ENTRE LLAMAS (fanfic)
by GingerLestrange
Summary: Hermione huye del mundo mágico con un secreto tan grande que la obliga a dejar hasta su propia magia.Un accidente hará que la vida de ella cambie para siempre, lo cual la obligará irremediablemente a retornar a ese mundo que tan malos recuerdos le traía, pero sin embargo, es el único camino que tiene para recuperar lo más preciado de su vida.
1. Presentación de la obra

**¿Quieres leer el primer fanfic de Ginger y que por mucho tiempo ha estado fuera de las plataformas?**

 **Pues bien, desde hoy estará disponible ENTRE LLAMAS, versión Fanfiction Dramione para todas las seguidoras de este género. Muy en mi estilo les presentaré un drama amoroso del ship de tus sueños (o pesadillas) Draco y Hermione.**

 **No te lo pierdas porque más de una lágrima y una sonrisa te sacará.**

* * *

 **ENTRE LLAMAS**

 **Ginger Lestrange**

* * *

 **Síntesis de la obra:**

Hermione huye del mundo mágico con un secreto tan grande que la obliga a dejar hasta su propia magia.

Un accidente hará que la vida de ella cambie para siempre, lo cual la obligará irremediablemente a retornar a ese mundo que tan malos recuerdos le traía, pero sin embargo, es el único camino que tiene para recuperar lo más preciado de su vida.

Un aliado, un amor del pasado y las ganas de vivir, se mezclan en este Dramione plagado de amor e intrigas.

« Por más que renuncié a ti para no hacerte daño…. Por más que me alejé de ti para no avergonzar tu vida… He vuelto porque necesito que sepas algo… algo tan importante que puede cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre… pero necesito tu ayuda… aunque ya nada es como antes…»

* * *

Disclaimer:

La mayoría de los personajes y algunos lugares, son de propiedad de la excelente escritora JK Rowling, para la saga de Libros de Harry Potter, quien suscribe solo los ha tomado prestados para crear esta humilde historia que se ha realizado con mucho respeto y cariño hacia su magistral obra.

Género:

Romance – Drama.

Censura: Apto para mayores de 15 años


	2. Prefacio

_Te ves arrastrada por la multitud y separada de tu pequeña. Tratas de buscarla pero es una tentativa fallida. Estás afuera de ese edificio que arde._

 _Lloras desesperadamente…_

 _Tu hija está ahí dentro y los rescatistas no dejan que vayas en su búsqueda, porque es peligroso._

 _Sientes que eres doblegada e ignorada ante tus súplicas… ¡A ti no te importa morir con tal de salvarla!_

 _Maldices en esos momentos el haber renunciado a tu pasado, a tu gente, a tu mundo…y sobre todo a tu magia porque en esta situación, no te habría importado estar entre muggles y la habrías utilizado… Pero todo fue por él… cuando decidiste alejarte de él y optaste por abandonar ese mundo en donde creciste y al que le entregaste tu adolescencia._

 _Sí, todo fue por él y por esa niña que llevabas en tu vientre. Nunca te arrepentiste de nada: ni del amor que le profesabas, ni de tu embarazo, ni tampoco de haber dejado de lado tu magia._

— _¿Fue un sacrificio? —preguntó tu madre el día en que le contaste que llevabas una vida dentro de ti. Se indignó, te hizo llorar, pero fue tu mejor compañía durante tu aflicción. Y el día más trascendental de tu vida, el nacimiento de tu hija, ella festejó contigo._

 _Recuerdas cuando ella la vio por primera vez: —Por el amor de Dios, ¡qué niña más bella! —exclamó no solo ella, sino también lo hicieron los médicos y enfermeras que te atendieron. Todos la miraban extasiados y tu madre la cubría con recelo. Su mirada atrapaba, su piel de seda invitaba a acariciarla, sus cejas y pestañas apenas podían apreciarse debido a la claridad del cabello. Y sus ojos… grises y profundos… Era un ángel del cielo depositado en tus brazos…_

 _Alguien atrae tu atención, trayéndote de regreso a la realidad, es tu madre que se acerca a ti. Ella también está desesperada y toma tu brazo derecho para que voltees, obligándote a responder con un abrazo, así no ves el incremento del fuego hacia el piso en donde viven._

 _Ves a la lejanía personas atemorizadas ante la dantesca escena y viaja a ti el recuerdo de las primeras palabras de Annie que te hicieron llorar de impotencia, cuando con tan solo dos años, pausadamente dijo: «Papá nostá» y sonrió tristemente demostrando su valentía._

 _Y lloras… lloras aún más recordando cuando, siendo ya una niña de seis años, le hacía saber a tus pretendientes que «un paso en falso y derramarían lágrimas de sangre». No sabes dónde o cuándo ella aprendió esa frase y cómo supo en qué momento utilizarla tan asertivamente._

 _Annie Granger había sorprendido a todos en el colegio haciendo alarde de pertenecer a una familia aristócrata de la cual solo tú dabas una pequeña información pero que ella tomaba y transformaba a su antojo._

 _Era una niña inteligente que había logrado ganarse el corazón de los profesores, además de obtener la mejor calificación de su nivel. Y, en el momento de entregarle el reconocimiento y pedirle que dijera algunas palabras, todos la miraron asombrados: Annie había dejado silencioso a medio concejo con una simple frase: «Gracias, lo merecía»._

— _Es el vivo retrato de su padre, ¿no es así? —preguntó tu madre alguna vez y asentiste. No diste mayores detalles, pues sabías que él era así: engreído y poco humilde, pero en tu hija, esas características solo lograban sonrisas de orgullo._

 _Siempre que se lastimaba decía: «Ya cálmate mamá, me ha dolido más a ti que a mí. No llores». Sonreías para tus adentros y al cabo de unos minutos, cuando se encontraba sola, lloraba sus caídas con súbitas lágrimas que secaba con furia y tú solo mirabas, oculta tras algún mueble o cortina._

— _¿Tan parecida es a su padre? —insistía tu madre._

— _No le ha perdido pisada a los Malfoy —respondías._

— _Quizás sea el momento que ella se ente... —pero tú la interrumpías:_

— _Para ella, su padre está muerto… y punto._

 _Otra explosión te saca de tus pensamientos y sueltas bruscamente a tu madre. Tus ojos se oscurecen de terror y tratas de correr hacia el edificio nuevamente, pero un desconocido, vestido con ropas de seguridad, surge como muralla._

— _Es peligroso —advierte e impide tu avance._

— _¡Suélteme! —increpas furiosa en tanto otra enérgica explosión se hace presente y ves cómo la parte superior del edificio se derrumba ante los ojos atónitos de todos._

— _¡Annie! —gritas desesperada y tratas nuevamente de acercarte, pero otra vez eres impedida por ese hombre—. ¿No se da cuenta de que mi hija está allá dentro? —terminas derrumbándote en los brazos del bombero._

— _¡Hey, Hermione! —alguien ha hablado detrás de ti y te separas entelerida del hombre, ya que sabes perfectamente quién se ha hecho presente. Estás aterrada pues has reconocido la voz, sin embargo no se contrasta con el pavor que sientes por el hecho de que tu hija pueda morir. Sueltas al extraño para acercarte al recién llegado._

— _Draco… —susurras antes de arrojarte a sus brazos. Él recibe tu llanto con desconcierto, deslizas tus brazos por su espalda, aferrándote a él—. ¡Ayúdame! — imploras—. ¡Por favor, te lo suplico! ¡Ayúdame! —tus palabras salen ahogadas y distorsionadas, totalmente desesperadas casi desgarrando tu garganta._

— _¿A qué te ayudo, Granger? ¿A qué? —pregunta sosteniendo tu rostro entre sus manos y mirándote a los ojos._

— _A salvarla, por favor…_

— _¿Salvar? ¿Salvar a quién?_

— _¡A nuestra hija, Draco! Nuestra hija está allá dentro… —un fuerte estruendo indica que el edificio contiguo al de tu departamento, se ha derrumbado por completo._

 _Y decides ingresar, ir en su búsqueda._

 _No consideraste que el riesgo era real._

 _Sin mirar ni pensar en nada más que en Annie, tus ojos se cerraron irremediablemente cuando todo quedó en silencio y la oscuridad te rodeó_ _..._


	3. El Despertar

Quiso abrir los ojos, pero era como si miles de partículas de arena estuvieran alojadas en sus párpados y le ardían; al principio visualizó solo manchas blancas, luego una gran mancha blanca, pudo advertir entonces que miraba el techo pero, ¿de dónde? Bajó su vista lentamente y se dio cuenta de que a su derecha se encontraba una mujer sentada en un sofá. La conocía, ¿era acaso su madre? ¿Segura que era ella? Pero Jane, era más joven. Giró la cabeza y vio sus brazos conectados a un par de aparatos, los únicos que logró reconocer fue el del suero, cuya aguja estaba clavada en el brazo izquierdo y en la mano derecha tenía en el dedo medio un oxímetro.

Tenía la boca seca, pero al intentar hablar solo un ronco gemido salió de sus cuerdas vocales lo suficientemente audible para que la mujer que estaba dormitando frente a ella, levantara los ojos. ¡Por Dios! ¡Sí se trataba de Jane, su madre! Pero, ¿qué se había hecho? Tenía el pelo más cano y corto. Entonces llegó a su mente aquella fatídica escena: fuego, humo, derrumbe… ¡El incendio! ¡Su hija! ¡El colapso del edificio! ¡Draco! ¡Lo había visto! ¡Estaba allí!

Quería hablar, pero no podía hablar. Algo había en ella que no la dejaba articular palabra alguna. Intentó moverse pero en ese preciso momento ingresó una enfermera, que Jane había llamado.

—Estaba en lo correcto el doctor Sullivan. Iba a despertar en cualquier momento. Ayer y la semana pasada dio indicios —dijo la mujer.

— _¿Despertar? ¡Por Dios, cuando uno despierta nadie se sorprende tanto! Pero, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar? ¡Sáquenme este tubo de la boca!_ —intentó articular palabras, pero quienes estaban a su lado solo escucharon gemidos desesperados.

—Voy a llamar al doctor para que le pueda quitar la intubación. Tranquila, Hermione, ya has despertado —le dijo la mujer que le había puesto una mano en el pecho para serenarla —la mujer salió de la sala y Jane se acercó a ella. Sí, era su madre, más cansada, más triste y le acariciaba el rostro y lloraba.

—¿ _Mi madre llora porque he despertado? ¡Un momento! ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido? ¿Y mi hija? ¿Dónde está mi hija? ¡Mierda, que alguien me quite este tubo de la garganta!_

A los instantes entraron dos hombres de bata blanca y un par de mujeres más, enfermeras, de seguro que comenzaron a revisarla. La daban vuelta, leían su historial, escribían, revisaban instrumentos, le ponían luces en los ojos para ver su reacción. Hasta que por fin uno se acordó de sacarle el tubo.

—¿Me escuchas? ¿Entiendes lo que estoy hablando? Mueve la cabeza por sí o por no.

— _Oye, este tipo es estúpido. Estoy despierta. Entiendo el idioma y me habla como si tuviera retraso mental. ¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Si no he estado en hibernación!_

—Respira profundo y cuando empiece a jalar el tubo debes contener la respiración unos segundos. Será desagradable… Te darán náuseas, pero luego podrás hablar tranquilamente. Al principio te costará pero luego se normalizará, ¿me entiendes? —Hermione movió la cabeza afirmativamente. No le quedaba otra alternativa que acatar.

Luego del procedimiento, bastante incómodo, tosió. Alguien le limpió la boca con una toalla de papel, y la volvieron a examinar.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? _—¿Esa es mi voz? Suena como si hubiera estado gritando en un estadio de Quidditch por una semana entera..._ —al parecer la pregunta había importunado a esas personas ya que se miraron entre ellos y ninguno respondió. Giró la vista hacia su madre que tenía la boca cubierta con ambas manos y los ojos cristalizados por las lágrimas—. Mamá, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó pero Jane no respondió, solo se limitó a mirar a una enfermera que estaba a un costado.

—Hermione, dentro de unos minutos vendrá el doctor Thompson para hablar contigo.

—Pero ustedes son… —quiso hablar y preguntar tantas cosas que llegaban a su mente, pero una extraña tos se lo impedía. Sentía que la garganta le ardía, ¿cuánto tiempo había estado así?—. Ustedes son doctores, ¿no? ¿Por qué no me dicen lo que me ha ocurrido? ¿Por qué tiene… tiene que venir otro a…?

—Hija… Hermione, el doctor Michael Thompson es psiquiatra… él es el experto...

—Pero, ¿por qué requiero un psiquiatra? ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Dónde está Annie?

—Tranquila bebé. Te lo explicaremos todo —su madre intentó calmarla, en tanto una enfermera revisó el goteo del suero.

—¡Sácame eso! ¡Me siento bien! —gritó fuerte y en ese momento ingresó el doctor Thompson, era un hombre joven de unos treinta y tantos, delgado y de rostro agradable pero familiar… ¿a quién le recordaba?

—Luego te sacaremos el suero, pero por ahora tranquila… debemos hablar —dijo serio—. Les agradeceré a todos que esperen afuera.

Para Hermione era demasiado y como si estuviera en exhibición. Eso, sin pensar en que le parecía que hacía días no se lavaba los dientes y ni que hablar de cómo estaría su cabello. Sin embargo, al tocarse la cabeza notó que tenía unas trenzas largas bien hechas. Esa debió haber sido su madre.

El médico tomó una silla y se acomodó a su derecha. Algo ocurría, no se explicaba por qué tanto alboroto por alguien que despierta luego de un desmayo.

—Quiero saber dónde está mi hija —expresó en tono más calmado y su voz sonaba un poco más normal—. Además, tengo sed —el médico negó con la cabeza.

—Tienes lo que requieres a través del suero. Es solo la sensación. Estás bien hidratada —hasta ese tono de voz fatuo y orgulloso le recordaba a alguien, logrando intimidarla.

—Bien, como sea, entonces solo dígame en dónde está mi hija, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Iremos paso a paso porque lo te tengo que decir, no es fácil.

—¿Mi hija murió? —la pregunta que jamás habría querido realizar fue la primera que se le vino a la mente.

—No —respondió el médico luego de un par de segundos.

—¡Qué alivio!

—Es decir, no lo sabemos —finalizó el médico y Hermione lo miró sin entender.

—¿Cómo que no saben? ¡Es posible que todavía esté dentro del edificio! Tal vez los rescatistas no llegan allí…

—Calma. Como te dije vamos por parte. Ya no hay edificios derrumbados…

—Co… ¿cómo?

—Hermione tú llevas más de dos años hospitalizada.

En el pasillo estaba Jane cuando escuchó el «¿¡Qué!?» desgarrador de su hija y luego un llanto inconsolable.

Efectivamente, habían pasado dos años y cuatro meses desde que el edificio en donde vivía Hermione junto a Annie y sus padres, había colapsado producto del desgaste de las conexiones de gas y de lo viejo de las construcciones. Aquel horrible día, tanto Jane como Hermione habían salido temprano de compras. Era día domingo, día de ir a la feria de verduras que se instalaba cercana al sector residencial, por eso habían dejado a la pequeña junto con su abuelo, el padre de Hermione, pero de pronto todo había sido un caos: explosiones, gritos, derrumbes, sirenas, bomberos y rescatistas. Era un escenario dantesco.

Con tristeza la madre de Hermione recordaba que aquella tarde murió mucha gente, hubo pérdida material incalculable, pero jamás se había logrado recuperar el cuerpo de su nieta. Su esposo había fallecido ese día junto a muchas otras víctimas. Habían perdido todo. Ella con suerte logró recuperar algunas fotografías en el colegio en donde estaba la niña para entregarlas a la policía y otras se había guardado para dársela a su hija. Que ese día, en medio de su desesperación había logrado zafarse de los medios de seguridad y había corrido al edificio siendo alcanzada por una cornisa que la había golpeado en la cabeza. Golpe del cual no había despertado hasta ese día.

El accidente había cubierto portadas de diarios y revistas, y la búsqueda de la niña había sido conocida nivel nacional. Todos los cuerpos fueron recuperados, menos el de Annie. Se barajaron muchas teorías, desde las más conspirativas hasta las más científicas pero nada había surtido efecto. Ella no había aparecido. Era como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra justo el día del accidente.

Si bien estaba todo perdido, los seguros habían respondido bien, tanto los mobiliarios, los sociales, seguros de vida y laborales… En fin, todo había resultado favorable, considerando la tragedia tan grande vivida, era lo mínimo que podían hacer las aseguradoras que responder a las víctimas. Tales dineros habían permitido costear la larga estadía de Hermione en el hospital y para tener una casa en donde vivir con las comodidades necesarias.

Por otra parte, en la escuela en donde trabajaba Hermione como maestra, le habían cancelado todos los meses su sueldo y el puesto laboral la estaba esperando para cuando los médicos le dieran el alta. Bien sabían que cuando ella despertara y se enfrentara a este nuevo mundo, sería muy difícil que su estabilidad emocional fuera la misma y que volviera pronto a las aulas, pero aun así, la esperaban.

El llanto desolador de Hermione había cesado. Jane parpadeó rápido como regresando a la realidad… a la triste realidad. Al parecer ese doctor de aspecto arrogante, la había logrado calmar. Quería verla, pero no podía ingresar a la habitación, pues debía esperar a que la autorizaran.


	4. Perdida

Luego de algunas semanas Hermione fue dada de alta. Con casi diez kilos menos, el cabello larguísimo y con los brazos amoratados producto del tratamiento médico y muchas prescripciones, por fin se iba a casa con su madre.

Ese día llevaba un vestido amarillo que Jane había comprado para esa especial ocasión. Se veía hermosa, considerando todo el tiempo que había pasado hospitalizada. Se miró al espejo y, a pesar de estar tan delgada, aquella ropa acentuaba su cintura, pudiendo mostrar unas caderas un tanto pronunciadas. Acompañado de este vestido estaban unos zapatos de tacón alto, en tono perla, con los cuales había crecido unos centímetros más. Sí, era necesario un cambio, como fuera debía darse fuerzas para enfrentar lo que venía: buscar a su hija por todas partes.

Michael ingresó a su habitación. Aquel médico había estado a su lado desde el momento en que recobró la conciencia. Hermione hubiese preferido a otro porque él era demasiado altanero, contestaba las preguntas directamente y sin consideración, pero su rostro era agradable, sus ojos grises la tenían hipnotizada. Se parecía tanto a…

—¿Estás lista, Hermione? —llevaba su bata blanca y una identificación que decía: Dr. M. Thompson M. - Médico Cirujano - Psiquiatra.

—¿Trabajas mucho tiempo aquí?

—Lo suficiente. Bien, ¿vamos?

—¿Qué significa la «eme» de tu apellido?

—Creo que debes preocuparte de otros temas, que de las letras del apellido de tu médico —en ese momento una enfermera estaba de pie en la puerta—. Adelante —dijo y la mujer empujó la silla de ruedas que estaba en el pasillo.

—Puedo caminar —indicó Hermione casi ofendida. ¡No estaba inmovilizada, podía caminar por sus propios medios!

—Son reglas del hospital, entras en camilla, sales en silla de ruedas.

—Pe… —Michael ya la había sentado en la silla sin previo aviso y sin preguntar nada.

—Pero, no es necesario.

—Tal vez. Pero es lo que corresponde. Vayamos —le entregó el bolso de mano, mientras que Jane había también llegado y tomado una pequeña maleta con algunas cosas personales de su hija.

Marcharon por el pasillo y varias enfermeras se despidieron de ella en forma muy amable. Algunas que caminaban por el lugar se detuvieron y la besaron en la mejilla. Otras le regalaron flores y un señor que era el auxiliar del piso, le obsequió una cajita de chocolates. Se notaba que llevaba mucho tiempo allí.

Al entrar en el ascensor vio un ramo inmenso de flores y una inscripción que decía:

 _Estimada Hermione:_

 _Ahora debemos dar inicio a la búsqueda de tu hija._

 _No estarás sola._

 _Con afecto, M.T.M_.

Hermione leyó la pequeña tarjeta y miró de inmediato a su doctor, pero él no bajó la vista, presionó los botones del ascensor y la puerta se cerró.

—¿Tú escribiste esta nota?

—Sí —respondió.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me imagino que es hora de comenzar a buscar Annie, ¿no?

—¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué tu rostro me es tan familiar? —Jane miró sorprendida a su hija, ¿por qué le hablaba así al médico? En fin, conocía muy bien a Hermione y sabía que nada se guardaba y si tenía que decir algo, lo diría. Jamás se quedaba con la duda.

—Es un tema que luego hablaremos. Mañana debes ir a mi consulta, la dirección está a la vuelta de la tarjeta.

Hermione miró el pequeño papel y en efecto, allí había una dirección.

—Prefiero hablarlo ahora.

—Ahora no tengo tiempo. Mañana será. Bien, llegamos.

Bajaron en el primer piso y caminaron hasta la salida.

—Jane… Hermione… que tengan buen día. ¡Ah! Jane, debes ser estricta con los ansiolíticos de tu hija. Debes vigilar que los tome a la hora que corresponde y en la cantidad indicada. Ni más, ni menos (por ahora). Hermione, mañana a las siete de la tarde te espero en mi consulta —dijo antes de retirarse con paso distinguido, momento en que ella por fin se pudo poner de pie. ¡Por Merlín, qué mareo! Razón tenía Michael en ordenarle utilizar la silla de ruedas.

—¿Estás mejor ya? —preguntó Jane. Hermione asintió —Bien. Entonces dame un par de minutos y traigo el carro. Lo dejé aquí cerca —Jane se apresuró a salir hacia el estacionamiento en tanto un auxiliar tomó la silla de ruedas y la llevó nuevamente hacia el interior del hospital.

Por fin respiraba el aire del exterior. Sentía que sus piernas no la iban a sostener por mucho rato, lo bueno fue que su madre no se había demorado en ir al estacionamiento cercano y traer el carro hasta la entrada. Hermione se sentó en el asiento delantero mientras Jane metía el bolso en el maletero.

—Mamá, ¿qué información manejas en relación al doctor que me trata?

—No mucho, solo que estos dos años ha estado en el grupo que te trataba. Además, creo que aparte de ser cirujano y psiquiatra es neurólogo… dicen que de los mejores de la ciudad.

—¡Vaya! Y es joven para tener tantas especialidades, ¿no crees?

—¡Y su cara hija! ¿No te da la impresión que…?

—Mamá, por favor.

—Annie se parece a él… a tu médico.

—Pero él no es el padre, si eso es lo que estás pensando —y al parecer era eso justamente lo que su madre estaba creyendo porque en ella se dibujó una mueca de decepción al escuchar la aclaración de Hermione.

—Como digas.

—Pero hay algo en él… Pero bueno, mañana lo veré, creo que hay algo más que un simple interés profesional. Si bien no soy bruja, mi intuición femenina no me falla, pero por hoy, solo quiero tomar un poco de sol y respirar aire puro.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En Hogsmeade, pueblo cercano al colegio de Magia y Hechicería, se encuentra el bar llamado «Las Tres Escobas», era verano y hacía calor, por eso una pequeña niña de unos siete años estaba apoyada en una de las paredes de madera de la taberna mirando cómo algunas brujas iban camino al lago cercano que se hallaba dentro de un hermoso bosque.

Ella lucía un hermoso vestido blanco que Mamá Rosmerta le había comprado en el Callejón Diagon. Su cabello castaño con ondas blanquecinas y largo, como era de costumbre, se veía desordenado. Siempre estaba así, era como algo natural. Miraba el cielo y se hacía sombra con una mano, sus ojos grises y tristes buscaban algo interesante en qué entretenerse. Sabía que vivía en un mundo de magia, que ella pertenecía a ese lugar porque Mamá Rosmerta le había dicho que ella también era una bruja, pero sentía que algo le faltaba…

Y, por lo mismo, Annie no se sentía del todo feliz, cada cierto tiempo aparecía un rostro y una dulce voz en sus sueños que le decía: «Tesorito bello, mi Annie bella». Sabía que ese rostro, que ya no recordaba con exactitud, era su madre que había muerto en el incendio… ese incendio que ella recordaba por tramos… su mente había intentado bloquear esa pesadilla, pero aun así, se veía a ella misma con total claridad corriendo por las escaleras y cayendo… luego el recuerdo se detiene cuando una mujer la toma en brazos… después no tiene memorias, solo que al despertar lo hace allí, en ese lugar… y desde ese aquella vez habían pasado tantos días que ya no recordaba cuánto tiempo llevaba allí.

Mamá Rosmerta era buena con ella, la quería mucho, la cuidaba, le enseñaba hechizos (que no podía practicar) iba a la escuela primaria de magos del pueblo, pero no era feliz del todo. Primero porque ella se llamaba Annie, solo eso Annie, ni apellido, ni madre, ni padre, ni hermanos. Era la «recogida de Rosmerta», como muchos en el pueblo y en el colegio se referían a ella. Y eso le dolía, pero trataba de disimular, siendo altanera y obligándose a ser fuerte.

Mamá Rosmerta le enseñó a defenderse y ella aprendió a la perfección; de algún lado debió haber heredado los puñetazos que a un par de compañeros de colegio habían tenido el honor de probar, cuando la molestaban porque ella decía no saber de sus padres. Pero eso no era suficiente. Sabía que existía algo más en su vida. En más de una oportunidad había escuchado a Mamá Rosmerta hablar con otros magos que le aconsejaban que debiera ir un lugar llamado «El Ministerio» y avisar que la tenía a ella, pero Rosmerta se había negado. Decía que ella, era la hija que nunca tuvo.

En realidad, Annie se sentía bien viviendo en ese pueblo y rodeada de tantas brujas y magos. Le habían dicho que al cumplir once años podría ir al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, pero sus compañeros de curso siempre le quitaban las ilusiones al decir: _Si no tienes apellido, no puedes ir a ninguna parte_. En más de una oportunidad fantaseó con que su padre era de una familia adinerada y que su madre había sido una especie heroína. Muchos rieron y ella había terminado llorando. Desde ahí, había preferido retraerse y guardar silencio. Ese silencio que Mamá Rosmerta también había adquirido, ya que cada vez que ella le preguntaba por sus padres, guardaba silencio. Le decía que ella la había rescatado del incendio y que allí ellos habían muerto, pero ¿por qué estaba segura que existía algo más?

—Annie, ¿qué haces aquí? Te he estado buscando por toda la casa… te he llamado y no me has contestado —Rosmerta era una mujer al final de sus cuarenta, pero se veía mucho menor. Era bella, de cabello rubio y siempre lucía maquillada. Annie la comparaba con las actrices de teatro que veía en las revistas mágicas y estaba segura que Rosmerta tenía algo de ellas.

—¿Puedo ir al lago? —preguntó Annie y Rosmerta miró hacia el bosque y vio que varias personas iban para allá. Era un día maravilloso para disfrutar de la naturaleza, pero temía exponer a su pequeña. Si bien no sabía quién era el padre, estaba segura quién era la madre. Muy bruja sería, pero luego de encontrar a Annie se había dedicado a leer periódicos muggles y ahí se había enterado de lo ocurrido y de quién era hija. Y, si su madre estaba en coma y quien sabe por cuánto tiempo más (y tal vez, por la divinidad de Merlín, nunca despertada), ella la tendría pues le había salvado la vida y no se expondría a que alguien la reconociera—. ¿Y qué dices mamá Rosmerta? ¿Puedo ir?

—Hoy no. Mañana iremos las dos.

—Pero, ¿y si mañana no está el día abrigadito como hoy?

—Entonces iremos cuando lo esté. Y no se hable más. Ven, acompáñame, que debemos darle de comer a las gallinas. Hay que traer el maíz.

—Sí, mamá —apesadumbrada y cabizbaja acompañó a la cantinera.

Luego de haber dado de comer a las gallinas, Rosmerta fue a revisar una entrega de cerveza de mantequilla que había ordenado para el bar y ella se quedó en el patio en compañía de un labrador blanco, llamado Marcus. Estaba aburrida y se sentía encerrada. No lo pensó dos veces y salió. Total, lo más que se llevaría sería una reprimenda por parte de su madre o un castigo, aunque ella nunca castigaba. Le llamaba a atención y luego le daba leche con miel. Siempre hacía lo mismo. Pareciera que cuando se disgustaba más le dolía a Rosmerta que a ella.

Cogió un chaleco blanco delgado para el regreso y salió con el perro por la puerta de atrás de la casa y se encaminó al bosque cercano. Sabía cómo llegar al lago, porque en más de una oportunidad había ido hasta ese lugar. Algunas veces con Rosmerta y otras con un par de compañeras de colegio.

Ese bosque era de ensueño. Con árboles viejos y tan grandes que se perdían de vista. El suelo estaba lleno de hojas secas y de trozos de troncos. El olor era exquisito… eucaliptus, madera cortada, humedad… ¡amaba ese lugar! Caminó durante unos diez minutos y luego volvió a ver el mismo paisaje de hacía un rato… había dado vuelta en círculo y ya no sabía por dónde había venido.

—Tranquila Annie… a ver, piensa… Marcus… ven… —mientras se cruzaba de brazos y analizaba por dónde había venido y trataba de reconocer el paisaje, escuchó unos pasos. A los segundos vio a un niño, como de la edad de ella, con el cabello blanco perlado y peinado hacia atrás que venía caminando firme y erguido, seguido muy de cerca por un elfo.

Al llegar, la miró sorprendido y poco disimulado la escudriñó de arriba a abajo. Annie cayó en la cuenta de que su vestido, al ser blanco, y ella al haber caminado tanto y sentado en varias partes, con el roce de las ramas, estaba sucio y en algunos tramos se había roto.

—No tengo dinero. En todo caso, este no es el mejor lugar para mendigar —era una voz en donde las palabras sonaban como arrastradas, nunca había escuchado a alguien hablar así. Tal vez el chico fuera aristócrata, hijo de un conde o algo así. No era el típico niño del pueblo con el que ella acostumbraba a hablar.

—¿Y quién te ha pedido dinero? —lo que menos tenía Annie era ser sumisa, menos dejarse humillar. Si el recién llegado era altanero, ella era doble—. Estoy así porque me he estropeado la ropa… y estoy perdida.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Perdida? ¿Y aquí?

—Vengo muy pocas veces, quería ir al río, pero he perdido mucho tiempo y ya en casa me deben estar buscando.

—¿Y dónde vives?

—En Hogsmeade.

—Ah, sí. Es el pueblucho de acá cerca, ¿no?

—¿Con que molestando a una niña? ¿No te basta con fastidiar a tus elfos? —un chico también de unos siete años de cabello negro, acompañado de un pelirrojo pecoso habían llegado hasta allí. Los dos lucían caras simpáticas y la miraban sonriente.

—No, él no me ha molestado —respondió con toda la fineza de una dama de ciudad. Los tres se quedaron admirados.

— _Al parecer la ropa no lo dice todo_ —se dijo para sí el chico rubio.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Albus —dijo el niño de cabello oscuro.

—Y soy Ron, Ronald Weasley, hijo —agregó el otro pasando la mano. Annie, tal como le habían enseñado, respondió el saludo con su mano.

—¿Y tú eres? —preguntó al niño que llegó primero secundado de un asustadizo elfo.

—Me llamo Scorpius Malfoy Greengrass.

—Mucho gusto. Yo soy Annie. Y no pregunten tanto, soy Annie a secas.

—¿No tienes padres «Annie a secas»? —preguntó Scorpius.

—No. Ellos han muerto —respondió seria—. Ahora, si me disculpan, ¿me pueden indicar por dónde puedo regresar Hogsmeade? —Albus sonrió. Esa chica le caía bien.

—Nosotros vamos para allá, debemos ir a casa de la tía abuela de Ronald para usar la red Flu e irnos a La Madriguera —Annie los miró, a pesar de no haber entendido lo último, asimiló que la acompañarían.

Scorpius quería seguir hablando con ellos, pero su padre le había prohibido cualquier contacto tanto con Albus Potter, así como con algún Weasley (que eran muchos), pero nada le había dicho de aquellas personas que no tenían apellido.

—¿Vendrás al bosque mañana? —se atrevió a preguntar a Annie.

—No sé… hoy me escapé.

—¿Dónde vives? —se apresuró a preguntar.

—¡Uy! ¡Qué intrusos son los hurones albinos! —dijo Ronald y Albus rió por lo bajo.

—En Las Tres Escobas —respondió Annie a Scorpius en forma amable.


	5. Abraxas Malfoy

Los dos niños acompañaron a Annie a Las Tres Escobas. Ya corría un poco de brisa a pesar de ser verano, el bosque cercano enviada unas pequeñas bocanadas de aire frío hacia Hogsmeade.

Al llegar a la puerta, la pequeña vio que Rosmerta la esperaba con los brazos en jarra y enojada.

—¡Annie! ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido? ¡Me tenías muy preocupada! Le dije al señor White que le preguntara a sus hijas si te habías ido al lago con ellas y han dicho que no… ¡Pero mira cómo vienes! —en ese momento la mujer fijó la mirada en los acompañantes de Annie. Un niño pelirrojo y otro de cabello negro. Nada agradable ni de buenos augurios, era eso. Los conocía y sabía quiénes eran los padres de esos dos.

—Buenas tardes, Madame Rosmerta, soy…

—Ron Weasley y tú debes ser Harry Potter, ¿no?

—Harry Potter es mi padre, yo soy Albus Potter —respondió Albus, sonriendo en forma agradable.

Rosmerta sintió que se le secaba la boca. No debía correr riesgos. Su niña no podía andar luciéndose por ahí, sobre todo si hacía amistades con estos dos.

—¡Señorita, estarás castigada hasta que sea el nuevo campeonato mundial de Quidditch! ¡Adentro! Y ustedes, ¿no están muy lejos de sus casas?

—Ah, bueno es que estamos de vacaciones… y hemos venido a...

—Ya. Está bien. Gracias por traer a Annie —la niña que no había tenido oportunidad de decir algo, solo se limitó a sonreír a sus dos nuevos amigos, pero Rosmerta estaba demasiado encolerizada que no se dio cuenta de que había utilizado más fuerza de lo común y la empujó a la casa, pegándose fuertemente con la puerta. Los ojos de Annie estaban llorosos y sintió mucha vergüenza que la lastimaran delante de sus amigos… considerando que era la primera vez que alguien la trataba de esa manera.

—Mamá… —dijo sollozando.

—¡Adentro! ¡Directo a la ducha! ¡Pareces una puerca! —miró a los niños y entró en la casa. Le dolía en el alma haber tratado así a Annie, pero esa sería la fórmula para evitar que esos dos la rondaran. Muy niños serían, pero sus padres eran unos héroes en el mundo mágico y podían investigar la procedencia de Annie. Si los niños veían que le habían traído problemas, era posible que evitaran otro contacto con su hija. Les cerró la puerta en la cara a ambos niños.

—¿Crees que irá a ser muy cruel con Annie? —Ron tenía un nudo en la garganta. En su familia eran numerosos, pero jamás nadie maltrataba a un niño. Además Annie era pequeña y se veía frágil, ¿qué podía hacer para defenderse?

—¿Será nueva por aquí? Venimos siempre y es primera vez que la vemos —dijo Albus mirando hacia las ventanas por si lograba distinguir a la niña en alguna de ellas.

—Tal vez la tienen encerrada.

—Sí, a lo mejor es la doncella que hablaba tía Fleur… la que es vigilada por un dragón…

—¡El dragón es la vieja de su mamá! —dijo Ron con todo de desagrado.

—Ven. Vayamos a la chimenea… nuestros papás han de estar preocupados.

—Pobre Annie.

—Mañana vengamos a verla, yo tengo una idea —agregó Albus pensando en cierto implemento que tomaría prestado del baúl de los recuerdos de su padre.

—Mmm, ¿nos vamos a meter en problemas?

—En varios.

—Eso me gusta.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde cuando Hermione llegó hasta la dirección entregada por Michael, su psiquiatra. Tal lugar quedaba en Kesington Palace Garden, uno de los barrios más elegantes de Inglaterra y por qué no decirlo, de toda Europa. Pensó que se había equivocado, pero al cotejar nuevamente la dirección entregada, se dio cuenta que estaba en lo correcto.

El taxi la dejó frente a una mansión que parecía un palacete. Era una construcción de tres pisos con ladrillo vetusto, tenía tres filas de ventanas, ocho en cada piso y arriba no alcanzaba a distinguir bien, pero la casa estaba coronada con un ático construido completamente de vidrio y de ventanas más pequeñas.

Para ingresar debía caminar por un sendero de piedras de unos cincuenta metros, a cuyos costados ornamentado por un pasto muy bien cuidado, no había árboles agrandes. Sin embargo, la casa tenía por la orilla pequeñas plantas en maceteros y muchas enredaderas que trepaban por los muros de la mansión. Al fondo distinguió una cochera grande y un vehículo rojo, tipo sedán último modelo. Caminó y llegó hasta la puerta de entrada, debía subir unos seis escalones antes de tocar el timbre pero, antes de hacerlo, una persona le abrió la puerta.

—¿Señora Granger? —era un hombre mayor vestido de frac negro quien la recibía.

—Soy yo.

—Buenas tardes, adelante —hizo una pequeña reverencia y ella ingresó a la casa.

Una vez en la sala, tuvo la impresión de haber retrocedido en el tiempo. Las paredes estaban hechas en arte victoriano, muebles tallados en madera fina, ventanales vestidos de gruesas cortinas de tela gruesa amarilla pero brillante; un piso que reflejaba todo a su alrededor. Sofás grandes en tonos claros y marrón. Una chimenea con un cuadro gigante en su parte superior, en donde se exhibía un hombre de cabello blanco y con una sonrisa casi torcida. Parecía ser el dueño de la estancia, ya que toda la ornamentación de ese gran salón se orientaba a él. Era como si el lugar, le rindiera homenaje.

—Espere unos minutos, daré aviso al amo Michael de su llegada, póngase cómoda.

Hermione avanzó hasta los sofás y se hundió en la alfombra que allí había, tan blanca como la nieve. Todo era pulcro y bien cuidado que no se iba a sentar si podía mirar esa casa tan hermosamente alhajada. Lo que más le había llamado la atención, era pared del lado derecho, llena de fotos y cuadros antiguos. Miró varios, pero de repente… ¿uno se había movido? No, imposible, eso solo pasaba en el mundo mágico, no en el de los muggles. Y aquella era una casa de gente no mágica… hasta donde ella sabía…

Siguió observando las fotos pero no eran comunes, todas estaban en blanco y negro y otras en tono sepia, pero en ninguna se hallaba Michael.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar —era su doctor que llegaba. Se veía tan distinto de como lo había visto el día anterior: lucía ropa de calle en colores claros, pantalón beige y camisa blanca, con una corbata delgada en color crema. Sí, era un hombre agradable y atractivo, bastante formal.

—Buenas tardes, doctor. ¿Atiende sus consultas aquí? —preguntó mirando a su alrededor. Esa casa tenía de todo, menos la imagen de una consulta médica.

—En realidad solo trabajo en el hospital. Esto de tener varias especialidades me impide hacer consultas particulares.

—Pero, entonces, ¿por qué no me citó en el hospital?

—Porque tú estás bien. No hay trauma, no hay secuelas, estás recuperada. ¿Milagro? Tal vez, pero en mi experiencia, creo que la ciencia hizo su parte y tu biología la otra. Despertaste de un largo coma y ahora te enfrentas a un mundo nuevo para ti.

—Y también al hecho de que no tengo a mi hija conmigo.

—De eso se trata. Ven, toma asiento. Le pedí a Albert que nos trajera unos zumos de fruta y té —en ese momento el mayordomo, mismo que la recibió, traía una bandeja que dejó sobre una pequeña mesa entre los sofás de la sala

—Hay té… hay té verde, blanco, negro… —ofreció Albert.

—Un té negro. Gracias.

El hombre le sirvió con toda parsimonia una taza de té y un jugo de toronja a su amo y luego se retiró.

—Cuando fue el incendio —Hermione lo miró con impaciencia y dejó su taza en la mesita—… Yo estaba allí.

—¿En el edificio?

—En las cercanías… En ese tiempo, yo no trabajaba en el hospital en donde nos conocimos, y estaba de paso por aquí, pero no sé… por cosas del destino, ese día domingo estaba justo frente al edificio que colapsó y que se llevó con él tu departamento. Ese día me llamaste y me dijiste que nuestra hija estaba allí. Luego corriste y cayó la cornisa sobre ti —Hermione meneaba negativamente su cabeza. Eso no era cierto… él jamás…

—Me dijiste que te ayudara a salvar a nuestra hija que estaba al interior del edificio —Hermione intentó recordar y sí, efectivamente vino a su mente aquel día, pero ella había visto a Draco Malfoy, el padre de Annie, no a Michael.

—No, tú no eras.

—Era yo. Me confundiste. Ven —alargó su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie y guio hasta el cuadro pintado que estaba sobre la chimenea—. Mira, lee allí abajo —dijo apuntando el nombre escrito en una placa brillante de metal que parecía oro.

—Abraxas Mal…. ¿¡Malfoy!? —preguntó sorprendida.

—¿Querías saber qué significaba la «eme» en mi nombre? Pues bien, mi nombre es Michael Thompson Malfoy.

—¿Qué? Pero, entonces tú…

—Yo estaba ese día del accidente. Tú me dijiste que era nuestra hija pero como yo no tengo hijos, supuse que me habías confundido con él —y apuntó una de las fotografías que estaban en la pared. Justo a la que a ella le había parecido que se movía—. Mi primo hermano Draco Malfoy —en aquella foto había un niño de unos once años mostrando una escoba, vestido con la ropa de Slytherin.

Hermione quería sentarse pues sentía que se iba a desmayar. El médico notó el cambio de color en su rostro y se apresuró a acomodarla en un sofá.

—Ese día, tú me llamaste por mi apellido —recordó Hermione.

—Sí, porque te reconocí de inmediato.

—¡No! ¡Eso es imposible, nunca nos habíamos visto antes! Por favor doctor Thompson, no juegue conmigo.

—Te estoy hablando con la verdad, Hermione. Te vi una vez antes, lo suficiente para no olvidarte jamás. Fue el día del matrimonio de mi primo. Tú llegaste a su casa y…

 _Hermione había salido aquella tarde decidida a hablar con Draco. Si bien hacía días que no se veían, ella le debía contar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Durante la mañana se había vuelto a sentir mal, tan mal como las dos últimas semanas. Así que sin dudarlo había ido al hospital muggle más cercano, solo para confirmar el diagnóstico que ella ya suponía. Efectivamente, estaba embarazda.. Por un lado, se hallaba contenta con la noticia y orgullosa de llevar a un bebé en su vientre, pero por otro, nerviosa, porque sabía que a Draco no le iba a gustar. Ya le había dicho en alguna oportunidad que la paternidad no era una prioridad en su vida y, mientras más la retrasara, mejor._

 _La relación de ellos siempre había sido tortuosa y complicada pero llena de pasión. Habían iniciado un romance clandestino luego del término de la guerra. Sin embargo, él siempre había sido un mujeriego y nunca le fue fiel. Pero ella había cedido a sus encantos durante el séptimo curso, producto de trabajos conjuntos y diversas situaciones que los llevaron a verse más de lo normal. Con ello, ambos comenzaron a sentir algo por el otro, que los llevó a estar juntos, a buscarse por las noches y a inventar trabajos, con tal de verse. Pero ya no estaban en el colegio y desde la noche de graduación que no se habían visto._

 _Debía contarle que esperaba a su hijo, pero tenía que ser cautelosa. La familia Malfoy la odiaba. Si bien ella era una heroína en el mundo mágico, todavía algunos magos y brujas tenían arraigados el tema de la pureza de la sangre y una de esas familias era la de Draco._

 _Aquel día, no quería avergonzarlo delante de su gente, así que se las arregló para enviarle una lechuza diciendo que lo esperaba en la puerta de la mansión pues debían tratar un tema importante. Cuando llegó a ese lugar, vio que algo ocurría, al parecer había un gran evento, porque mucha gente entraba y salía. Y ella vestida con jeans y su pelo, como siempre, alborotado. Pero con toda la prestancia y dignidad de una leona de Gryffindor, se paró en la entrada a la espera de él, quien llegó unos cuantos minutos más tarde._

— _¿Qué haces aquí? —había gritado desde un par de metros. Estaba elegante con un smoking negro, muy bien peinado y su aroma inundaba el lugar. Parecía que estaba una fiesta muy elegante._

— _Necesito hablar contigo, Draco. Es importante —le debía decir antes que las palabras se perdieran con el nerviosismo._

— _No tengo tiempo, Granger —otra vez la dureza de sus palabras afloraban._

— _Draco, lo que pasa es que hoy…_

— _Granger, hoy es mi… Hoy me caso. Dentro de unos minutos será mi matrimonio —a Hermione se le caía el mundo. ¡¿Cómo era posible que se casara?! ¡Ella lo amaba! ¡Ella esperaba un hijo de él!_

— _Me caso con Astoria. Es un matrimonio que ha estado arreglado desde antes que naciéramos._

— _Pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?_

— _No te lo había dicho porque consideré que lo nuestro no iba para ningún lado. Además, mírate Granger, mírate quién eres… Ya no hay guerra, bien… Pero sigues siendo la sangre sucia de siempre. Y yo debo cumplir con mi palabra. Además Astoria está embarazada._

 _En aquel preciso instante llegó una limosina negra a la casa que se estacionó justo frente a ellos. Un joven de características parecidas a las de Draco bajó el vidrio para ver a la muchacha que lloraba desconsolada, en tanto Draco giró sobre sus pies y caminó hacia el interior._

 _Aquella muchacha se limpió las lágrimas y desapareció de inmediato._


	6. Conociéndote

Michael había servido otro té a Hermione que se encontraba sin palabras y sorprendida ante tal revelación. Ese hombre, que había estado a su lado durante las últimas semanas, era primo de Draco y eso le generaba muchas dudas.

—Así que el joven llegó en ese carro aquel «glorioso» día, eras tú. Nunca te vi en Hogwarts… es decir, nunca me enteré que Draco tuviera un primo. Y, además, ¿quién es ese señor? —peguntó Hermione apuntando hacia el cuadro que hacía unos minutos supo que se trataba de un Malfoy.

—Ese señor, Abraxas Malfoy, es mi abuelo y abuelo de Draco, por supuesto. Mi padre fue Calcius Malfoy, casado con una muggle y entenderás que terminó odiado por toda la familia —Hermione asintió—. Cuando yo nací… —dijo acomodándose frente a ella—, mi madre juró que yo no sería mago, que crecería como cualquier niño y en eso mi padre la apoyó. Ambos me criaron diciéndole a todo el mundo mágico que yo era un squib.

—Una persona sin magia… me imagino que a tu madre la repudiaron.

—Tanto, como a mi padre. No obstante, mi abuelo, que no tenía buena relación con mi tío Lucius, dedicó gran parte de su vida a enseñarme el arte de la magia. Él sabía que era imposible que yo no tuviera algo de magia dado que todos los primogénitos de los Malfoy habían resultado ser magos excepcionales.

—Entonces…

—Sí, Hermione, soy un mago, pero también soy un muggle… un muggle bastante dado a los estudios… Soy licenciado en literatura, artes… También soy médico cirujano, neurólogo, psiquiatra… entre otras… Ingresé a la universidad a los trece años y a los quince ya tenía mi primera maestría… ¡Ah! Eso sí, sin utilizar nada de magia —Hermione sonrió. Draco también podría haber sido un gran estudiante en los colegios muggles, era muy inteligente.

—Pero, ¿y la magia? ¿En qué tiempo?

—A diferencia de mi primo, que fue iniciado en forma obligatoria en artes oscuras y expuesto a muchas torturas… eso lo sabes, ¿no?

—En realidad, lo supuse. Draco no era muy asiduo a hablar de sus cosas.

—Bueno, a diferencia de él, mi abuelo me mantuvo alejado de la guerra, de Voldemort y de los mortífagos, dedicándose todo el tiempo para enseñarme magia… y magia de la buena, de la misma Escuela de Merlín, así como lo mejor en defensa contra la magia oscura. Si bien no tengo una maestría en magia, soy tan buen mago como Draco o como el famoso Harry Potter —Hermione sonrió al recordar a su amigo—. La única diferencia, es que me considero más muggle que mago. La magia la utilizo solo en casos extremos, como por ejemplo el día de la explosión. Esa vez evité que murieras aplastada por la pared. En medio de tanta gente, nadie se percató que utilicé la varita y logré modificar el peso de la estructura, pero claro, no pude evitar que esa cornisa te golpeara la cabeza.

—Ese día fue horrible, perdí a mi hija. Lo que me ocurrió a mí es nada comparado con lo que Annie puede estar sufriendo. La policía dice que la han buscado en todos lados y no aparece.

—No en todos lados. No han ido al mundo mágico.

—Pero, ¿tú crees que…?

—La adivinación no es mi fuerte, pero sí la lógica. Y mi lógica me dice que la magia busca magia, así que si Annie no está entre los muggles, debe estar entre los magos y creo que ya es hora que tú regreses a ese mundo.

—No puedo, yo renuncié a mi magia. Soy tan muggle como cualquiera.

—¡Ja! ¡Es como si le ordenaras a tu corazón que no lata! No puedes renunciar a algo que está en tu biología. Hermione, la magia nació contigo… que no tengas la varita y de que tu consiente y subconsciente se digan a sí mismos que no eres bruja, es una cosa… Pero, felizmente lo sigues siendo. No puedes conjurar nada, porque simplemente no has practicado hacer magia sin varita… aunque es sabido que los mejores magos y brujas pueden conjurar sin ella, aunque para la mayoría es necesaria.

—Es decir, que… ¿puedo recuperar mis poderes? Es decir, ¿sigo siendo bruja? Pero, el profesor que hizo el conjuro para quitarme la magia dijo que los había… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿Desactivado?

—Ese fue Constantine, ¿no? —dijo Michael sonriendo y llevándose un dedo a la sien.

—Sí, ¿lo conoces? —preguntó algo sorprendida.

—Algo —dijo él como no dando importancia—. Mira, sí… Efectivamente él pudo «desactivar» tu magia consiente. Pero la inconsciente, esa que viene de fábrica —agregó con una leve sonrisa torcida—, todavía está aquí y aquí —señaló primero las manos de Hermione y luego su corazón. Ella sonrió sintiéndose más fuerte. Tal vez el médico tenía razón y la magia todavía estuviera allí, escondida.

—Cuando decidí regresar al mundo muggle, nadie sabía que esperaba a Annie.

—Huiste. Supuse que lo harías. Pero, ¿sabes? Me sorprende que mi primo, siendo experto legeremante, no haya visto lo que tú le ibas a decir aquel día. Yo lo supe apenas te vi el rostro.

—Al principio yo quería decírselo porque a eso iba, pero cuando me dijo que se casaba con Astoria, cerré mi mente tanto como pude para no obligarlo a nada, para no avergonzarlo ante los suyos y claro, la cerré para él, mientras que tú te enterabas por otro lado… ¡magos!

—Conociéndolo, estoy seguro le habría importado bien poco lo que tú le dijeras, de todas formas se habría casado. Astoria estaba embarazada —Hermione quería llorar, siempre supo que Draco era un mujeriego pero jamás se imaginó que embarazara a las dos al mismo tiempo y eso fue lo que más daño le causó durante los meses posteriores a aquella vez.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

No todo resultó como Annie hubiese querido: aquel día Rosmerta la castigó como nunca, se tuvo que bañar con agua fría e ir a la cama sin cenar. ¡Moría de hambre! Había caminado toda la tarde buscando cómo regresar a casa, pero gracias a esos niños logró dar con la casa y eso no consideró su mamá a la hora del castigo y ahora su estómago le pedía alimentos.

Estaba acostada mirando el cielo estrellado, a través de la ventana, con su oso de peluche abrazado y el perro tendido en el piso. Marcus, el querido labrador era su compañía, mientras lloraba porque la soledad la invadía. Cerró los ojos y una mirada miel apareció en su mente… Un rostro hermoso y de cabello castaño, ¿quién era esa mujer de facciones angelicales y que le decía que la amaba? Tan dulce, tan bella… que deseaba que estuviera a su lado, pero de pronto, ¡llamas! Fuego por doquier… Otra vez la imagen de aquella noche invadió su mente.

—¡Mamá! —gritó y su misma voz la despertó. Sudaba, estaba empapada y mientras lloraba no había unos brazos que la consolaran y cobijaran. La habitación estaba bastante apartada de Rosmerta como para que la hubiese escuchado, por lo tanto recurría a lo de siempre: consolarse ella misma, abrazándose y diciendo que todo ya iba a pasar.

Se levantó y miró por la ventana. Aún no amanecía y, a pesar de estar en verano, sintió un poco de frío. Corrió otra vez a la cama. Esa casa se estaba convirtiendo en una cárcel. No la dejaban tener amigos y no podía salir, lo peor era que ahora estaba castigada. Pero ella no se iba a victimizar y tampoco iba a seguir cautiva, menos si sabía que Rosmerta no era su madre. Eso era lo único claro que tenía: sus padres estaban muertos, entonces, ¿quién era Rosmerta? ¿Una tía? ¿Su abuela? Nunca le había dicho nada. Así que debía investigar.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

En la mañana Albus se levantó al alba, ya que Ronald Junior lo había despertado temprano. Debían nuevamente ver a Annie y para eso planearon pedir autorización para salir a Hogsmeade durante la tarde.

El día anterior Albus, aprovechando que su padre lo fue a buscar a La Madriguera para que cenaran juntos, logró escabullirse dentro de las habitaciones de Grimmauld Place y buscó aquello que él guardaba con recelo: una capa de invisibilidad que utilizaría para llegar hasta Annie, pues temía que podía estar sufriendo.

—Nos vamos luego de almuerzo —dijo Ronald poniéndose los zapatos.

—Sí, hay que estar atentos. No quiero que nos sorprendan.

—Por lo mismo, hay que actuar con mucho cuidado.

—Pero yo quiero contarle a la abuela lo de Annie —reconoció Albus.

—Sí, creo que es lo mejor.

Los dos chicos pasaban las vacaciones juntos. Albus era hijo de Harry y Ginny, ambos se encontraban divorciados desde hacía un par de años. Harry nunca pudo compatibilizar el trabajo del ministerio con su rol de esposo y Ginevra había preferido estudiar. Era medimaga en San Mungo y pretendientes no le faltaban. Por su parte Ronald Junior era hijo de Ron y Lavander Brown, quienes nunca se casaron porque ambos gustaban de la libertad. Ron trabajaba en el ministerio junto a Harry, los dos seguían siendo buenos amigos y padres preocupados por sus hijos.

Los niños bajaron a desayunar y allí en el comedor estaban los abuelos, Molly y Arthur, junto a Ginny, George, Angelina, los hijos de estos, Fred, un pecoso pelirrojo de unos diez años y la bebé de casi un año en los brazos de su madre.

—Abuela, ¿tú conoces a la señora Rosmerta? —preguntó Albus. Ginny arqueó una ceja por lo poco usual de la pregunta de su hijo.

—No mucho, ¿por qué lo preguntas, Albus? —inquirió la abuela.

—¿Ella tiene una hija? —preguntó Ronald Junior por otro lado. Más extraño todavía para Ginny fue esa pregunta, ¿qué se traían esos dos?

—Yo que sepa, pues no —manifestó Molly.

—A ver, ¿por qué este interrogatorio? —preguntó directamente Ginny, mientras untaba su tostada con mermelada.

—Es que ayer conocimos a una niña, como de la edad nuestra, que se había extraviado en el bosque y la ayudamos, dijo que vivía Hogsmeade con Madame Rosmerta… pero cuando la llevamos a su casa, esa mujer la trató muy mal. Yo creo que la ha castigado —relató Albus.

—Y ha de tener un dragón vigilando la entrada —con la boca llena, tal como su padre, Ronald complementó el relato de su primo —Ginny se admiró del pensamiento tan mágico de su sobrino y sonrió con ternura.

—Al, ¿y cómo era esa niña? —preguntó Angelina que le daba una papilla a Roxanne.

—Muy linda… —respondió rápidamente Albus.

—¡Sí _bellíiiisima_! —ese era Ronald Junior que, al hablar, unas cuantas migajas de pan fueron a parar a la cara de Molly.

—Cuando aprendas a comer como la gente civilizada, recién estarás en condiciones de mirar a las chicas —Ginny tomó un paño y le limpió la boca a su sobrino.

—Tiene un cabello castaño ondulado. Lo extraño es que tiene algunos mechos blancos… —explicó Albus.

—¡Sí! Y sus ojos son grises… no azules —agregó Ronald.

—Y habla muy segura, como que no fuera de aquí. Dice que se llama Annie, que sus padres murieron y que ahora vive en Las Tres Escobas y le dice «mamá» a Madame Rosmerta — continuó Albus.

—¡Vaya! ¡Sí que les interesó aquella niña! —indicó Ginny.

—Es que lo que pasó ayer, fue muy extraño, ¿no es cierto, Ron?

—Así es —corroboró el pelirrojo.

—Yo no he sabido de magos que hayan muerto últimamente, ni menos que hubiesen dejado a una niña huérfana, ¿tú sabes algo, padre? —preguntó George a Arthur, que solo se había limitado a escuchar atentamente la conversación.

—No, George. No recuerdo nada similar, tal vez la pequeña sea de otro pueblo o tal vez de otro país.

—Es posible —concordó.

—Pero la está pasando mal. Madame Rosmerta la empujó muy fuerte y ella se pegó con la puerta. Iba llorar pero se aguantó y esa mujer le gritó que era una puerca… — explicó Albus con un poco de pena.

—¡Pobre niña! Quizá el hecho de criar a una niña pequeña le está pasando la cuenta a Rosmerta —Molly intentó darle alguna justificación a ese acto aunque no estaba de acuerdo.

—El maltrato hacia los niños no se justifica con nada, Molly —Arthur odiaba ese tipo de castigos.

—Lo sé, por eso, quizá sea necesario pedir a los servicios sociales del ministerio que se den una vuelta por Las Tres Escobas, ¿qué dices Arthur?

—Por el simple relato de unos niños no irán, Molly, ya sabes cómo son.

—Pero quizá por el relato de una abuela, sí. Creo que mañana me dejaré caer por Hogsmeade y pasaré a tomar unos zumos frutales a Las Tres Escobas, ¿quién me acompaña?

—¡Yo! —gritaron los niños contentos.

— _Y yo tabien_ —añadió la pequeña Roxanne golpeando la cuchara con la mesa.


	7. La Antigua Escuela de Merlín

Draco Malfoy, un hombre de pocas palabras, solitario y apartado del mundo, se encontraba en la biblioteca de la mansión. A pesar de tener esposa e hijo, su vida no había sido fácil. Había sido obligado por su padre a convertirse en mortífago y luego a asumir la repulsa pública cuando Voldemort fue destruido. Después, para redimir la honra de la familia, se vio obligado a contraer matrimonio con Astoria Greengrass, quien se encontraba embarazada cuando se casaron. En ese entonces él estaba saliendo a escondidas con Hermione Granger, la impura que había osado entrar en su corazón, y a quien tanto daño le causó con ese matrimonio. Tal fue el dolor provocado, que desde el día en que le confesó que se casaba con otra, nunca más supo de ella. A veces, la creía ver caminando por el callejón Diagon o le parecía divisarla de pie en alguna esquina de Hogsmeade, pero en realidad solo era su imaginación. Hermione había dejado el mundo mágico y renunciado a todo por su culpa.

Incluso en una oportunidad se acercó a Harry Potter, quien trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia, a preguntar si sabía algo de ella. Pero como era de esperar la respuesta de Potter fue negativa, no obstante para él fue extraño que Malfoy preguntara por Hermione e intentó indagar por qué él se preocupaba por ella, si tanto daño les causó durante los años de colegio. Lo que nunca supo Potter fue que entre él y Hermione, durante el séptimo curso había surgido un romance apasionado, en silencio, a escondidas de todos. Pero cuando el curso terminó, él se vio enfrentado en la cruda realidad: dar respuesta a un matrimonio arreglado con anterioridad y el cual tuvo que aceptar, pues Astoria estaba esperando un hijo. Todo fue muy raro, él quiso ser fiel a Hermione, porque sentía que entre ellos había algo muy sólido y en varias oportunidades sintió que ese amor era verdadero, incluso por su mente cruzó la idea de huir con ella lejos, para dejar de lado ese acuerdo… pero un día… en una fiesta y luego de algunas copas, perdió la noción de la realidad y despertó con Astoria a su lado, así como era antes de que él iniciara con Hermione… el resto es historia, luego se enteró que ella estaba embarazada y ya no había marcha atrás.

Desde aquel tiempo hasta ahora su matrimonio era un desastre. Astoria no pasaba en casa. Siempre se hallaba de viaje con su hermana gastándose la fortuna de la familia y él se había hecho cargo de cuidados de Scorpius, un niño muy parecido a él, tenía sus mismos ojos y cabello, pero en cuanto al carácter, este debió haberlo heredarlo de algún otro pariente, porque era tranquilo, no buscaba peleas, ni era malcriado, como Draco de niño. Al contrario, para Scorpius llevar el estigma Malfoy le había traído más de algún problema, pues lo asociaban directamente con su padre, que no gozaba de buena fama en su niñez, lo cual había dado como resultado un niño solitario y sin amistades. Incluso tenía profesores particulares en casa, ya que no iba a ningún colegio. Su única posibilidad de compartir con niños de su edad, estaba reservada para cuando cumpliera los once años y fuera a Hogwarts. Tan solitario era el padre, como el hijo.

—Draco, hijo... debemos ver el tema del aniversario matrimonial. Treinta años de vida conyugal es todo un récord —tan metido se hallaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó entrar a su madre a la biblioteca.

—Te daría una medalla. Nadie soporta tanto —respondió Draco mirando por la ventana. Afuera el día estaba radiante y unos elfos cortaban el pasto de la entrada. Narcisa hizo como que no había escuchado el comentario de su hijo. Sabía que ambos no se llevaban bien. Draco no perdonaba a Lucius el haber planificado lo de su matrimonio, el cual a vista de todos era un fiasco, pero las apariencias ante la alta sociedad mágica había que cuidarlas.

—Debemos invitar a tus primos y a tus tíos. Hemos pensado en realizar una semana de eventos, con cenas, fiestas y excursiones, ¿qué te parece?

—Hay muchos que viven lejos, ¿se tendrían que quedar aquí? ¡Ah! Y no te olvides de los familiares squibs y muggles, ¡Ja! «La vergüenza de la Familia Malfoy» ¿Ellos también vendrán? Espero que sí, me gustaría ver la cara a mi padre.

—No seas así con Lucius, además ya sabes que es la costumbre mágica. Y sí, he pensado en que se queden aquí, esta mansión tiene muchas habitaciones desocupadas, suficientes para acogerlos a todos.

—Haz lo que quieras madre, es tu fiesta y la de mi padre. Yo no veo en qué te pueda aportar, además me conoces y sabes que detesto ese tipo de cursilerías.

—No se trata de que te dediques a escribir las tarjetas o a hacer ramos florales, Draco Lucius. Te lo cuento, única y exclusivamente para te pongas en contacto con tu mujer y le digas que esa semana debe estar en casa y ambos tendrán que demostrar todo lo que se aman —lo último lo dijo con una mueca porque ella sabía a cabalidad qué tal iba esa relación.

—¡Mi matrimonio! ¡Como si existiera! ¡En el mundo de los muggles estaríamos divorciados hace siglos!

—Pero no eres muggle, ni vives en ese mundo. Eres un mago con tradición y ambos deben dejar claro que su matrimonio es un ejemplo dentro de las familias más antiguas, así acallaremos los cotilleos que muchos andan diciendo…

—Claro madre, como quieras, para actuar soy un experto. Ahora si me permites —dijo dando unos pasos hacia la puerta de la sala—, debo ir a Londres. Tengo un par de cosas pendientes.

—¿Por qué no se lo ordenas a un elfo?

—No voy al Callejón Diagon, voy a ver a algunos amigos en la ciudad —mentía, lo único que quería era salir de casa.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Mientras tanto Ron y Albus, caminaban por Hogsmeade rumbo a Las Tres Escobas. Esperaban ver a Annie y si no estaba accesible, Potter tenía guardada en la mochila una prenda muy querida de su padre, la cual tomó sin autorización y que estaba dispuesto a utilizar si no lograba a ver a Annie. Sin embargo, no hubo necesidad de ello. Allí estaba la niña de los ojos grises, de pie en una pared de madera, a un costado del bar, mirando hacia el bosque y no se había dado cuenta de la presencia ellos.

—¡Annie! ¿Cómo estás? —dijo Albus en voz baja. Annie los miró y sonrió de inmediato. Era como si los estuviera esperando.

—¡Hola chicos! Mamá Rosmerta no quiere que hable con extraños —saludó algo afligida.

—Nosotros no somos extraños, somos tus amigos. Te vinimos a rescatar de la dragona —dijo Ronald Junior sonriente

—¿Dragona? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Que no te escuche mamá Rosmerta!

—Nos dijiste que tus padres han muerto... —comenzó Albus.

—Sí.

—Pero ella, ¿qué es de ti? ¿Es tu tía o tu abuela, acaso? ¿Recuerdas cómo eren tus padres? —insistió el pelinegro.

—En verdad no sé si ella es alguna tía lejana o algo parecido… y en cuanto a mis padres, lo único que recuerdo es el fuego… las explosiones. A veces sueño con mamá, otras con papá, pero nada más. Y de mamá Rosmerta, no tengo memorias de ella antes de ese incendio.

—¡Annie! —se escuchó el grito de Rosmerta desde el interior de la estancia.

—Chicos me debo ir.

—¡Espera! Por favor dinos si te ha castigado… ¿te ha golpeado? ¿Podemos hacer algo para ayudarte? —preguntó Albus.

—No, bueno… solo lo que vieron... pero no me ha golpeado, solo que tengo prohibido salir hasta el próximo campeonato de Quidditch… —los niños se miraron extrañados, eso sería en tres años más—. De todas formas les agradezco mucho que se preocupen por mí.

—¡Uf! ¡Para cuando salgas de tu castigo, estaremos a punto de entrar a Hogwarts!

—¡Annie! ¡¿Dónde te has metido niña desobediente?! —otra vez la voz chillona y poco agradable de Rosmerta.

—Adiós chicos, nos vemos luego —dijo un poco triste y se encaminó a la casa, dejando a sus amigos afuera.

—Creo que le debemos informar a la abuela de esto —propuso Ronald. Albus asintió.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Aquel mismo día Hermione había acordado reunirse nuevamente con Michael en su casa. Esta vez un carro de propiedad del médico con un chófer, la fue a buscar a su casa.

Michael ya la estaba esperando. Se encontraba sentado en un sofá de la sala leyendo una tarjeta.

—Buenas tardes, doctor —saludó formalmente Hermione, quien esta vez vestía un pantalón blanco ancho de pretina gruesa y una blusa amarilla de mangas largas con encaje en sus puños. Se veía muy femenina. Michel la observó de pies a cabeza. Sin duda aquella mujer era muy sensual y bella.

—Hermione, ¿cómo estás? ¿Lista para iniciar el proceso de recuperación de tu magia? —ella asintió. Tenía un poco de miedo, pero sabía que aquel hombre le ayudaría a recobrar sus poderes y por sobre todo, a recuperar a su pequeña—. Quiero que leas esto —Michael le entregó la tarjeta que llevaba el sello de la casa Malfoy. Hermione enarcó una ceja al verlo y curiosa lo leyó de inmediato:

* * *

 _Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy invitan a usted y esposa (o acompañante), a la semana de festejos en honor a sus Bodas de Perla. Tal actividad se llevará a cabo entre el 20 y el 27 de agosto del presente._

 _Esperamos contar con su presencia para que compartan con nosotros el orgullo y la alegría de vivir treinta años de feliz matrimonio_.

* * *

—Así que treinta años cumplen los Malfoy, ¿irás? —preguntó Hermione devolviendo la invitación a Michael.

—Iremos —respondió él seguro. Ella lo miró sin entender.

—¿Yo? ¡Ni en sueños! ¡Ellos me odian! Fui una de las precursoras de que el régimen de Voldemort no prosperara. Además, está Draco...

—Hermione, dime, ¿te gustaría vengarte?

—¿Vengarme? Yo nunca he hablado de venganza hacia Draco.

—Pero él fue el culpable de tu hija creciera sin una figura paterna.

—No le hizo falta… bueno, no tanto…

—A ver Hermione, ven siéntame conmigo, debemos hablar… —Michael le tomó la mano y la guio para que se sentara junto a él—. Esta invitación viene a ayudarnos en lo que originalmente tenía planeado para ti y para mí. Dime Hermione, ¿realmente no te gustaría vengarte? ¿Quieres recuperar a tu hija? —ella lo miró extrañada, debía reconocer que sí, que quería ambas cosas, pero solo asintió. Tenía curiosidad de lo que Michael se traía en mente—. Pues bien, presentémonos delante de todos ellos, finjamos ser uno más e indaguemos qué han hecho de sus vidas, en dónde está Annie o dónde pudiesen tenerla.

—Michael, tú das todo por hecho… ¿y si no es así? ¿Y si estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso solo por hacerle caso a tu intuición?

—¿Y si no es solo intuición? ¿Y si tu hija está con Draco y los suyos?

—Si él la tuviera, te juro que no se lo perdonaría —pero Hermione sabía que Draco jamás cometería un delito, uno tan grave como el robo de niños. Sin embargo, su corazón le decía que el hecho de regresar podría, si bien no encontrar a su hija, darle señales de ella.

—Si Draco no está enterado de lo que le ha ocurrido a mi hija, me veré en la obligación de contarle la verdad. Quizá él me pueda ayudar —Michael la miró a los ojos y entendió que eso sería lo correcto.

—Sí, creo que con todo el poder que ellos tienen es posible que logres algo. Por otro lado, debo decirte que me resulta bastante sospechoso que ninguno de ellos te haya contactado al saberse la noticia.

—Ellos viven en un círculo muy cerrado y quizá no muchos lean o vean noticias policiales y muggles. Además, la publicación de la desaparición de Annie salió las primeras semanas… y quizá coincidió con otras noticias de mayor importancia para la prensa… No sé, son tantas las posibilidades… En fin, si ya lo has planeado todo tan bien, dime, ¿dónde quepo yo? ¿De qué voy? Como tu hermana, como tu pareja…. ¿cómo?

—Irías como mi esposa.

—Michael, eso es imposible y totalmente arriesgado. Ellos son magos y Draco sabe utilizar la legeremancia. Se dará cuenta de inmediato que no estamos casados.

—Yo te enseñaré oclumancia, así que tranquila. Tengo todo planeado. Es hora de mostrarle a esa familia que no es tan poderosa como ellos creen y a Draco, que le demuestres quién eres y lo que él se perdió.

—Y tú, ¿qué ganarás?

—Reivindicar mi nombre y el de mi madre. Recuerda que ellos siempre han pensado que soy muggle y me han despreciado por ello y no es así. Soy tan mago como Draco o como Lucius —Hermione guardó silencio, analizando los pro y los contra de ese plan que tenía tantas posibilidades de fallar, como de éxito... incierto, en ambos casos. Michael se sentó a su lado, luego de un par de minutos de silencio le dijo—: Tres galeones por tus pensamientos —Hermione lo miró y sonrió.

—Pienso en que nada es claro, pero la idea me atrae mucho.

—Mira, al término del día de hoy, te lo volveré a preguntar. Así que por lo pronto, acompáñame, bajemos al sótano, es hora de que recuperes tu magia. Lo primero, es lo primero —Hermione inspiró fuerte y asintió.

Michael la guio por los pasillos de la casa hasta llegar a una entrada de piedra, en donde se hallaba una escalera que descendía varios pisos e iluminada por algunas antorchas. Abajo se encontraba un salón con grandes estanterías llenas de libros antiguos, un mesón en el centro, unos cuantos calderos y una chimenea. Pergaminos, cuadernos de anotaciones, plumas y lápices; un computador, una máquina de escribir y algunos frascos de tintas. Hermione miró todo sorprendida.

—Es una mezcla rara de magia con vida muggle —reconoció Michael dándose cuenta de que Hermione advirtió la combinación anormal de aquella habitación—. Bien, lo primero es que recuperes tu varita o más bien, que tengas una.

—Bueno, la mía, yo...

—La entregaste al ministerio, lo sé. Ocurrió el día en que te presentaste a renunciar a tu magia y tuviste que entregarla.

—Pero, ¿puedo usar otra varita que no sea la mía?

—Sí, recuerda que la varita elige al mago y yo tengo varias. Ayer fui a ver a Olivander y me entregó algunas para que pruebes...

—¿El señor Olivander sabe de mí?

—Olivander sabe todo, tranquila. También sabe lo mío. Ven, acércate —Hermione se acercó a la mesa y vio unas cuantas cajas que contenían diversas varitas. Eligió una y no sintió nada, luego tomó otra y el pelo se le encrespó—. No, creo que esa no —dijo Michael sonriente—. Prueba con esta —abrió otra caja y sacó una varita de color negro y tal como cuando eligió su primera varita, aquella que era de madera de vid con fibra de corazón de dragón, sintió un calor por el rostro, su cabello volvió a la normalidad y supo entonces que esa varita era de ella—. Mmm madera de haya con cabello de unicornio... bien, ¿no? ¿Cómo la sientes? —Hermione sonrió—. ¿Ves? Si la magia no estuviera en ti, no habrías podido elegir una varita... ¿Convencida?

—Totalmente —dijo segura mirando y tocando su varita negra de doce pulgadas.

Luego de aquello, Michael hizo un par de conjuros en una lengua que Hermione desconocía, realizando movimientos con la varita tan extremadamente complejos como para aprenderlos en una clase. Luego de ello, una figura translúcida apareció en el sótano. Tenía forma de mujer, del tamaño de Hermione, deslizándose hasta ella, traspasándola y luego, de en un segundo, ya no estaba... se había ido.

—Tu magia, Hermione, está en ti, solo debes activarla —le entregó un libro de conjuros en cuya portada estaba consignado el nombre de Merlín—. Te dije que soy de la antigua escuela, Hermione. Ahora debes leer el conjuro que allí aparece y hacer el mismo movimiento de varita que yo hice.

—¡Eso imposible hacerlo! ¡Solo te vi una vez!

—Sígueme entonces —Michael hizo nuevamente el movimiento y Hermione lo siguió—. ¿Entendido?

—Casi.

—Bueno, es algo. Ahora lee el conjuro y realiza el movimiento en cada punto seguido.

—Muy bien —Hermione tomó el libro y comenzó a leer—: _Las nubes oscuras del ocaso albergan tristezas y alegrías y ocultan sentimientos y habilidades. Los nubarrones de tu corazón esconden tu magia. Tu cerebro alberga la magia que tu corazón esconde. Merlín, Lillith y Saba... devolved la magia a... a mí... Hermione Granger, la bruja que ocultó en su nube la magia de su vida_ —hizo los movimientos necesarios, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta—. ¿Y? ¿Por qué no ha ocurrido nada?

—Esperabas fuegos artificiales, ¿acaso? Hermione, no toda la magia funciona como siempre tú lo has creído, recuerda esta es mi magia... la verdadera, la de Merlín, distinta a la que pudiste aprender en Hogwarts o de sus fundadores, Godric, Rowena, Salazar o Helga. Tienes la misión aprender magia, de la buena y de la mala, sin irte a los extremos, ¿te atreves?

—Me atrevo a aprender esta magia y a presentarme delante de los Malfoy contigo.

—Esa era la heroína que quería ver, Hermione Granger —dijo con un tono presumido y con voz arrastrada. Hermione cada vez lo encontraba más parecido a Draco. Con la diferencia de que este Malfoy, al parecer, sí tenía sentimientos **.**


	8. Matrimonios por Conveniencia

—Concéntrate, Hermione. Cierra tu mente. No dejes que me entere de qué guardas allí, he visto cosas que no debí… —dijo Michael aquella tarde mientras practicaban oclumancia.

Hermione no lograba dominar la técnica, pero sí había avanzado bastante. Los hechizos los estaba ejecutando en forma correcta, algunos encantamientos todavía no los podía hacer pero en contraste con aquello, aprendió algunos nuevos. Michael era un mago excepcional. Su sabiduría solo la podría comparar con la profesora McGonagall. Conocía demasiado y sabía de técnicas de aprendizaje que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Y claro, además poseía tantos títulos muggles que podía aplicar sus conocimientos en todas las ramas, tanto de la ciencia como de la magia.

Incluso poseía un programa computacional que él mismo había diseñado con el cual jugaba con nuevos movimientos de varita para experimentar en innovadoras técnicas que no dudaba en compartir con Hermione, porque él, en muy pocas ocasiones utilizaba la varita, pues era muy hábil en la magia de manos libres.

—¿Qué has visto? —preguntó Hermione algo avergonzada.

—Lo suficiente como para decirte que tú y mi primo eran excelente amantes —respondió con una mueca de fastidio, mientras preparaba un té.

Hermione guardó silencio, moría de vergüenza al escuchar aquello... _—_ _¿Qué habrá visto específicamente?_

—Lo que ustedes hicieron la noche de la graduación, Hermione. ¡Por Merlín, mujer, cierra tu mente! ¡Te estoy viendo todo! ¡Ah! Y no pongas esa cara, recuerda que soy médico y estoy acostumbrado a ver gente desnuda…

—¡Habrás visto gente desnuda pero sucede que estamos hablando de mí, Thompson! ¡Si hay una puerta abierta, no tienes por qué entrar! ¡No seas intruso! —exclamó seria, segura y en tono retador, tal como Michael quería que fuera.

—¡Eso es lo quiero de ti, Granger! Quiero que seas rebelde, contestataria y por sobretodo desafiante y oposicionista. No te quiero dócil, obediente, ni menos callada. Debes ser fiel exponente Malfoy, ¿entendido? Ah, y por lo que haya visto de tus recuerdos, no me interesa en lo absoluto. Es tu vida... y yo también tengo mis vivencias como cualquier ser humano.

—Claro, como las vividas con Astoria Greeng... ¡Michael! —él quedó perplejo. Sus defensas habían sido vulneradas y nada menos que por su aprendiz quien acababa de ver en sus propios recuerdos.

—¡Hermione! Que... que... ¿Qué fue lo que viste? Pero cómo, no comprendo…

—Tranquilo —dijo ella riendo—. Ya entiendo, pero tranquilo ¡Ja, ja, ja! No diré nada… ¡Ja, ja, ja! Pero tú y la estirada esposa de Draco… Es que no… No lo puedo creer

—No puedes decir nada, eso es secreto —agregó Michael ruborizado.

—Como tú dijiste, son tus historias y a mí no me interesan.

—Entre ella y yo nunca hubo nada serio. Al contrario, siempre fui el «muggle asqueroso» con quien ella se entretenía

Hermione notó algo de tristeza en las palabras de Michael. La taza de té que se había servido quedó en una mesa mientras él se había acercado a la chimenea.

—¿La amabas?

—Creo que no. Si la hubiese amado, le habría contado que realmente era mago y no muggle, pero no lo hice.

—Entiendo.

—Continuemos. Veo que has avanzado mucho, en poco tiempo me sobrepasarás —Hermione sonrió y asintió. Era Malfoy después de todo, aunque le doliera no lo iba a demostrar.

—Creo que lo de recién fue casualidad.

—En mi mundo no existen las casualidades. Venga, sigamos, que solo restan dos semanas de entrenamiento antes de presentarnos como marido y mujer ante los Malfoy.

—Eso me da pavor.

—Pavor, les dará a ellos cuando te vean conmigo y les demostremos quiénes somos. ¡Expeliarmus! —exclamó en forma imprevista, pero Hermione había hecho el hechizo de protección con antelación—. ¡Bien, Granger, bien! Siempre atenta, jamás bajes las defensas. Y tu mente cerrada. No te olvides, Hermione… no lo olvides.

—Cansa, me cansa mucho y me llega a doler la cabeza.

—Al principio, será así. Una vez que domines la técnica, ni te darás cuenta.

—Espero que así sea… ¡Ah! Antes que se me olvide… Michael, es hora que me vayas diciendo «mi amor», «mi vida» o «querida»... Considero que llamarnos por nuestros apellidos va a ser sospechoso, ¿no crees?

—Tienes razón, «vida de mi vida» —respondió Michael rodando los ojos, pero ella tenía razón, debía comenzar acostumbrarse a los nuevos vocativos para su esposa.

—Bien, «tesorito de mi corazón» —añadió Hermione riendo.

—Cursi... muy cursi.

—Y seguro que «vida de mi vida» no lo es.

—Dejémoslo mejor en «querida» y «querido», ¿te parece?

—Como digas, «querido».

—Suena bien… y ahora sigamos, Hermione Malfoy.

—¿Malfoy?, pero dijiste que tu apellido es Thompson

—Yo uso el apellido de mi madre en el mundo Muggle, pero recuerda que mi padre es Calcius Malfoy, hermano de Lucius. Te lo dije, ¿no?

—Sí, me lo dijiste… Debes dejarme todo claro, no quiero que el plan se nos caiga por un pequeño detalle.

—Sí, revisaremos cada parte nuevamente del árbol genealógico pero ahora, ¿podemos seguir? —y volvía ese tonito tan familiar en él. Hermione solo meneó la cabeza, a pesar de lo molesto que podría llegar a ser, ¡por Dios que le gustaba!

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Molly llegó junto a sus nietos a Las Tres Escobas; también la acompañaba su nuera, Angelina. Ambas querían indagar sobre la niña que allí vivía junto a Madame Rosmerta. No era común en aquel poblado que la muerte de alguien pasara desapercibida. Y al parecer, según lo relatado por Ron y Albus, eso era lo que había ocurrido en el caso de los padres de Annie.

Entraron a la taberna y ordenaron algunos jugos de frutas de la estación y helados de crema con salsa de fresas para los más pequeños.

—No veo a la niña —dijo Angelina subrepticiamente mirando a su alrededor.

—Ella siempre está afuera —respondió Albus. En ese momento la muchacha que atendía las mesas les servía los helados.

—¿Te puedo hacer una consulta? —indagó Molly—. ¿En dónde está Annie?

—Debe estar en el patio, a esta hora suele darle de comer a los gansos y a las gallinas.

—Ah… ¿Y no entra aquí, al restaurant? —insistió Molly.

—Muy pocas veces. A madame Rosmerta no le gusta que ella converse con mucha gente.

—Lo que pasa es que mis nietos son amigos de ella, y la quieren ver.

—Mmm, no los había visto antes —la muchacha los miró de soslayo.

—Somos nuevos amigos, nos conocimos hace un par de días en el bosque —se apresuró a responder Ronald.

—Y la quieren ver, ¿ahora? —preguntó la muchacha.

—¡Sí! —exclamaron los niños.

—Madame Rosmerta no está, así que le diré a Annie que venga, pero por favor no digan que yo la traje.

A los pocos segundos la joven trajo de la mano a Annie, con su cabello desordenado, luciendo un vestido rojo y zapatillas bajas.

—¡Annie! —los niños sonrientes se pusieron de pie, la saludaron y abrazaron.

—¡Chicos! ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Hola, señorita —dijo Molly al verla, momento en el cual sintió que se le movía el mundo por completo. Ella conocía a mucha gente y todos alababan su gran capacidad para recordar nombres y rostros, y esa niña tenía algo familiar... esos ojos... su cabello... ¡el color del cabello y su piel! Le recordaba a... ¡No, eso era imposible! —Mi nombre es Molly y ella es Angelina —la nuera de Molly también había quedado perpleja al ver a la niña.

—Te pareces a... —iba a decir lo que estaba pensando, pero Molly hizo una mueca para que guardara silencio.

Por más que quisieron que Annie tomara un helado, ella se negó, pues lo tenía prohibido. Además temía que llegara mamá Rosmerta y la sorprendiera conversando con extraños. Aunque para ella esa gente no era extraña. Es más, consideraba a Albus y a Ronald como sus amigos, también había advertido en Angelina y en Molly un aire familiar que le brindaba confianza. Conversaron largo rato y Annie relató a las mujeres lo mismo que a los niños, en relación a los recuerdos de sus padres y de cómo la trataba Rosmerta.

Al cabo de casi media hora Annie decidió entrar a la casa porque calculaba que Rosmerta llegaría en cualquier momento. Así que los Weasley, para evitarle problemas, se despidieron de ella. Esperaron un rato más, pues Molly quería hablar con la tabernera, pero esta no llegaba y se hacía tarde. Decidieron entonces darse una vuelta otro día. Molly había resuelto pedir formalmente a Arthur que el departamento asuntos familiares del ministerio se diera una vuelta por el bar pues a ella le parecía que la niña estaba en situación irregular.

—En todo caso, Molly —dijo Angelina mientras los niños corrían delante de ellas por la calle—, imaginemos que efectivamente la pequeña le fue entregada a Madame Rosmerta en forma irregular... ¿qué pasará? ¿Se la llevarán a un orfanato?

—Ese es el riesgo. No me gustaría que estuviera en esos hogares… Le diré a Arthur que se asesore bien con el juez de menores para que acelere todo, así podríamos, mientras dura la investigación, pedir la tutela temporal.

—Eso podría ser. Molly, ¿te fijaste a quién se parece? —Molly asintió— ¡A Hermione! Pero también tiene aire de los Malfoy... ¿Estoy loca? ¡Eso es imposible! ¿No?

—Ambas conocemos a casi todos en nuestra comunidad… Algo extraño hay en esta situación. A Hermione hace casi ocho años que no la vemos.

—La misma edad de la niña.

—Correcto, pero no debemos adelantarnos a los hechos. Debemos indagar más. ¡Ah! Y Angelina, por favor…

—Lo sé, Molly, esto queda entre nosotras.

—Gracias, hija.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A solo una semana de la celebración de las Bodas de Perla de los Malfoy, Narcisa estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Lucius había delegado toda la responsabilidad en ella. Poco o nada se preocupó de los preparativos, ya que confiaba plenamente en las capacidades de su mujer. Además ese era un tema que ella debía ver, total, la idea nació de Narcisa. Por él, que se realizara o no un evento de ese tipo no era relevante en lo absoluto.

— _Narcisa y sus idiotas costumbres_.

Por otra parte, si bien es cierto que no le preocupaba la celebración en sí, le interesaba demasiado que la familia se mostrara sólida y unida ante la comunidad mágica y por sobre todo, delante de la parentela Malfoy Black. Que se viera como una familia armoniosa y próspera. No iba a permitir que Astoria y Draco hicieran uno de sus numeritos, aquellos que acostumbraban a realizar cada vez que ella estaba en casa. De eso debía hablar con su hijo. Prohibido estaba mostrarse débiles y menos dejar entrever que ese matrimonio era por conveniencia y que lo único que unía a Draco con Astoria era Scorpius, un niño tan diferente a él y a Draco.

Subió al dormitorio de su hijo y allí lo encontró revisando algunas fotos antiguas.

—¿Recordando tus tiempos en Hogwarts?

—Sí, algo —respondió guardando el álbum en un cajón—. Tú dirás qué se te ofrece —dijo Draco rápidamente. No quería dilatar una conversación con su padre, porque realmente no le interesaba.

—Quiero hablar contigo, hijo.

—¿Y desde cuándo estás tan comunicativo conmigo?

—Por lo visto contigo jamás volveré a tener una conversación como las de antes.

—¿Cuáles? Que yo recuerde, nunca has tenido tiempo para hablar de padre a hijo.

Lucius respiró profundo y trató de no ahondar en el tema, era típico que Draco, cada vez que podía, le recordaba lo poco preocupado que fue él en su rol de padre.

—Se trata de la celebración de la próxima semana.

—Ya me sé el libreto. Tranquilo, mira me lo sé de memoria: tengo un matrimonio feliz y amo con todo mi corazón a la adorable de Astoria. ¿Conforme? Pues bien, ahora díselo a ella, si se digna a regresar a casa antes de la fecha.

—¿No le has informado? —preguntó Lucius sorprendido.

—Lo hice. Pero no la puedo obligar a que esté aquí ese día.

—Puedes y lo harás. Quiero que esa harpía aquí… mañana a más tardar. Si no, que se atenga a las consecuencias.

—¿Qué? ¿La desheredarás? ¿Le confiscarás el pasaporte muggle? —preguntó Draco sardónicamente.

—No, por supuesto que no…

—Entonces, si me haces el favor —Draco señaló la puerta para que su padre saliera de la habitación—. Quiero descansar.

Lucius dejó a su hijo solo, podría haber reaccionado distinto ante el nulo interés de Draco, sin embargo, poco le importaba lo que sintiera, hiciera o dijera. Él ya se había pagado por ello… jamás su hijo se enteraría…

Draco dio un respiro de alivio, por lo menos su padre se había ido. No quería seguir hablando con él, además debía ir por Astoria. Prácticamente su esposa vivía fuera de Londres y cuando se dignaba a aparecer, se quedaba en un pent-house muggle en el centro de la ciudad. Sabía que durante la semana anterior había regresado de un viaje a la India que realizó con su hermana y que, como lo menos que quería era compartir habitación con él, prefería quedarse en ese lugar. Así que Draco optó por ir a hablar el tema personalmente con ella.

Desapareció de casa para ir directo al domicilio de Astoria, en el corazón del Londres muggle. Tocó el timbre y al segundo un ama de llaves abrió la puerta. Lo reconoció de inmediato y lo hizo pasar. Con la personalidad que lo caracterizaba ingresó raudo al lugar y subió al piso siguiente por la escalera de caracol y en una de las habitaciones estaba su esposa peinando el largo cabello castaño oscuro. Vestía un traje de gala, era evidente que tenía planes para esa noche.

—Draco, ¿qué quieres aquí? —preguntó algo sorprendida pero sonriente.

—Debemos hablar —dijo él serio, cerrando la puerta.

—Si es por lo de la nota que enviaste, cuenta con que estaré allí la próxima semana mostrándole a todos lo felices que somos —añadió girando en el sillín y dejando sobre el bureau el cepillo.

—Mi padre dice que te quiere desde mañana en casa. Si no que te atengas a las consecuencias.

—Lucius cada día está más desquiciado, ¿qué piensa hacerme? ¿Un crucio, acaso?

—Es capaz —el rostro de la mujer se endureció—. No has preguntado por tu hijo, Astoria.

—Me imagino que está bien. Confío en ti, eres un buen padre.

—¿Sabes? Yo no sé qué te vi en el colegio, no tienes corazón... ¡Tu hijo te necesita! ¡Te extraña!

—Ya te dije… te tiene a ti, Draco. Cuando me casé contigo, me casé porque estaba embarazada y porque nos estaban obligando. Pero sucede que yo no quiero pasar mi vida como un ama de casa. Soy joven y quiero disfrutar la vida.

—¡Vaya! Por lo visto ya cambiaste de amante, ¿y quién es el idiota de ahora? —dijo Draco reparando en una pequeña caja de reloj que se hallaba sobre el mueble. El gusto de este «amante de turno» era bastante poco fino, pues tenía la imagen de una cerda en color rosa.

—Eso no te incumbe —respondió advirtiendo qué era lo que Draco había descubierto.

—Mira, por más que mis padres quieran cubrir el sol con un dedo, es de dominio popular lo zorra que eres.

—Tranquilo Draquito... mis amantes nunca son magos, así que por más que hayan sospechas, nadie puede afirmarlo a ciencia cierta… —dijo con descaro mientras tomó un cepillo y lo volvió a deslizar por su cabello. A Draco lo invadió la ira, tomándola súbitamente de ambos brazos y la puso de pie.

—¡Cuando termine este show barato de mi madre, tú y yo nos divorciaremos!

—¡Sí, y a Scorpius me lo llevo a Siberia! —respondió con una risa irónica, pues sabía que ese era punto débil de Draco.

—¡Eres una zorra malnacida!

—No, malnacida, no.


	9. Bodas de Perla

Durante los días previos a la celebración en la mansión Malfoy, Hermione se mudó con Michael, a fin de repasar los pasos a seguir y para conocerse mejor, para inventar vivencias, lugares visitados, detalles de su supuesto matrimonio, en fin, todo lo que pudiera sustentar la cercana actuación frente a los Malfoy.

Al final decidieron que llevaban cuatro años de casados y que no pensaban todavía ser padres. Su matrimonio se habría celebrado en Las Vegas, Estados Unidos en una visita que ambos realizaron y luego de una noche alocada terminaron casados. Y que, lejos de lo que muchos pensaron, la decisión de casarse era lo mejor que les pudo pasar, ya que se amaban.

Michael quería que Hermione se luciera ante esa familia que tan mal trató a su madre por el simple hecho de haber sido nacido muggle y quería que Draco se diera cuenta de la mujer que perdió por darle el gusto a su padre al casarse con otra. Por eso se preocupó de renovar el closet completo a «su esposa», contratando para ello a los más caros diseñadores del mundo muggle.

—Hasta la misma Reina Isabel envidiaría tu ropa —le dijo mientras revisaban juntos el envío que realizaron dos modistos famosos. Eran sus mejores y más exclusivas prendas las que habían llenado la habitación de Hermione—. Por lo menos llevarás unos cien trajes distintos —Hermione dio un suspiro y miró entre incrédula y emocionada—. Escúchame, de verdad quiero que te luzcas, que te veas bella… envidiada… y que Draco se retuerza por dentro al ver que te perdió.

Además, Michael se preocupó de todos los detalles: joyas, maquillajes, zapatos, accesorios y perfumes. Incluyendo también las exclusivas y carísimas argollas de matrimonio. Y para él, también eligió los mejores trajes, a pesar de que ya tenía mucho vestuario, pero esa ocasión ameritaba una renovación.

—Cuando esto termine, te devolveré todo. Yo no me quiero aprovechar. ¡Ah! Y sin discutir, es mi decisión y no hay espacio a objeciones —resolvió Hermione muy segura al cabo de unos segundos. No estaba dispuesta a aceptar todo aquello ya que en definitiva, no era nada de Michael, solo una mujer que había extraviado a su hija y que, por esas casualidades del destino, fue a dar justo con el primo del padre de esa niña.

—Lamentablemente la decisión de que te debes dejar todo para ti, la tomé yo antes. Así que Hermione, todo es tuyo —y la había dejado sola en la habitación sin dar espacio a que ella pudiera replicar.

— _Esa tan... tan… ¡Tan Malfoy! —_ se dijo Hermione que vio reflejado a Draco en Michael, el parecido físico no era nada comparado con los gestos y el tono de voz—. _A ver, Hermione, tranquiliza tus hormonas. Esto es un trabajo y tú vas solo a cobrarte lo que Draco te hizo. Él te dejó y se casó con otra, pero lo más importante es que regresarás al mundo mágico a buscar a tu hija, que de seguro allí está, pero y si ¿no?_

Salió de su habitación. Debía hablar con Michael, así que bajó las escaleras y lo encontró sentado en un sofá leyendo un libro de medicina.

—Michael, perdona que interrumpa pero, ¿podemos hablar?

—Sí, claro. Dime —respondió dejando de lado el libro y poniendo atención a lo que Hermione iba a decirle.

—¿Y si mi Annie no está en el mundo mágico? ¿Y si fue raptada por otras personas? ¿Y si...?

—Hermione, no volvamos a lo mismo. Son dos años en que la policía muggle no ha parado de buscarla y aun así no han dado con el paradero de ella. Debes confiar en mí, estoy seguro que está con alguien del mundo mágico. ¿Cómo lo sé? Es un presentimiento. Además recuerda que Annie también es de mi sangre, soy tu tío, recuérdalo y entre los parientes del mundo mágico existen lazos invisibles y fuertes. Creo que tu hija, en donde sea que se encuentre, está bien… no feliz, pero sí está segura. Dime, ¿confías en mí?

—Claro que confío en ti.

—Ven aquí —dijo invitándola a sentarse a su lado. Hermione aceptó y él cruzó su brazo por sobre los hombros de ella. Hermione descansó la cabeza en el hombro de él—. Encontraremos a Annie, tenlo por seguro. Tranquila, nunca más estarás sola.

—Michael, tú eres mi gran apoyo.

—Y tú el mío, Hermione.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Era día jueves 20 de agosto. Los jardines de la mansión Malfoy estaban arreglados de manera impresionante: grandes toldos blancos cubrían el paso de los rayos solares, además de varias sombrillas y flores engalanaban los espacios. Mesas arregladas para servir el almuerzo de aquel día que daba el inicio de la semana de festividades en celebración de los treinta años de matrimonio los que, según la tradición Malfoy, se festejaban durante una semana de corrido, con distintas actividades: abundantes almuerzos, cenas, excursiones, duelos, competencias y fiestas. Para eso Narcisa y Lucius contrataron los servicios de organizadores especializados en este tipo de celebraciones, quienes tenían todo listo, desde los más pequeños detalles hasta los recuerdos de todas y cada una de las actividades.

—¿Conforme con todo es circo, Narcisa? —preguntó Lucius mientras se acomodaba la corbata, de pie en la escalera al lado de su esposa.

—No es un circo, Lucius. Es la tradición. Deberías saberlo. Y sí, estoy conforme. Sé que saldrá muy bien, confío en que todos y digo «todos» —hizo énfasis en la última palabra dirigida a la pareja que estaba detrás de ellos, que era Astoria y Draco—, se porten a la altura.

—¡Nadie recuerda cuantos años llevamos de matrimonio! Este aniversario perfectamente podría haber pasado desapercibido —Lucius odiaba ese tipo de festividades. Si bien en un principio aceptó llevarla a cabo, ahora estaba arrepentido pues vería a mucha gentuza que solo iría con el único fin de tener temas de conversación en reuniones sociales.

—Eso es lo que tú crees. Pero por ahora, silencio, que ya vienen los invitados

Detrás de ellos estaba su hijo, elegantemente vestido de frac, junto a Astoria, que aquel día lucía un hermoso vestido color verde esmeralda, largo y de espalda descubierta. Scorpius tenía tomada la mano de su padre y bostezaba de lo aburrido que estaba. Mientras su madre bebía un vermut de aperitivo.

—Te ves muy bien, Draco… elegante. Si no fueras mi esposo, te pediría que fueras mi amante —lo último se lo dijo al oído haciendo un exagerado y provocativo movimiento de cejas.

—Compórtate como una dama, por favor —respondió Draco, serio.

—¿Me debo comportar como una dama delante de toda la parentela Malfoy? ¿Incluyendo al muggle de tu primo, el medicucho ese? ¡Deben estar locos!

—Incluyéndolo —respondió Draco—. ¡Ah! y por favor no hagas una escenita de las tuyas, mira que muchos familiares vienen con sus esposas, incluyendo a Michael quien informó que lo acompañará su mujer—. A Astoria se le cayó la copa de la mano y manchó su vestido al escuchar la noticia. Ni en sueños imaginó que Michael tuviese pareja, menos una esposa.

—¿Se… se casó? —preguntó incrédula.

—Si dijo que vendría con su esposa, por algo será, ¿no? ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto? O, mejor dicho, ¿por qué te molesta? —le preguntó Draco directamente.

—No me molesta. Me tomó de sorpresa, es todo. Pero bueno, vuelvo en seguida. Me debo cambiar.

—¡Tú te quedas como estás! —fue Lucius quien habló ya que escuchó las intenciones de su nuera. Estaba claro que si se retiraba en ese instante, no aparecería sino hasta en un par de horas, y ese no era plan. Como estuviera, se quedaba. Con o sin manchas debía estar al lado de su esposo.

—Me acabo de ensuciar el vestido.

—¿No eres bruja acaso? Bueno, si no lo eres… yo sí —Narcisa giró y con su varita limpió el vestido de Astoria, quien la miró con desagradado—. De nada —agregó Narcisa con sarcasmo a lo no oír el agradecimiento por parte de Astoria.

—Ahora te quedas a mi lado, como mi querida y amada esposa —Draco tomó la delgada mano de Astoria y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, cual matrimonio feliz.

De a poco fueron ingresando los familiares de los Malfoy. Según las invitaciones que se enviaron, calculaban que serían unas sesenta personas, entre matrimonios propiamente tales y personas solas. Estaban considerados un par de abuelos, y por sobretodo unos cuantos niños.

Eran ya cerca del mediodía, (y la invitación decía que el inicio de las festividades era a partir de las diez de la mañana) cuando la mayoría había llegado. Solo faltaba un primo, aquel que era la vergüenza de la familia, debido a ser hijo de una muggle y por no tener ni una pizca de magia. Era un simple muggle y que, lamentablemente, iría a esa festividad con su ordinaria esposa muggle.

—Madre, ¿es necesario esperar? Llevamos casi dos horas recibiendo a los invitados.

—Y a mí estos zapatos me están matando —Astoria tenía cara de estar muy cansada.

—Los dos se callan. Esperaremos diez minutos más. Si no llegan, tendrán que ingresar sin ser recibidos como el resto… —pero Lucius no alcanzó a terminar la idea de lo que estaba diciendo ya que vieron ingresar una limousine blanca Hummer, último modelo, que acababa de detenerse frente a ellos.

De inmediato uno de los sirvientes de la casa Malfoy se apresuró a abrir la portezuela del carro y de él descendió Michael Malfoy, vistiendo un traje de color azul piedra, distinguido y exclusivo. Luego giró y puso una mano para que bajara su esposa. De él descendió una mujer hermosa, luciendo un vestido rojo de gaza transparente, entallado en la cintura con breteles delgados dejando los hombros desnudos y su suave espalda al descubierto. Llevaba el cabello tomado en una coleta elegante y algunos rizos caían desordenados por su cuello, el cual iba adornado por un delicado collar de diamantes. Lucía zapatos de tacón negro, que la hacían estilizar aún más su figura.

Draco se quedó helado... ¡la había reconocido!

A Narcisa le parecía haberla visto antes... ¡Qué mujer más elegante!

Lucius sonrió para sí al ver a tan bella mujer... — _Me gustan los desafíos_...

Astoria, estaba furiosa. Conocía a esa sangre sucia que era la esposa de Michael. Pero cómo podía, ¡cómo se le ocurría presentarse en la casa de los Malfoy con esa!

—Estimado Michael, ¡qué gusto que hayas venido a pasear al mundo mágica, que por culpa de tu madre te negaron! —dijo Astoria son sorna.

—¿No te han enseñado buenos modales, Astoria? Primero debes saludar —respondió Michael— Buenas tardes Narcisa... Lucius... Draco... les presento a mi esposa: Hermione Malfoy.

—¡Hermione! —Draco la miró boquiabierto e instintivamente soltó la mano de Astoria. Luego avanzó hacia Hermione quedando frente a ella. Hacía tantos años que no la veía… Exactamente desde el día de su matrimonio. El tiempo había hecho maravillas con aquella joven. Era la mujer más bella que había visto jamás... «Su Hermione» había regresado, pero ya nada era igual, pertenecía a otro, a su primo…

* * *

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **¿QUÉ TAL TE HA PARECIDO LA OBRA?**

 **Espero que te guste... deja tus comentarios, me encanta leerlos y responderlos.**

 **Cariños,**

 **Gin**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**


	10. Duelo de Magos

Draco había enmudecido. No sabía si era por la alegría de ver nuevamente a Hermione o de coraje por saber que estaba casada. Tenía frente a él a aquella muchacha que se presentó justo antes de su matrimonio, con jeans desteñidos y cabello alborotado, a decirle algo que nunca se enteró, porque habló él antes, le dijo que se casaba, la humilló, con el único objetivo de alejarla de su lado. Jamás se imaginó que la apartaría tanto, ya que desde aquel día, jamás la volvió a ver, hasta ahora, que la tenía frente a él. Bella y distinguida que parecía una princesa, pero con dueño y ese dueño era su primo, Michael, a quién él, tantas veces sojuzgó siguiendo las órdenes de su padre y ahora le demostraba en la cara que finalmente había ganado. Tenía a la única mujer que en su vida amó, como esposa. Hermione, aquella sangre sucia que tanto detestó de niño, hoy pertenecía a su familia siendo la esposa de Michael.

—Malfoy, ¿qué tal? Tantos años sin verte —saludó sonriente Hermione.

La voz de ella sonaba a música celestial para los oídos de Draco. ¡Siglos sin escucharla! Sin ver esos labios que tantas veces había besado, sin admirar aquel cuerpo perfecto que acarició hasta el cansancio y que hizo suyo incontables veces. Estaba silencioso. No podía responder, si hablaba su voz tendría un sonido chillón. Carraspeó y solo realizó un leve movimiento de cabeza.

—Narcisa, sinceramente no teníamos intenciones de venir, pero la tradición es la tradición. Sé que ustedes no toleran a los muggles... —empezó a decir Michael, pero Lucius, que no despegaba los ojos del busto de Hermione, sonrió en forma desvergonzada y puso su brazo para que la joven colocara allí la mano.

—Hermione Granger, la heroína del mundo mágico, ¿qué te habías hecho? Has estado muy alejada —Hermione, sonrió pero no tomó el brazo de Lucius. No caería en su jueguito.

—Señor Malfoy, si mal no recuerdo usted fue quien quería entregarme a Voldemort para que me matara. Eso no lo olvido, así que aleje su brazo de mí, que jamás me colgaría de él, ¿Michael? —y buscó la mano de su «esposo» para seguir.

—¡Hola! —un niño sonriente de cabello blanquecino se acercó a ellos—. Me llamo Scorpius —Hermione lo miró sorprendida. He ahí el motivo por el cual Draco la había dejado. Era un pequeño hermoso, todo un Malfoy y que le sonreía agradablemente a ella y a Michael. En solo un par de segundos le había robado el corazón.

—Hola, Scorpius —saludó Hermione.

—Es mi hijo —dijo Draco orgulloso, tomándolo de la mano.

—Felicitaciones —agregó Hermione mirándolo a los ojos. Recordaba cada palabra que dijo aquel día de su matrimonio, pero cual mejor actriz, esbozó una sonrisa y miró a Michael.

—Es cosa que tú digas y tenemos los nuestros —dijo Michael regalándose un beso en la mejilla. La ligera sonrisa que pudo dibujarse en el rostro Draco fue borrada de inmediato, tras escuchar esas palabras. Había olvidado por un instante que Hermione estaba casada, que no era aquella adolescente que se entregó a él y que le había regalado su primer «te amo».

Michael tomó suavemente la mano de Hermione y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella. Al hacerlo le dio un pequeño apretón, para transferirle un poco de calma. Draco se percató de ese gesto y volvió a sonreír. Su Hermione era toda una mujer y por lo menos, Michael, era un buen esposo y se preocupaba por ella. Se notaba que estaba enamorado. En cambio él, tenía que conformarse con Astoria que, al mirarla, pudo advertir en el rostro de ella, una mueca entre asco combinada con un toque de envidia.

Por otra parte Lucius, que no había dejado pasar la descortesía de la invitada, se conformó sabiendo que nunca a la primera le resultaba y que estaba dispuesto a intentar de nuevo: _Si ya con una me resultó, con esta también podría_. Al pensar en aquello, dio una mirada de soslayo a Astoria.

—Los tiempos cambian, Hermione —añadió Lucius, con el rostro tranquilo evitando evidenciar la rabia por la poca consideración de ella al rechazar su compañía.

—No siempre. Hay cosas que no se olvidan, señor Malfoy —respondió Hermione con una risita casi cínica, mientras avanzaban.

Astoria no le quitaba la mirada al vestido a Hermione, moría de envidia al ver que alguien podía tener mejor gusto que ella y por ende, lucir algo más dispendioso y exclusivo.

—Es Gucci, por si te interesa. Me imagino que el tuyo es diseño exclusivo de la bruja de la esquina, ¿no? —dijo Hermione con un toque de sarcasmo. Digno de una Malfoy. Tanto Draco como Lucius rieron.

—Yo le dije a Astoria que fuera a una casa de alta costura muggle, pero no me hizo caso. Hermione, me tienes que dar los datos de tu diseñador —agregó Narcisa y de paso, le regaló una mirada de enfado a su nuera.

—Granger es una buena bruja, la mejor, sin ir más lejos. Así que anda con cuidado, amada esposa. Se enterará de tus secretos si no cuidas lo que piensas —Draco metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y caminó junto a sus padres y los recién llegados hasta el lugar dispuesto para el almuerzo familiar, dejando a Astoria unos cuantos metros atrás, momento que no desperdició para contemplar la espalda descubierta y las caderas de Hermione—. Ven hijo —extendió su mano para que Scorpius lo siguiera, pues Astoria no lo había tomado en cuenta.

Llegaron hasta el lugar en donde estaban instaladas las mesas circulares con mantel largo blanco, cada una para seis personas. Como ya estaban todos los invitados, solo quedaba disponible la mesa de los dueños de casa, que era una rectangular en frente del resto y otra que se encontraba ubicada al costado de la principal y que también era circular. En esa, obligatoriamente se debieron sentar Michael, Hermione, Draco, Astoria y en medio de ellos, Scorpius.

Lucius se puso de pie y con un hechizo logró amplificar su voz, colocándose en el cuello la varita, cual micrófono:

—Familia Malfoy y familia Black: para Narcisa y para mí es un verdadero honor que hoy estemos todos juntos reunidos en la celebración de nuestros treinta años de feliz matrimonio —Draco dio un bufido y negó con la cabeza, gesto que no pasó inadvertido ni por Michael, ni por Hermione—. Por eso es que hoy, como tradición familiar, iniciamos una semana de celebración. En sus mesas encontrarán el programa para todos los días. Por hoy, tendremos este almuerzo y para la tarde se halla programado el duelo de varitas, para los magos —agregó con sarcasmo mirando a Michael—... ustedes saben que son duelos solamente de desarme y uno que otro hechizo, no se permiten los imperdonables... claro, no en estos tiempos... —rió y algunos lo siguieron—. Y, para no entramparnos en la definición de quiénes compiten contra quiénes, lo haremos según las personas que se encuentren en vuestras mesas. Es decir, si hay dos magos, ellos se enfrentarán y si hay más de dos, ustedes definirán quienes serán los que se reten. Al final del día tendremos al mago experto en desarme. Los premios, como lo dice la costumbre, se entregarán a aquellos que más puntos hayan acumulado. La tabla de puntajes también se encuentra adjunta en el pergamino que está en sus mesas. Por último, el duelo comenzará a las seis de la tarde y mañana temprano tendremos la excursión. Las instrucciones serán entregadas a su debido tiempo. Y ahora a disfrutar de este banquete. ¡Salud! —finalizó alzando su copa.

—Esto parece un _reality show..._ —comentó Hermione a Michael.

—Sí, tienes toda la razón —Michael concordó de inmediato.

—¿Un qué? —preguntó Scorpius.

—Un «reality show» es una especie de experimento social en donde ponen a un grupo de personas a hacer pruebas mientras mucha gente los observa y comenta —respondió Michael a Scorpius. El niño estaba admirado, era tan extraño que alguien distinto a su padre le respondiera sus preguntas, por lo general, pasaba desapercibido.

—Un circo. Así lo definió mi padre —agregó Draco sirviéndose un vaso de bebida.

—Y por lo visto en la primera prueba, ya tenemos al ganador de esta mesa. No hay mago con quién te puedas enfrentar —dijo Astoria acariciando el cabello de su esposo.

—No creas todo lo que ves, Astoria —respondió Michael y tanto Draco como ella lo miraron sorprendido.

—No me digas que un muggle como tú piensa enfrentarse a un mago como Draco. ¿Trajiste qué? ¿Un arco, flechas o esas cosas que lanzan balas? —preguntó Astoria con un cierto aire de incredulidad.

—Mmm es posible... Draco: los dos nos mediremos, ¿qué dices? —Michael miró a su primo y concluyó alzando la copa.

—Michael, no tengo intenciones de hacerte daño o dejarte en vergüenza.

—Yo tampoco, primo

—Quizá la bruja de tu mujer haga algún hechizo… —agregó Astoria, lanzando todo el veneno a Hermione.

—Astoria Greengrass, tú no me conoces y no pretendo que lo hagas. Así que cuando te refieras a mí, dímelo de frente. Si quisiera hacer un hechizo, hace rato que te habría cosido los labios... ¡Ah! y tranquila, que yo confío plenamente en las capacidades de mi esposo. Deberías hacer lo mismo. Draco, quédate tranquilo, no tenemos armas muggles, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

Draco la miró y sonrió, le encantaba cuando Hermione lo dejaba callado, lo había hecho muchas veces mientras estuvieron juntos y ahora era un deleite ver cómo Astoria se tuvo que tragar toda palabrería execrable que acostumbraba a emplear cuando alguien no le caía bien.

Luego del banquete, los invitados fueron conducidos por algunos empleados de la casa o elfos domésticos, hacia sus respectivos aposentos. Hermione y Michael, por ser este primo hermano de Draco, tenía habitación reservada al interior de la mansión. Otros asistentes se hospedarían en una edificación aledaña a la ésta, tan elegante como la mansión misma.

—Ha salido todo bien —dijo Michael mientras realizaba algunos hechizos puerta y ventana, con algunos movimientos de varita—. Es para que nadie nos pueda escuchar desde afuera —se apresuró en responder al ver el rostro interrogante de Hermione.

—Creo que Draco no se lleva bien con Astoria —comentó ella mientras revisaba que sus cosas personales se encontraban muy bien acomodadas en el closet de la habitación—. ¡Vaya! ¡Qué orden!

—Es posible que su matrimonio no sea tan perfecto como lo han querido demostrar. Yo también me di cuenta de que ella, en ningún momento, se acercó a su hijo.

—Sí, pobre niño... —convino Hermione.

—Además no advertí ninguna mirada extraña o de culpabilidad entre ellos, ni siquiera los noté tensos.

—Así es. Si estuvieran relacionados con la desaparición de Annie lo habríamos notado de inmediato, pero no.

—O son muy bueno actores… Bueno, hay que seguir con esto, de alguna forma sacaremos información. Como sea, siento que aquí hay algo turbio.

—¿Michael? ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tenemos solo una cama? —Hermione lo había interrumpido con una pregunta tan simple pero que realmente la ponía nerviosa. ¿Dormiría con él?

—Sí, ya me di cuenta. Es obvio ¿no?, estamos casados.

—¡No me vas a decir que dormiremos juntos!

—Somos marido y mujer —dijo simulando inocencia y encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Michael!

—No podemos arriesgarnos. Tendremos que dormir juntos. Pero confía en mí, jamás te tocaría. Estás que te mueres por mi primo y él por ti...

—¿Qué? —esa afirmación hizo que su corazón latiera a mil por segundo.

—Hermione, no hace falta ser un genio para darse cuenta cuánto ese hombre te quiere y cuánto lo quieres tú a él. Estoy seguro que si le dices a Draco lo de su hija, él de inmediato deja todo y se va contigo.

—Él está casado y jamás lo separaría de Astoria, ni de su hijo.

—Eres muy buena pero conmigo no te hagas la mártir.

—¿Sabes? ¡Hay días en que me dan ganas de darte de patadas!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Terminemos mejor nuestro trabajo. Ve a cambiarte, recuerda que la tarde es un poco fría y con ese vestido, al cual Lucius no le perdió detalles, no te protegerás.

—¡Ese descarado de Malfoy! Pero tienes razón, me pondré otra cosa y procuraré que tenga una etiqueta que diga: «muérete de envidia, Astoria» —Michael sonrió. Era un deleite ver a Hermione así, disfrutando esos pequeños momentos de desquite. Esperaba que todo saliera bien y que finalmente lograran saber algo de Annie.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A eso de las seis de la tarde, todos los invitados se reunieron nuevamente en el jardín posterior de la mansión, que era un llano grande previo a un bosque y a algunos acantilados pertenecientes a los territorios de los Malfoy. Frente a ellos se había dispuesto una especie de pasarela, un camino de madera a unos dos metros de y de unos diez de largo. Allí se debían medir los magos que se batirían a duelo. También se instalado una especie de escudo protector entre la pasarela y los invitados, para evitar que cualquier hechizo rebotara en los presentes y también para evitar que los espectadores apoyaran a los contendientes con algún hechizo.

—¿Seguro que quieres competir conmigo, primo? —Draco miró a Michael con varita en mano, amenazando e intentando amedrentar.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Con poderes mentales, acaso? —pero Michael no respondió. Se limitó a mirar a quienes estaban en duelo en ese momento.

Las reglas del juego eran claras: se juntarían todos los ganadores y luego entre ellos se irían eliminando hasta quedar solo el ganador.

Diez minutos más tarde, una persona de la organización indicó que era el turno de los primos Draco y Michael Malfoy.

Para muchos fue una sorpresa que Michael, siendo un muggle, quisiera medirse en un duelo de magos. Estaba claro que se quería suicidar. Algunos incluso pensaron en que debía existir algún error, que las bases del duelo estaban mal hechas o directamente uno de los dos (y no era el mago) tenía graves problemas de comprensión lectora. ¿Cómo era posible enfrentar a un mago con un no-mago? ¡Eso era absurdo! Sin embargo, las bases eran claras y decían que se podían enfrentar entre parientes hombres en duelo, sin especificar si estos eran magos, muggles o squibs, o si podían utilizar varitas, sables u otra arma que les ocurriera.

Draco subió por el extremo izquierdo de la pasarela y Michael lo hizo por el derecho. Una vez ambos en la tarima de duelo, se dieron cuenta de que adentro no se escuchaba nada del vitoreo externo. Eran solamente ellos. Si hasta podían sentir sus respectivas respiraciones.

—Primo, deja el juego. Vas a salir herido.

—¿Sí? ¿De verdad que lo crees, Draco? —en ese momento Michael metió su mano en el bolsillo interno del saco y de él extrajo una varita de unos treinta centímetros, color amarillo ocre, lisa, brillante y lustrosa, con suaves vetas de color castaño.

Afuera la gente enmudeció, ¿un muggle con varita? ¿Cómo era posible?

—¿A qué mago le has robado esa varita?

—¿Robar? Eso jamás, estimado primo. Mi varita es de pino araucaria con centro de crin de huemul... ¿te suenan conocidos esos ingredientes?

—¿El abuelo Abraxas te dio su varita?

—No, primo, vuelves a errar. Esta fue elaborada especialmente para mí. Una varita de pino araucaria me da la sabiduría de los pueblos indígenas de la América Precolombina y el temple de su gente guerrera para luchar siempre por lo que cree justo. Una varita de este tipo da a su poseedor, habilidades que solo el poder de la naturaleza o la tierra pueden entregar.

—Los muggles no tienen varitas. ¡Expelliarmus! —pero Michael, con solo un movimiento de mano, el hechizo de desarme fue bloqueado—. ¿Qué...? ¿Qué has hecho?

—¿Quieres ver más? —de la varita de Michael salió un rayo dorado, el que avanzó lenta y desafiantemente hacia Draco.

—¿Qué es esta magia?

—La mejor, Draco. La magia verdadera de Merlín.

El rayo dorado se detuvo frente a Draco. Luego en un movimiento de una milésima de segundo, este lo golpeó, y fue como una descarga eléctrica, suficientemente fuerte para tirarlo de espalda al piso. Aquel rayo, que no se desvaneció, como ocurría con los hechizos habituales, se transformó en una mano que arrebató la varita de Draco, haciéndola desaparecer.

—¡Mi varita! —Michael avanzó e hizo un movimiento con la varita de araucaria y el rayo dorado ingresó a ella—. ¿E… eres un mago? —todavía perplejo de lo visto, se atrevió a preguntar, aunque sabía que la pregunta estaba de más.

—Siempre lo he sido, primo. Siempre. Ten, aquí está tu varita —de la manga de su saco, extrajo la varita de Draco.

—¿Y dónde estudiaste? ¿Qué diablos fue ese rayo? Estoy adormecido... —Draco se levantó del piso ayudado por Michael, quien le tendió una mano.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Son solo efectos especiales, primo, solo eso.

Afuera estallaron en aplausos y Hermione sonrió satisfecha, guiñándole un ojo a Michael, quien respondió sonriente con un movimiento de cabeza.


	11. Confesión

Michael bajó de la pasarela, sonriente y satisfecho, detrás de él lo hizo Draco, derrotado, pero tranquilo y también esbozaba una sutil sonrisa. Hermione orgullosa se acercó y abrazó a su supuesto marido. Michael aprovechó que la tenía entre sus brazos, buscó su boca y le dio un fuerte beso. Hermione lo recibió sorprendida, incluso con los ojos abiertos, pero al sentirlo tan suave, tan especial... tan Malfoy... le correspondió, colgándose de su cuello.

Draco que estaba a tan solo un par de pasos atrás de su primo sintió que le hervía la sangre. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Golpearlo? ¿Separarlos? ¡Imposible! ¡Eran marido y mujer! Y ¿él?, el «ex» que se moría de celos y con una esposa infiel, sosa, fría e interesada que también miraba a la pareja que se besaba en forma apasionada.

—Cuando termines, debes ir a prepararte, porque los duelos continúan —fue el mismo Draco el que al final los interrumpió. Simplemente porque no soportaba seguir viendo esa pequeña expresión de amor. Lo extraño fue que al separarse, Hermione estaba… ¿sonrojada?, pero ¿cómo? Era de suponer que estaban acostumbrados a besarse... Michael la había mirado a los ojos con un gesto nervioso. Estaba celoso, pero sus celos no lo cegaban. Algo les ocurrió a esos dos durante esa pequeña muestra de amor.

—Sí, claro... debo ir al otro grupo —agregó mirando a los ojos a Hermione, que le respondió con una sonrisa mientras se separaba de él. Michael giró hacia Draco, hizo un gesto con la cabeza y se fue al otro extremo junto al resto de los invitados, mientras ya en la pasarela estaba otro par de magos compitiendo.

—¿Desde cuándo que no besabas a tu marido, Granger?

—Ese no es tu problema, Malfoy —Hermione lo miró fijamente. Draco no era tonto y se había dado cuenta de la situación.

—¡Así que el inocuo de Malfoy Thompson era un mago! Ya veo que los sangre sucia y los mestizos se buscan —Astoria llegó al lugar mirando de pies a cabeza a Hermione. ¡Cómo odiaba la forma de vestir de aquella mujer! Ahora lucía un traje de dos piezas de lino: pantalón y chaqueta corta en color beiga, una blusa de seda blanca con ribetes de organza, casi transparente y un collar largo de oro, con pequeñas libélulas hechas de diamantes tallados. ¡Qué envidia! ¿Cómo alguien de la calaña de Granger podía esas cosas tan delicadas?

—Veo que el tema de la sangre te sigue fastidiando, ¿no es cierto, Astoria? Era por eso que tanto que me mirabas… Yo creí que era por esto —y ella misma se señaló la vestimenta que llevaba. Hermione intuía la envidia que la mujer tenía porque no despejaba los ojos de la ropa que ella llevaba—. Si te interesa, este es un Armani, puedo hacer los contactos.

—¡Eres horrible, Granger! —el rostro de Astoria mostraba clara ira, imposible era ocultar la mueca cual si estuviese oliendo estiércol.

—Sinceramente, «prima», no tengo ganas de enfrascarme en una discusión contigo. Realmente escucharte, consume mis energías. Malfoy, con tu permiso —sentenció dirigiendo su mirada a Draco y luego salió rumbo al sector en donde estaba su «esposo».

Draco sonrió satisfecho, ¡cómo gozaba viendo a Hermione dejar silente a Astoria!

—No entiendo, ¿por qué tanto odio hacia Hermione?

—¿Y ahora es Hermione? Draco, es la sangre sucia... ¡siempre la has llamado por su apellido!

—No la puedo llamar así. Ahora es una Malfoy.

—¿Sabes? Creo que tú y ella están hechos el uno para el otro. Los dos se ponen igual de insoportables —giró sobre sus zapatos y salió rumbo a la mansión.

— _Yo también pienso lo mismo_ —se dijo Draco para luego mirar nuevamente hacia donde se había dirigido Hermione y la duda nuevamente apareció en su mente y no… no lo había imaginado, cuando ella se besaba con Michael debió disminuir sus defensas porque escuchó un nombre en los pensamientos de ella… «Annie» Sí, ese nombre había escuchado nítidamente… ¿de quién se trataba? Quiso indagar más pero, como siempre le ocurría con ella, le era imposible llegar más allá. Su familia era experta legeremante a y oclumante, pero él siempre había tenido problemas con la mente de Hermione, lograba ver algunas cosas, pero nunca detalles o algo completo. Con ella existía un muro inquebrantable. Siempre fue así, y veía que aún continuaba igual, aunque ahora intuía que ella se cubría intencionalmente.

Al final del día, Michael ganó la competencia de duelos. No hubo contrincante digno frente a tan buen mago. Hizo y deshizo hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Sus parientes los felicitaban y a muchos les tuvo que explicar quién le había enseñado tan buena técnica.

A eso de las ocho de la noche estaba dispuesta la cena. Hermione se había retirado a su habitación porque se sentía cansada. Subió antes que Michael, no quería verlo. No sabía cómo lo enfrentaría luego del beso que le dio delante de todos en el campo de duelos.

Se metió en la tina y estuvo largo rato dejando que las burbujas de jabón y las sales relajaran su cuerpo... cerró los ojos y luego de unos minutos sintió que Michael llegaba a la habitación. Se apresuró a levantarse. ¡Por Dios que le costaba acostumbrarse a la magia nuevamente! Había dejado su nueva varita en la mesa de noche, y no podía hacer un simple accio para traer la bata. Así que tomó la primera toalla que encontró y se envolvió en ella. No era muy grande. Le cubría lo justo y necesario, luego con otra más pequeña se hizo un turbante para enjugar el cabello mojado.

En la habitación estaba Michael, se encontraba sentado en la cama, sin el saco y se estaba quitando la corbata. Al verla entrar la miró de pies a cabeza. Esa mujer era perfecta. Sus piernas largas y suaves invitaban a tocarla. Giró la vista. Era su socia en el plan y no se podía imaginar otra cosa que no fuera un trabajo de sociedad. Además ella estaba enamorada de su primo con quien tenía una hija. Sin mirarla dio unos pasos hasta la ventana, dándole tiempo para que tomara la ropa que había dejado sobre la cama. Sintió que nuevamente ella se encerraba en el baño.

Ese día había sido de contrastes, haber visto a Astoria después de tantos años despertó en él sentimientos que solo experimentó cuando estuvieron juntos, cuando ella lo trataba como lo peor del mundo. En cambio hoy, ella al darse cuenta de que era mago, su mirada de asco fue reemplazada por una de admiración, pero eso ahora, ¿le interesaba? ¿Lo quería, ahora, después de conocer a Hermione? Sinceramente no lo sabía.

Como a los diez minutos, ella salió del baño vestida. Lucía un jeans desgastado, botas altas por fuera del pantalón, blusa oscura y una chaqueta de cuero café avellana. Su cabello estaba tomado cayendo solo algunos risos por sus hombros. Realmente parecía una adolescente con aquella vestimenta.

—¿Bajarás a cenar? —preguntó Michael, pensando en él todavía no se daba una buena ducha.

—No, quiero caminar un rato y pensar. Vi un parque hermoso cerca de donde fue la competencia de hoy. Está iluminado, creo que no hay problema en salir allí.

—Yo creo que muchos de los estábamos en la competencia lo han visto y les debe haber gustado.

—Si quieres nos vemos allí.

—Por mi parte no, Hermione. Yo me daré una ducha y me acostaré. Estoy cansado. Si me da hambre más tarde, bajaré a la cocina.

—Michael, lo de hoy...

—¿El beso?

—Eso mismo.

—Actuación. Solo eso. Tranquila —ella sonrió.

—Bien, actuación... okey. Nos vemos en la noche —tomó su varita y la guardó en un bolsillo de la chaqueta y salió. Era su parecer o Hermione ¿estaba triste por su respuesta? ¡Él estaba feliz por ese beso que se habían dado! Realmente no fue una actuación. Deseaba hacerlo desde hacía días y esa fue la oportunidad precisa. Debió haber sido más sincero con ella, se lo diría al regreso.

Hermione caminó por los pasillos. No se veía mucha gente, sólo un par de niños que jugaban en una sala y algunas personas que conversaban en los sillones del salón principal. Avanzó hasta la salida. Caminó por la orilla de la mansión hasta llegar al lugar en donde durante el día había sido la competencia. Vio que algunas personas aún charlaban ya que estaba iluminado con grandes focos por la orilla. No hacía frío, corría una suave brisa. Siguió avanzando y llegó a ese pequeño prado, todo verde y con pinos que serpenteaban como creando un pequeño laberinto. También estaban instalados algunos bancos, faroles con luces azules y una pileta, en cuya orilla había una estatua forma de Cupido, que desde la flecha de su arco salía un chorro de agua que brillaba como oro, pero al caer se volvía cristalino.

Se sentó y suspiró nuevamente...

—Annie, mi hijita... —una lágrima resbaló por su rostro. Tomó el bolso y buscó entre sus pertenencias y documentos, una fotografía de su niña que Jean había conseguido en la escuela en donde Annie estudiaba. La miró y luego besó el papel.

La brisa era un poco más fuerte, tanto que logró arrancar la fotografía de su mano. Se puso de pie para recogerla pero alguien ya la había tomado por ella y la miraba intrigado.

—«Annie Rose Granger» Nunca me dijiste que tenías una hermana menor —Draco estaba frente a ella y su mirada era de seriedad. Él intuía algo porque seguía mirando la fotografía que tenía el nombre de la niña escrito en el dorso. Era evidente que algún rasgo físico había advertido en Annie, pues se veía como toda una Malfoy—. Además, creo que cuando recuerdas ese nombre, tus defensas caen… es segunda vez en el día que escucho ese nombre. ¿Quién es Annie, Hermione?

Debía serenarse y no demostrar debilidad. ¿Había llegado la hora de que Draco Malfoy se enterara de la verdad? ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? ¿Cómo él lo iba a tomar?

—¿Quién es Annie? —volvió a preguntar.

—Annie Granger es... es mi hija, Draco —no podía negar a su propia hija. No, eso jamás. Draco la miró incrédulo.

—Cuando llegaste con Michael, creí entender que no tenían hijos.

—No, no tenemos hijos. Ella es sólo mía —le había dado la espalda a Draco. No sabía hasta dónde iba a llegar a esa conversación, pero sabía que tarde o temprano él debía enterarse. Al parecer esa era la ocasión.

—¿Y cuántos años tiene? —Draco sintió que su pulso se aceleraba. Los ojos de la niña, su cabello, su piel…

—Siete —respondió con voz ahogada. Un nudo se había formado en su garganta y no sabía si era porque la niña estaba extraviada o porque temía a la reacción de él.

—¿Y dónde está? —Draco sintió un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo. Aquella niña tenía la misma edad de Scorpius… y si no era hija de Michael, ¿de quién entonces?

—No sé.

—¿Qué? —la tomó por los brazos y la obligó a mirarlo de frente—. ¿Cómo es que no sabes en dónde está tu hija? ¿Qué has hecho?

—Hubo un accidente en el edificio en donde yo vivía —Hermione lloraba y Draco se dio cuenta de que había palidecido. Así que la guio hasta la banca de madera cercana y ella se sentó de inmediato.

—Tu hija... ¿murió? —se atrevió a preguntar.

—Nunca lo supe. Eso fue hace más de dos años... Draco yo… yo he estado hospitalizada... en coma… Cuando desperté, y luego de haber recobrado algunas funciones motrices, me enteré de que mi hija no estaba... que su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado... Por eso volví a este lugar porque… —guardó silencio. No sabía si estaba preparada para decirle que en algún momento compartió la sospecha de Michael... quizá sería mejor evadir esa parte—… porque creo que puede estar aquí… no sé, intuición tal vez… o quizá podría encontrar alguna pista. Ya sabes, aquí hay gente que me recuerda y otras tantas que no me tienen estima.

—Como mi padre, ¿no?

—Él es uno… pero no creo que él esté involucrado en su desaparición.

—Es raro que esa noticia no haya salido en los periódicos. Yo nunca supe en dónde estabas. Si hubiese sabido que tu hija estaba desparecida te habría ayudado.

—¡Vamos Granger! Mucha gente te conoce, ¿cómo es posible que ningún mago se haya enterado?

—Tal vez otras noticias fueron más importantes… No sé, Malfoy. No quiero especular, ni entrar en discusiones. Lo que sí sé, por lo que han dicho, la noticia salió en todos los periódicos… Se especuló de tráfico de niños, de órganos... de rapto... pero nada. Nadie supo dar respuesta… Y como todo ocurrió en el mundo muggle, es casi imposible que tú te hayas enterado…

Draco estaba paralizado con lo que escuchaba. Pensaba y pensaba, si había salido en todos los medios ¿por qué no se enteró? Era conocido que él no se metía en la sección policial de los periódicos, pero también estaba su padre, Astoria, incluso Narcisa. ¿Cómo nadie vio ni dijo nada? Resultaba todo bastante extraño, eso sin nombrar que cabía la posibilidad de que...

—¿Quién es el padre de Annie?

Hermione sabía que él iba a realizar esa pregunta. ¿Qué le respondería? Desde hacía tiempo que se estaba preparando para ese momento aun así, estaba nerviosa.

—Draco, yo cuando me alejé del mundo de la magia, renuncié a todo cuando lo hice… Y durante el tiempo que he estado fuera del hospital no he parado de pensar en cómo recuperar a mi hija…

—¡Respóndeme! ¿Quién es el padre de Annie? Es mi hija, ¿no es así? ¡Hermione, responde! —la tenía agarrada de ambos brazos y no se daba cuenta de la fuerza con que la sacudía—. ¿Tú y yo tuvimos una hija? ¿Eso era lo que me ibas a decir aquel día de mi boda? —Hermione no podía seguir ocultándolo.

—Draco yo quería…

—Dime, ¿es Annie nuestra hija? ¿Mi hija?

—Sí, Draco. Annie es tu hija —Draco la soltó y apretó los puños, dándole la espalda. Ahora entendía todo. Luego de aquel día, jamás volvió a ver a Hermione. Se había ido del lejos con un bebé de él. ¡Con su hija!

—¿Por eso te alejaste? —preguntó sin mirarla, tratando de disimular su cólera, pero más que en contra de ella, era contra él mismo por haberse perdido la crianza de la pequeña, por no haber estado junto a Hermione durante todo ese tiempo. Ira con él y también rabia con Hermione que había sido egoísta con Annie al negarle la posibilidad de tener un padre.

—Te juro que renuncié a ti para no hacerte daño… Lo hice para no avergonzarte... ¿Cómo era posible que yo, siendo una «sangre sucia»… eso que ustedes como familia tanto detestan, pudiera tener un hijo tuyo? ¡Por eso me fui! Además tú te estabas casando con Astoria.

—Hermione, si me lo hubiese dicho...

—Y si te lo hubiese dicho, tal vez de todas formas te habrías casado…

—Eso no lo puedes adivinar.

—No lo sé Draco, ese día te vi muy decidido… Sin embargo, ahora... ahora necesito de tu ayuda… Draco, debo encontrar a Annie.

Por fin giró y la enfrentó. Ella tenía el rostro empapado por las lágrimas, y él sus ojos humedecidos al enterarse de la verdad, sintiendo también que el corazón se le salía del pecho de tanta angustia.

Dio un par de pasos y por fin pudo rodearla con sus brazos. Ella correspondió cruzando los suyos en la espalda de él.

Draco se sintió en la gloria al volver a tener la calidez de aquel cuerpo y ese aroma exquisito que tanto lo cautivaba. Besó su frente y acarició su rostro.

—Hermione, aunque ya nada es como antes, estaré a tu lado para encontrar a nuestra hija. Te lo prometo.


	12. Annie

Seguían sus cuerpos entrelazados en el parque de la mansión. Por fin, luego de tantos años de separación, Draco volvía a sentir el roce de su amada Hermione, aquella chica a quien tanto daño causó y a quien, paradójicamente, tanto amó.

—Quiero que me cuentes todo de Annie, cómo es ella, qué sabe de mí… ¿se me parece? ¿Qué siente por Michael? ¿Él la quiere?

—Draco, ese es un tema que prefiero hablar luego. No me siento en condiciones de poder abordarlo en este momento —Hermione sabía que no podía ahondar demasiado en detalles, si no Draco se enteraría que no estaba casada—. Debo regresar con Michael, él debe estar preocupado por mí.

—Se me olvida que estás casada. Bien, como digas. Pero por favor, solo dime una cosa: ¿Annie sabe que yo soy su padre? —Hermione respiró profundo. No le gustaba mentir y ya bastante tenía con todo el montaje que hizo junto a Michael.

—No, Draco. Ella cree que su padre está muerto. Tú estás muerto para mi hija. Moriste, el día que me dejaste por casarte con Astoria —con un nudo en la garganta giró y se dirigió a la casa. Ahora debía hablar con Michael.

Draco quedó solo en aquel lugar. ¡Tenía una hija! ¡Fruto de su amor con Hermione! Eso era lo que aquel día ella le fue a contar y él la interrumpió, humillándola de la forma más cruel. ¿Por qué no pudo advertir que algo ocurría? Pero si ella le hubiese contado la verdad, ¿habría sido capaz de mandar todo por la borda e irse con Hermione? Ahora, luego de tantos años, respondería que «sí», pero en aquel entonces, ¿hubiese sido capaz? Siempre tan fatuo, engreído... tan manipulado por sus padres... Ya era hora de actuar.

Sí, mucho tiempo había transcurrido pero nunca era tarde para enmendar viejos errores, porque, ¿hasta cuándo dejaba que gobernaran su vida? Era tiempo de tomar una decisión: ayudaría a Hermione y buscaría a su hija. Luego se divorciaría de Astoria y se quedaría con Scorpius. Amaba a su hijo, era lo único que lo mantenía vivo al lado de esa mujer. ¿Y Hermione? Ella había hecho su vida, estaba casada con su primo y se notaba que él la amaba pero, ¿la amaría tanto como él?

Nunca había sentido tanto dolor: su hija desaparecida, Hermione casada y lo que es peor, ella había estado en coma por mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué él no se enteró? ¿En qué maldito mundo o burbuja vivía que acontecimientos como esos para él eran invisibles?

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione por su lado, ingresó a la habitación que compartía con Michael, que estaba acostado, leyendo una revista muggle de medicina. Siempre lo hacía. No podía quedarse atrás en esos conocimientos, ya que cada día aparecía un nuevo tratamiento o alguna nueva técnica para tratar enfermedades. Al verla, dejó de lado la revista y su rostro se tensó. La miró fijamente.

—¿Ocurrió algo? —ella asintió.

—Draco sabe lo de Annie —Michael guardó silencio unos segundos.

—¿Qué más le dijiste?

—Le conté lo del accidente en el edificio, que estuve hospitalizada y que ella desapareció —Hermione se sentó al lado de Michael—. Lo siento. No podía ocultar a mi hija. Estaba sola sentada en el parque y pensaba en Annie... me descuidé... y...

—Shhh, tranquila, ven —Michael la acomodó al lado suyo—. Es tu hija y la amas. Yo presentía que se lo ibas a decir, por eso no quise acompañarte. Él es el padre de Annie y debía saber de su existencia. No hubiese querido que fuera tan pronto pero bueno… lo hecho, hecho está. Es mejor que él lo sepa. Como sea, Draco es el padre de Annie. Dime, te ayudará a buscarla, ¿no?

—Dijo que no me iba a dejar sola.

—Hermione, ¿todavía lo amas?

—A estas alturas no lo tengo muy claro... lo amé tanto... y lo odié tanto también…

—Hermione… hoy tú y yo nos besamos —ella intentó levantarse, pero Michael la detuvo—, y sentí que nuestro beso...

—Fue pura actuación. Tú lo dijiste Michael, fue solo eso.

—Sabes que no fue solamente eso.

—Prefiero que lo dejemos así, ¿te parece?

—Como digas.

—Voy a cambiarme. Quiero dormir —y al decir eso, recordó que debía hacerlo al lado de él.

—No te preocupes, no soy un maniático sexual. Puedes dormir tranquila a mi lado, no te tocaré... claro, a menos que tú quieras.

—¡Michael!

—Pierde cuidado, no haré nada que tú no quieras. Anda, ve a cambiarte.

Hermione buscó entre sus prendas y sacó un pijama de pantalón largo y una blusa también de mangas hasta los puños. No quería mostrar nada. Si tenía que vestirse de monja para dormir, lo haría. No estaba en sus planes seducir a Michael. Aunque debía reconocer que ese hombre era en extremo sensual, pero qué tonta, se sentía infiel si estaba con él... por Draco... pero Draco estaba casado... y de seguro en esos momentos debía de estar al lado de su hermosa y víbora esposa.

— _¡Tonta mil veces tonta!, cualquier mujer en mi lugar mataría por pasar una noche con el famoso doctor Thompson. Y yo, lo único que quiero es que se duerma antes de que yo me acueste. ¡Bruta! ¡Eso es lo que soy! Una bruta por... ¿por seguir amando a Draco?, ¡No! imposible acabo de decir que no lo amo... que lo he odiado mucho Pero hoy, al verlo... al abrazarlo nuevamente... ¡Dios! ¡Esto es horrible! No se puede amar a dos hombres a la vez. ¿Qué demonios me ocurre?_

—Hermione, ven a acostarte. No me pienso dormir todavía y no vas a estar hasta las tres de la mañana en el baño esperado a que me quede dormido —era Michael quien, adivinando la situación, la llamó desde la habitación.

—Ya voy —dijo en voz baja. Abrió la puerta y Michael lanzó una carcajada al verla con ese pijama.

—¿Vas a cruzar el Polo Norte?

—No te burles. Me da frío en la noche —respondió seria, intentando también contener la risa.

—No hace falta que te cubras tanto. Debes confiar en mí —pero Michael no dejaba de reír.

Hermione abrió las cobijas de su lado y se acostó mirando el techo. A los pocos minutos, su «esposo» apagó la lámpara de su mesita de noche y ella pudo respirar más tranquila. Él se dormiría, mientras en sus pensamientos daban vuelta aquellos ojos grises que tanto amó. Lo único era que ahora a su lado estaban otros ojos grises, los cuales le daban confianza y seguridad.

No se dio cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormida. Solo supo que ya era de día cuando un rayo de sol, que se colaba por la ventana, iluminó su rostro. Al abrir los ojos, sintió un peso en la cadera. Unos fuertes brazo la tenían rodeada. Michael estaba detrás de ella y la tenía completamente abrazada. Su cabeza descansaba en la espalda de ella y una de las piernas de él estaba sobre las suyas. Se sobresaltó, porque ella le tenía tomada la mano.

¡Dios! ¡Ahora lo recordaba todo! En la noche sintió un poco de frío y se acercó a él, que le correspondió abrazándola de inmediato. ¿Se volvieron a besar? ¡Sí! Él le había regalado un suave beso en los labios y así siguieron durmiendo. Sí, fue solo eso... un roce de sus labios, pero ahora estaban abrazados, claro que él tenía su mano por debajo de la blusa de algodón, tocando su vientre. Tenía manos suaves, dignas de un médico. Pero la había respetado y eso la calmaba.

—¿Qué corresponde hoy, en el reality de los Malfoy? —preguntó Michael que también despertaba, dándose cuenta de inmediato de la manera de cómo estaban acostados—. Cualquiera diría que tuvimos la mejor noche de sexo apasionado, Hermione.

—La excursión, el camping... o algo por el estilo —respondió no dando importancia a lo último dicho por Michael.

—Competencia de excursión, eso corresponde.

—Esto se parece al Torneo de los Tres Magos.

—Sí, tiene un parecido.

—¡Michael, por favor! ¿Podrías ser tan amable y quitar tu pierna que me está aplastando? —preguntó riendo.

—Estuvo bueno dormir juntos. «Dormir» porque eso fue lo que hicimos —añadió riendo y soltando por fin a Hermione.

—¡Y eso lo único que vamos a hacer! ¡Ya! Me voy a dar una ducha… y esa la hago sola... ¡Sola!

Hermione se puso de pie, sacó su ropa y se metió en la habitación del baño. Michael sonrió Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco, aunque sinceramente no recordaba en qué momento terminaron durmiendo tan abrazados, fue después de ese beso que se dieron, ambos medios dormidos... Bueno, aún quedaban varios días para estar juntos, si al primer día terminaron abrazados, esperaba que para los otros días tuvieran más y mejores sorpresas.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Annie se levantó temprano porque Mamá Rosmerta le había dicho que unas personas querían hablar con ella y que debía estar despierta antes de las ocho. Una vez que se arregló, bajó las escaleras y escuchó a Rosmerta hablar con alguien. Se quedó sentada en un peldaño de escalera, seguiría escuchando ya que dijeron su nombre y si alguien la había nombrado, ella debía enterarse qué ocurría.

—Madame Rosmerta, es necesario que usted acredite que tiene la custodia legal de Annie. El Departamento de Menores se ha enterado de que esa pequeña está aquí y que no sale para ningún lado e incluso, la han visto a usted causarle daño físico a la niña —se trataba de un trabajador social del Ministerio de Magia que, alertado por la familia Weasley se hizo presente.

—Por estos lados hay mucha gente que anda con chismes a cada instante. Yo jamás le causaría daño a mi pequeña. Y en cuanto a los documentos, ¡claro que los tengo! No aquí, por supuesto, pero yo tengo todo en regla. Mi Annie es mía.

—Bueno, mientras usted consigue esos documentos nos tendremos que llevar a la niña —agregó el hombre arreglándose las gafas mientras que con una plumas escribía algunos garabatos en el pergamino que tenía en la mano.

Annie, que estaba en la escalera se cubrió la boca con ambas manos para no gritar. ¿A dónde se la pensaban llevar?

—¡No me dirá que mi niña se tendrá que ir a un orfanato!

—Por suerte, no. Existen familias de acogida que están dispuestas a recibir a Annie; familias que cuentan con los medios y son reconocidas por el ministerio. En este caso Annie se iría por un tiempo con la familia Weasley. Molly y Arthur están dispuestos a recibirla, mientras tanto usted legaliza todos los documentos de su sobrina.

—¡No, eso no lo permitiré! Mi Annie se queda conmigo. ¡No me la pueden quitar así como así!

—Entonces, Rosmerta, tiene diez minutos para desaparecer, ir por esos documentos en donde sea que los tenga. Me los presenta y luego puede quedarse con Annie.

—Es que, bueno...

—Rosmerta: el rapto, el tráfico de menores., el maltrato a niños, también se da en nuestro mundo y todo está penado por la ley, con penas de cárcel, eso lo sabes.

En ese momento dos personas aparecieron en la puerta de Las Tres Escobas: Molly y Arthur llegaban al lugar. Rosmerta al sentir que tocaban a la puerta, abrió de inmediato y ambos ingresaron.

Annie, que observaba toda la situación, sonrió al darse cuenta que las personas referidas por aquel señor, era la abuela de Ronald Junior y de Albus, con quien ella hacía unos días había conversado. Esa señora le caía bien, se veía que era muy buena con los niños.

—Rosmerta querida, nosotros estamos dispuestos a hacernos cargo de tu sobrina mientras pruebas que ella te fue legalmente entregada, o si no, para que desde ya comiences con los trámites de la tuición o adopción propiamente tal —dijo Molly.

Rosmerta estaba que se desmayaba de los nervios. ¿Qué les iba a decir? Ella no tenía ningún documento que acreditara que Annie tuviera algún parentesco con ella. Es más, ella sabía perfectamente quién era la madre y en qué circunstancias ella se «apoderó» de la pequeña.

—Tomen asiento todos, por favor. Debo decir la verdad —todos buscaron un lugar utilizando las sillas cercanas a la escalera en donde estaba Annie, quien retrocedió un par de escalones para evitar que advirtieran su presencia—. Hace unos años, en una de mis salidas al mundo muggle en busca de vino, porque ellos hacen los mejores... me dirigí a Londres por un par de marcas especiales. Ese día fui testigo de un accidente en unos edificios en donde explotó no sé qué cosa, pero fue horrible. Mucha gente murió. Mientras avanzaba, vi que una pequeña salió por una de las escaleras de emergencia y estaba a punto de caer. La rescaté con magia y me la traje. Supuse que su madre había muerto. Pasó mucho tiempo, pero en otra de mis salidas me enteré de que su madre estaba viva, postrada en un hospital muggle y que los policías muggles buscaban a la pequeña... Pero claro, jamás la iban a encontrar, ella estaba aquí… con nosotros.

—¿Raptaste a una niña muggle, Rosmerta? ¡Eso es un delito horrible! —Arthur la miraba con su rostro totalmente desfigurado—. ¡Con razón que los muggles asustan a sus niños con las brujas!

—Ella no es muggle, Arthur. Además no fue rapto… —confesó Rosmerta.

—¿No? Pero si acabas de decir que… —Molly la miró incrédula.

—Su apellido es Granger... Es Annie Rose Granger...

—¿Qué? —perplejos, preguntaron a coro los Weasley.


	13. Recaída

Los Weasley estaban estupefactos. El único apellido «Granger» que ellos conocían era el de Hermione y hacía muchos años que no la veían, ni sabían de ella. ¿Sería Annie nieta de ellos? Ambos tenían conocimiento de que durante algún tiempo Hermione había sido novia de Ron, pero que luego habían terminado. Molly tenía sus dudas desde que la conoció pero no le dijo a Arthur de ellas, sin embargo, por más que buscara en Annie algún rastro Weasley, no veía.

—Con mayor razón, la niña debe estar con nosotros —agregó Molly a sabiendas que posiblemente eso no fuera real, no obstante era una excelente excusa para obtener la custodia momentánea de Annie—. Cabe la posibilidad de que...

—Si crees que es tu nieta... imposible. No tiene ningún rasgo Weasley, es castaña de cabellos blanquecinos y ojos grises... —espetó la cantinera.

—La conozco, Rosmerta. No es necesario que la describas.

Molly estaba encolerizada, ¿cómo era posible que una bruja robara una niña muggle? Y tal como Arthur lo había dicho, eso solo venía a respaldar el miedo e historias que estos creaban alrededor de las brujas y por las cuales existían tantas historias terroríficas, si la que tenía enfrente se había robado a una pequeña aprovechándose de que su madre estaba internada en un hospital.

—Haremos los trámites de rigor, Rosmerta. Pero Annie se va con los Weasley, mientras, a través del ministerio, buscaremos a su madre.

—Hasta donde sé, por los periódicos muggles, sus policías mantienen la búsqueda y ella, hasta hace unos meses, seguía hospitalizada en estado de coma, como ellos le llaman... Más información, no tengo. Hace tiempo que no voy al Londres muggle.

—Eso lo investigaremos a través del ministerio —agregó Arthur poniéndose de pie.

—Rosmerta, trae a la niña, por favor —pidió Molly.

—Estoy aquí —Annie bajó las escaleras y tenía los ojos vidriosos por las lágrimas. Había escuchado toda la conversación: su madre estaba en algún hospital y ella había sido rescatada por Rosmerta, desde ahí nunca más volvió donde su madre. Miró con tristeza a la mujer que la había cuidado, quien tenía el rostro empapado por el llanto.

—Hijita, yo te he querido mucho.

—Quiero ver a mi verdadera mamita —dijo llorando y Molly de inmediato la tomó en brazos.

—Buscaremos a tu madre. Tranquila bebé.

—¡No se la lleven, por favor! ¡Es mi hija! —Annie se aferró de inmediato al cuello de Molly y no quiso mirar a Rosmerta.

—Luego nos envías las cosas de la niña —pidió Arthur.

—¡Déjenme despedirme de ella, por favor!

Annie, giró y Molly la puso en el piso. Se acercó a Rosmerta y la abrazó. Pero ya no lloraba. Era fuerte. Siempre supo que ella no era su madre y que algo ocultaba aquella mujer.

—Gracias por cuidarme —le dijo para luego dar un beso en el rostro a Rosmerta quien estaba en cuclillas. Después se separó y buscó la mano de Molly, la que caminó con ella hasta la puerta, junto a Arthur.

—Debemos hablar sobre tu situación judicial, Rosmerta —agregó el funcionario del ministerio.

Fue lo último que escucharon los Weasley mientras salían con Annie de Las Tres Escobas. Irían a la casa de familiar para luego desde allí dirigirse a La Madriguera mediante la Red Flu.

Aquel mismo día Arthur comenzaría a indagar si efectivamente Annie era hija de Hermione. Esa pequeña no tenía ningún rasgo Weasley, por lo tanto, no era hija de Ron, más bien, tenía rasgos de alguien que había sido enemigo declarado durante los años de escuela de su hijo. Ya Molly había reparado en aquel parecido

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione se arregló con ropa deportiva al igual que Michael para iniciar el segundo día de actividades. Se realizaría una excursión al bosque cercano, la finalidad era encontrar un pequeño tesoro el cual otorgaría puntaje para ganar la competencia.

—Michael, no me siento bien como para caminar —dijo Hermione deteniéndose antes de llegar lugar en donde debían reunirse.

—¿Te has tomado tus medicamentos?

—Sí, tal como lo indicaste.

—Creo que ha sido muy pronto el salir... y por sobre todo con tantas emociones juntas. Mejor nos quedamos y no vamos a la excursión.

—Anda tú, no te la pierdas. Yo me quedo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Draco que venía de la mano con Scorpius se dio cuenta de la situación—. ¡Hermione estás pálida! Michael, ¿qué ocurre?

—Como ya sabrás Hermione estuvo mucho tiempo en coma… Creo que... ¡Hermione! —Michael exclamó al verla desvanecerse, pero Draco fue más rápido y la tomó en brazos.

—Hay que llevarla adentro.

—¡No, me la llevo al hospital! —replicó Michael.

—No van solos, yo los acompañaré —agregó seguro—. Scorpius, hijo por favor, ve donde tus abuelos y cuéntales lo que acabas de ver —el niño asintió y salió corriendo. Michael suspiró y puso la mano en el hombro de su primo y los tres desaparecieron. Pero no a San Mungo, el hospital del mundo mágico, sino que aparecieron en la entrada del hospital en donde Michael trabajaba. Había logrado hacer el cambio de dirección que Draco había trazado en un principio.

—¿Por qué estamos para aquí? ¡Debemos ir a San Mungo! ¡Debe verla un medimago!

—Prefiero que este hospital, pues aquí tengo todo lo necesario. ¡Camilla! —gritó Michael y de inmediato unos enfermeros trajeron una en donde Draco depositó a Hermione con sumo cuidado—. ¡Sígueme! —le dijo Michael.

Entraron a urgencias en forma rauda. Draco se quedó en la sala de espera mientras su primo, junto a otros médicos, entraron a la sala de atención. Nunca había estado a un hospital muggle y sinceramente, le llamó mucho la atención con la premura que atendían y la gran cantidad de artefactos con que contaban. Eso reemplazaba a la magia. Y si Michael, siendo mago, y de los buenos, prefería ese sistema, por algo sería.

Casi dos horas después salió Michael con su bata blanca de doctor, y ya más tranquilo.

—¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué tiene Hermione?

—La hemos logrado estabilizar, generalmente ocurren este tipo de situaciones luego de una lesión cerebral. Tuve que hace un examen neurológico. Pero lo que causó el desvanecimiento fue una taquicardia... son muchas emociones durante los últimos días. Deberá quedarse en observación hasta mañana. Draco, ella estuvo dos años en coma.

—Me lo dijo... ¡dos años sin saber nada!

—Y dos años alejada de su hija.

—De mi hija —corrigió Draco.

—Sí, de tu hija —reconoció Michael.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora con Hermione?

—Debe estar tranquila. Avísales a tus padres que no volveremos a las celebraciones. Mañana regresaremos a casa, ella requiere descanso. Además debemos evaluar a qué se debió esa taquicardia. Esperemos que solo sea por cansancio, pero no debo descartar nada.

—Dime la verdad, Michael, ¿corre riesgo su vida?

—Su vida ha corrido riesgo desde que cayó en coma. Lo de ahora es solo una reacción a las emociones vividas. Hermione no tiene antecedentes cardiacos, así que tranquilo. Confía en mí soy tan buen mago como neurólogo. No obstante, la cardiología no es mi especialidad, así que llamé a un médico amigo que la examinará dentro de un rato.

—Bien. Voy a quedarme aquí para estar al tanto de su estado.

—No es necesario, Draco. Yo soy el esposo de Hermione.

—Y yo el padre de su hija. Así que me quedo —respondió desafiante.

—Como quieras.

Más tarde, Hermione despertaba luego de su desmayo. Otra vez miró el cielo blanco de la habitación del hospital. Un grito ahogado salió de sus cuerdas vocales: la última vez que despertó así, habían transcurrido dos, años. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó ahora?

—¡Michael! —gritó sentándose de inmediato en la cama y se vio que tenía otra vez las vías con suero en su brazo derecho—. ¡Noooo! —Michael ingresó rápidamente a la habitación.

—¡Tranquila, Hermione! ¡Estoy aquí contigo!

—Michael, ¿cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Otra vez caí en coma? ¡No!

—Tranquila, fue solo un desamayo. Te estabilizamos y no has caído en coma.

—¡No quiero que vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Debo recuperar a mi hija! ¡Michael, no permitas que me duerma! ¡Por favor no lo permitas! —Hermione no soportó la situación y comenzó a llorar… un llanto que no podía contener.

—Nada de eso pasará. Sufriste una descompensación, es común que ocurra luego de todo lo que has pasado… fue una especie de síncope que el cardiólogo lo confirmará en un rato, pero estás bien. Te quedarás hoy hospitalizada y mañana regresamos a nuestra casa.

—¿Nuestra casa? —esa pregunta la escuchó claramente Draco que estaba en la puerta. Ni Michael, ni Hermione se percataron de su presencia.

—No pensarás irte con tu madre. ¡Ah! Y ya informé y viene a verte.

—Yo no me iré a tu casa, Michael.

—Prefiero cuidarte yo, ¿sí? Ah, y sin discusiones. Descansa.

—Tengo sed. No me digas que en el suero tengo todo, ¡quiero agua! —antes que terminara de hablar Michael hizo a parecer un vaso con agua en el velador.

—Vuelvo en seguida —Draco, al escuchar eso, se apresuró a girar y hacer como si no hubiese oído nada.

—¿Puedo verla? —preguntó a su primo.

—Prefiero que no. Es posible que tu presencia le cause más daño.

—Creo que no es mi presencia la que causa daño. Tal vez seas tú, Michael. Creo que tú la has manipulado, no sé para qué ni por qué, pero presiento algo y lo voy a averiguar.

—¡No te atrevas a ingresar!

—No, no lo haré. No quiero que me culpes de tus actos. Regresaré mañana. Ahora debo hacer otra cosa —realizó un pequeño movimiento con la mano y desapareció en el mismo pasillo del hospital.

Una enfermera que venía con una charola vio lo ocurrido y gritó, botando todo lo que traía en la bandeja.

Michael suspiró y movió negativamente la cabeza. Odiaba hacer hechizos a los muggles, pero ahora era justificable: —Obliviate —dijo y la mujer respiró profundo, hizo una sonrisa tonta y salió caminando en dirección contraria. Michael recogió con la varita todo lo que estaba tirado en el piso y lo colocó sobre un pequeño mueble que allí encontraba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Durante la mañana Annie había llegado a su nuevo hogar junto a Molly y Arthur. La acomodaron en la habitación que perteneció a Ron, quien desde hacía un par de años vivía en un departamento en el Londres muggle, cerca del Ministerio de Magia. La niña estaba contenta, ya que la numerosa familia la recibió muy feliz. Los más alegres eran Albus y Ronald Junior, pues sabían que gracias a todas sus andanzas lograron sacar a Annie de su encierro.

En la tarde cuando Ginny llegó de su trabajo en San Mungo, se enteró que, a través del Servicio de Menores del Ministerio de Magia, se había entregado en forma temporal la custodia de Annie a sus padres. Por eso quiso de inmediato conocerla. Ya sabía de quien, posiblemente, fuera hija de acuerdo a lo informado por Molly y Arthur. Así que apenas llegó a casa, subió de inmediato a la habitación que ocupaba la pequeña, que estaba ordenando algunas pocas cosas, que eran sus pertenencias, cuando sintió que alguien golpeaba la puerta.

—¡Hola! ¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó Ginny. Al ver a la pequeña se sorprendió de encontrarse con una niña tan hermosa y de ojos tan bellos.

—Sí, adelante.

—Me llamo Ginevra, pero me dicen Ginny —la niña asintió sonriente.

—Hola, ¿tía? —Ginny sonrió. La niña era un amor. Tenía una sonrisa suave pero triste.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Ordenas tus cosas?

—Sí, mamá... digo, la señora Rosmerta, me las envió hace un rato —Ginny se puso seria al ver que Annie tenía muy poca ropa y al parecer no tenía juguetes.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Sí.

—¿Conoces el Callejón Diagon?

—No, Rosmerta hablaba de ese lugar, pero nunca me llevó.

—¿Te gustaría ir?

—¡Sí! —el rostro de Annie se iluminó, por fin podría conocer algo más de ese mundo.

—Mañana tengo libre medio día, así que aprovecharemos e iremos de compras, ¿te gustaría?

—¡Sí!

—Pues bien. Ahora, ven acompáñame que vamos a cenar. La abuela Molly hizo unas ricas tartas de melaza y bizcochuelos de fresas para festejar tu llegada. Ven pequeña, que en esta casa, nadie la pasa mal. Esta es La Madriguera, se llama así, porque vivimos aquí muchos y porque por arte de magia se mantiene erguida. Somos tenemos magia, debes estar tranquila, que tú serás la mejor bruja... si no me equivoco, por ambos lados tienes sangre mágica —dijo pensando en cierto rubio que ella perfectamente conocía y del cual estuvo enterada de sus andanzas con su amiga durante el último año en Hogwarts—. No sé si sabrás, pero Albus, es mi hijo.

—Sí, él me lo dijo. ¿Y el papá de Albus?

—Lo conocerás ahora. Está invitado a cenar, se llama Harry Potter.

—¿Invitado? ¿No vive contigo?

—¡No! ¡Merlín nos libre! Hace tiempo que nos separamos, pero no te pongas triste. Somos felices así —dijo con su cara llena de risa.

Ambas bajaron al comedor y allí estaban todos esperando a la niña: George, Angelina, la hija de ambos; Albus, Ronald Junior, Molly y Arthur. Harry al ver a la pequeña quedó de una pieza. Esa niña tenía mucho de Granger... ¿Qué le habría ocurrido a Hermione? ¿Dónde estaría?, lo último que supo de ella era que ya no era bruja, que renunció a la magia, pero por qué, no tenía idea y ahora esa pequeña, al parecer era su hija, tenía mucho que investigar, y comenzaría mañana mismo en el ministerio. Mientras tanto se acercó a la pequeña y la abrazó.

—Me llamo Harry Potter.

—El Niño que Vivió —dijo Annie y todos quedaron en silencio—. Me lo dijo Rosmerta... —añadió sonriendo al ver que todos quedaron callados.


	14. Tu Sueño

La habitación del hospital estaba en penumbras, solo la iluminaba la lámpara de la mesa noche que se encontraba a un costado de Hermione, que se encontraba dormida pero estaba inquieta. Giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro, gemía y decía palabras incoherentes. Al parecer tenía una pesadilla. Alguien, que extrañamente a esa hora de la madrugada estaba a su lado, le tocó la frente.

—¡No! ¡Annie, hijita mía! Draco, ¿en dónde estás?

—Despierta amor, tienes una pesadilla.

Abrió los ojos mientras lloraba. No vio ese techo blanco, sino que se encontró con el hombre que tanto había amado: Draco Malfoy estaba a su lado. No lo pudo evitar y se apresuró a abrazarlo.

—Soñaba con la explosión y que me dormía por años y años… y nunca más veía a Annie —lloraba abrazada a él, quien le acariciaba su cabellera.

—Tranquila. Eso no volverá a pasar. Ahora yo estoy a tu lado —Draco la volvió a recostar, tenía que cuidar que la vía de suero que estaba conectada en la muñeca no cediera.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hora es? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Alguien te vio? —preguntó al percatarse que ese no era el lugar ni la hora para que él estuviera allí.

—Te estoy acompañando. Son las dos y media. Me aparecí. Y no, nadie me vio. ¿Contesté todo, cierto? —dijo sonriendo y sentándose a un costado de la cama, tomando una mano de ella entre las de él. Ella también sonrió, hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía su tacto. Sus suaves y frías manos era un deleite volver tenerlas consigo—. ¿Lo amas? — preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, lo hizo porque en ningún momento del delirio de ella escuchó el nombre de Michael.

—¿A quién? —la pregunta la tomó de sorpresa. Estaba claro que se refería a Michael, aun así preguntó.

—¿A quién va a ser? ¡A tu marido!

—Claro que lo amo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

—No te creo. Sinceramente no creo que lo ames.

—Draco, no es el lugar ni el momento para hablar de mis sentimientos. Estoy cansada, tengo sueño, estoy como adormecida y siento que no coordino bien.

—Está bien, duerme. Yo me quedaré contigo, vigilaré tu sueño.

—No es necesario.

—Sí que es necesario. Estaré contigo toda la noche. No quiero que sueñes pesadillas. Así que tranquila pues que yo vigilaré.

—¿Te quedarás toda la noche conmigo? ¿Qué va a pensar Astoria?

—¿Astoria? Hace mucho tiempo que ella vive en un departamento sola. Estamos prácticamente separados. No se enterará y si lo hace, poco y nada le importará.

—Lo siento. Pero ustedes se veían tan unidos…

—¿Lo dices por lo que viste en casa? —Hermione asintió—. Fue una farsa… una especie de obra teatral armada por mis padres. Hace años que no somos marido y mujer… tal vez nunca lo fuimos —Hermione esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, ¿era bueno eso para ella?—. Como dijiste, no es lugar para hablar pero creo que luego tú y yo debemos tener una larga conversación. Necesito que me aclares un par de cosas. Mientras tanto, duerme.

—Pero es que no hay nada qué hablar.

—Ya veremos. Ahora, duerme. Yo te cuidaré.

Hermione obedeció, con ese tono altanero de Draco, no cabía espacio para discutir, menos a esa hora de la noche, así que cerró los ojos, aquel suero debía contener algo más porque se durmió a los pocos segundos. Draco acarició su rostro y la besó suavemente. Le robó un beso. Ella jamás se enteraría que había vuelto a rosar sus labios. Esos labios que ahora pertenecían a Michael.

Cuando despertó, todavía sentía el suave olor de Draco en la habitación. ¿Lo soñó? ¡No, él había vigilado su sueño! Era como un ángel que apareció en medio de la noche para rescatarla de una pesadilla horrible.

Luego de tantos años, lo volvía a tener cerca, pero a la vez, lejano. Él le confesó que con Astoria no existía amor, no obstante, ella no fue capaz de confesar que con Michael no estaba casada. Pero, ¿con qué fin se lo pudo haber contado? ¿Acaso Draco estaría dispuesto a regresar con ella? ¿Dejaría ella a Michael, que tan bien se había portado?

Mientras pensaba en todas esas preguntas y divagaba en respuestas, llegó Michael. Le tomó los signos vitales y controló su ritmo cardiaco.

—¿Cómo estoy? ¿Me darás el alta hoy? —preguntó Hermione.

—Yo creo que sí. El cardiólogo quiere hacerte un test de esfuerzo para descartar cualquier anomalía. Los exámenes de ayer dieron negativo para alguna cardiopatía, pero de igual forma se hará el test.

—¿Lo haremos ahora?

—No, aún no. El viernes podrás venir a hacértelo. Como te dije es solo para corroborar los resultados, pero ya estás bien. Dame unos segundos, iré por los protocolos correspondientes para el alta y nos vamos a casa.

—Michael, no es necesario que vayamos a tu casa. Yo prefiero que finalicemos con este tema de nuestro matrimonio. ¡Ya conseguiste lo que querías! Astoria te vio conmigo, Draco cree que estamos casado y mira lo que me ocurrió por pasar tantas situaciones estresantes. Él sabe lo de Annie y sé que me podrá ayudar a encontrarla.

—Hermione, escúchame bien: no te quiero cerca de mi primo. Él es peligroso. Fue un mortífago, tú lo sabes. Luchaste contra Voldemort y él estaba en sus filas. No es de fiar. Nunca lo fue y nunca lo será. Tú y yo buscaremos a Annie y estará con nosotros, como nuestra hija.

—Michael, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué hablas así?

—¡No te quiero cerca de él! Ya me oíste, vuelvo enseguida.

Salió de la habitación cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Sintió un ruido en la cerradura, ¿Michael le estaba cerrojo? Pero no pudo seguir pensando en ello porque la puerta del baño se abrió y nada menos que de él salió Draco, con un rostro lleno de ira, tal como lo recordaba de sus años de colegio. Y vio que se abalanzaba sobre ella, pensó que la iba a agredir, así que se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.

—Jamás te golpearía, Hermione. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Ven, dame tu mano —Hermione le dio la mano que tenía libre—. ¡Esa, no! La del suero —le entregó la mano que estaba conectada a la vía.

—¡No! ¿Qué haces? —pero Draco le tomó la mano y con sumo cuidado quitó la aguja del suero.

—¡Ay! Duele...

—Tranquila, amor. Basta de manipulaciones por hoy.

—Draco, ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Tu varita, ¿en dónde está?

—Pues, no sé... en tu casa supongo, no la llevaba conmigo cuando me desmayé.

—Está bien.

Draco levantó las sábanas que cubrían el cuerpo de Hermione, y pudo observar que solo estaba con un pijama de hospital. Tomó sus piernas con una mano y con la otra, apoyó la espalda de ella.

—Nos vamos de este lugar.

—Draco, no! ¡Por favor!

—¡Ni sueñes con que te vuelva a dejar! —dicho esto, hizo el conjuro correspondiente y desapareció con Hermione.


	15. La Medimaga en Acción

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **¿Quieren Dramione? ¡Pues en este capítulo lo habrá! Y no se olviden de comentar.**

 **Besos y cariños a todas**

 **Gin.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

Aparecieron en una cabaña amplia y bastante elegante para ser un lugar de descanso. Era evidente el gusto Black de aquel sitio. Estaba construida en madera rústica pero ornamentada con fineza: una estancia amplia con alfombra marrón y mullida en el centro, sillones de madera y cuero, además de una chimenea enorme. Había también una escalera que señalaba el piso superior. Le hizo recordar a Hermione a La Madriguera, claro que esta se veía nueva y sigilosa. Tenía cuadros y lámparas en rededor con una mesa de mármol cercana con un arreglo de flores frescas. Era un lugar armonioso y sosegado.

—Bájame, ¿sí? ¿En dónde estamos? ¿Qué lugar es este? —preguntó algo confundida.

—Es una cabaña de mi familia. Pero no te dejaré en el piso.

Subió con ella en brazos por la escalera hasta el segundo nivel ingresando a una habitación, que Hermione supuso de inmediato que era la de él, ya que tenía el escudo y los colores de la casa Slytherin, recuerdos de sus años escolares. La depositó sobre la cama cuyo enredón era de terciopelo verde con ribetes dorados.

—Draco, ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¡Me has raptado!

—«Rapto» llamaría a lo que Michael pretendía hacer contigo. ¡Tú no eres su esposa!

Hermione guardó silencio. Sabía que él había escuchado toda la conversación. Ya no tenía nada que ocultar. En ese instante se percató de lo pequeña que era la camisola que traía del hospital e instintivamente tomó la cobija de la cama y se cubrió con ella.

—Amor, conozco cada parte de tu cuerpo. No entiendo por qué tanto pudor.

—Han pasado muchos años de eso y ya no somos los mismos.

—No, tú no estás bien. Has estado hospitalizada por mucho tiempo y para colmo tienes una hija. Que da justo la casualidad que también es mi hija…

—Yo… de verdad siento no habértelo dicho antes, pero estaba alejada de todo esto.

—Ya habrá tiempo para hablar, ¿sí? No es bueno que te preocupes, considerando tu estado. Déjame ver tu muñeca —revisó en donde él había quitado la aguja. Tenía una mancha de sangre y al parecer seguía sangrando—. Mira, si gustas puedes darte una ducha, allí está el baño. En ese mueble hay ropa, bueno, pijamas míos, pero te servirán. Yo regresaré en seguida.

—¿A dónde vas? No me dejes sola… Ni siquiera sé en dónde estamos.

—No te preocupes, estamos en las afueras de Hogsmeade. Esta cabaña es de mi propiedad, vengo con Scorpius cada cierto tiempo. Tranquila que regreso en unos minutos —dicho esto, bajó las escaleras y se metió de inmediato en la chimenea—. Hospital San Mungo —dijo y un fuego verde y azul lo acariciaron mientras avanzaba en forma veloz. Hasta que por fin se detuvo.

Se sacudió la ceniza que quedó en sus hombros y caminó por uno de los pasillos del hospital, dirigiéndose a una bruja que atendía público, al parecer era la recepcionista, pues sobre ella había un letrero que decía «Si tiene preguntas hágalas a ella».

—Buenas tardes, necesito hablar con la medimaga, Ginevra Weasley.

—La señora Weasley está en su despacho: oficina cuatro, piso cinco —respondió la bruja de moño apretado y sin siquiera mirarlo, pues al parecer la edición de la revista Corazón de Bruja estaba más interesante.

Draco se encogió de hombros y subió al quinto piso. Comenzó a caminar por el pasillo que tan distinto al hospital muggle… tan abarrotado de gente que iba a venía. En cambio este parecía desierto, ni un alma se veía por el lugar. Hasta que llegó a la oficina señalada. Golpeó la puerta y esta se abrió de inmediato. Adentro una joven medimaga estaba preparando una poción mientras leía un pergamino.

—Deja las hojas de anís estrellado sobre el mueble. Gracias —dijo sin mirarlo.

—¿Ginny Weasley? —preguntó adrede, pues la cabellera fuego era inconfundible.

Al oír esa voz que no era de la persona que ella esperaba, se volteó y lo miró sorprendida.

—¡Madre mía! ¿Draco Malfoy? —y el rostro de Annie se le vino a la mente de inmediato. La niña era exactamente igual a él.

—El mismo, ¿podemos hablar? —Ginny, un poco nerviosa, dio un par de vueltas más a la poción del caldero y bajó la llama del mechero. Se quitó los guantes y se acercó a Draco.

—¿Qué ocurre?, hace años que no hablábamos —lo miró inquisitiva directamente a los ojos. Eran muchas coincidencias en tan poco tiempo. Tal vez Merlín estaba jugando al ajedrez y los había elegido a ellos como piezas…

—Yo sé que eres medimaga, una de las mejores.

—Gracias.

—Y necesito tu ayuda.

—¿Alguien de tu familia enfermó?

—Pretendo que sea de mi familia —Ginny entrecerró los ojos en señal de no entender.

—Es urgente, ¿puedes acompañarme, ahora? Sinceramente no confío en otro medimago. Sé que contigo puedo contar.

—A ver Malfoy, tú y yo nunca hemos sido tan cercanos como para que después de tantos años me pidas algo así.

—Ahora te necesito, por… —le costaba mucho decir esas palabras, pero por Hermione, lo haría—… por favor Weasley, confía en mí.

—Bien. Deja tomar mi cosas —se acercó al caldero y apagó la llama, luego se acercó a su escritorio y sacó un pequeño maletín—. Tú dirás a dónde vamos.

—¿Nos podemos desaparecer en este lugar?

—Sí, aquí podemos.

—Ven, dame la mano —la medimaga, un poco nerviosa y casi con desconfianza, tomó la mano de Draco y desapareció junto a él.

Para Ginny era casi inexplicable que después de tantos años, Draco Malfoy le pidiera ayuda. Pero más misterioso era que ella accediera a acompañarlo. ¿Y si era una treta de Lucius o del mismo Draco, es decir, que ambos habían regresado a sus andanzas mortífagas? ¿Y si Draco se había convertido en un psicópata y ella era su víctima? Ya era tarde para que esas dudas aparecieran. Iba en camino. No quiso hacer más preguntas porque solo trataba de contar los segundos para calcular más o menos a qué distancia se hallaba de san Mungo, no estar tan perdida en caso de tener que huir.

Pero se tranquilizó al ver que se hallaba al interior de una apacible cabaña, tal vez de campo y bastante cálida.

—¿Qué ocurre, Malfoy? ¿Quién está enfermo?

—Hermione. Ella está aquí conmigo —el rostro de Ginny se iluminó.

—¿Dónde?

—Arriba, ven, sígueme —Ginny corrió a las escaleras seguida por Draco.

—En la segunda puerta —dijo Draco y Ginny de inmediato la abrió.

Adentro Hermione se encontraba acostada, tenía el cabello húmedo y estaba con un pijama azul de seda que le quedaba un poco grande, seguro que era de Draco. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Parecía dormir. Ginny sonrió y de sus ojos emanaron algunas lágrimas. Volvía a ver a su amiga, luego de tantos años. Estaba mayor con su cabello largo y en rostro se veía pálido.

—Tuvo un accidente hace dos años. Ha estado en coma en un hospital muggle. Despertó, pero ayer tuvo una recaída. Al parecer su corazón no funcionó bien. Además sangra de uno de sus brazos. Creo que quité mal la aguja del suero —explicó Draco en voz baja.

Ginny se sentó en la cama y revisó la muñeca de Hermione, quien se sobresaltó y abrió de inmediato los ojos. No lo podía creer a quien tenía enfrente, esa pelirroja y confidente que fue su amiga durante su época escolar, simplemente parecía seguir soñando.

—Hermione.

—¡Ginny! —exclamó abrazando a su amiga—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo te enteraste?

—Hermi, soy medimaga y Malfoy me dijo lo que te ocurrió. Vengo a ver qué tienes. ¿Nos dejas solas unos momentos? —preguntó dirigiéndose a Draco. El joven mago asintió y salió de la habitación.

Llegó hasta la planta baja, en donde comenzó a pasearse y dar vueltas en círculo. De repente se acordó que no tenía nada qué comer así que llamó a la elfina Winky, que anteriormente prestaba servicios a la familia Crouch y desde hacía un tiempo trabajaba para los Malfoy.

—Mande, amo Malfoy.

—Necesito que regreses a casa y sin que nadie te vea, traigas la ropa de la señora Hermione... —iba a decir «Granger», pero hasta ahora el único que sabía que ese matrimonio era falso, era él—… de la señora Hermione Malfoy que quedó en la habitación de los invitados a las Bodas de Perla de mis padres —la elfina iba asintiendo todo lo que le decía Draco—. También debes traer su varita que ha de estar en algún lugar de esa habitación.

—Sí, amo, lo que mande.

—¡Ah!, y lo más importante, trae comida... bastante... jugos, frutas... lo que se te ocurra para estar a aquí unos días. Y que nadie se entere. Ten cuidado de que nadie te vea, ¿entendido?

—Sí, amo.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, apareció un baúl cargado con las pertenencias de Hermione, y en la mesa abundante comida, alguna preparada y otra para preparar. A su vez la elfina llegó cargando la varita de Hermione, que la entregó de inmediato a Draco, haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

—Lo que el amo Malfoy pidió, le fue realizado. ¿Desea algo más, amo Malfoy?

—Sí, Winky, quiero que descanses. Ve a casa y duerme toda la noche, ¿sí?

—Lo que el amo mande —dijo la elfina, desapareciendo de inmediato.

En ese momento Ginny bajó las escaleras, sonriente.

—Malfoy, me has dado la mejor de las sorpresas. ¡Volver a ver a Hermione ha sido lo increíble!

—¿Cómo está ella?

—Bien, el tratamiento que han hecho los muggles ha sido efectivo... tanto que no sé si en nuestro mundo ella hubiese logrado sobrevivir. Ellos han avanzado mucho en temas relacionados con neurología.

—Pero, ¿y su corazón?

—Firme como un roble. Tranquilo. Debió haber sido un desvanecimiento por la suma de emociones. De igual forma le preparé unas pociones para que esté más relajada. Necesita descansar. Estuvo mucho tiempo inconsciente y bueno, luego, eso de recuperar su magia...

—Sí, algo creo haber entendido de eso… no me lo ha explicado todo todavía. Pero, ¿qué ocurre con ello?

—Ella, bueno, cuando tú la dejaste —hizo una mueca al decirlo—. Ella renunció a todo poder mágico y, en el último tiempo, un tal Michael, primo tuyo, la estuvo entrenando. Lo que yo considero que es mucho esfuerzo para alguien que ha estado tanto tiempo en coma. Por eso tuvo esa recaída...

—Creo que es hora que descanse. De eso me preocuparé yo mismo.

—No necesariamente me refiero a inactividad. Si no a que ella esté tranquila. Que no tenga mayores sobresaltos o que sea sometida a situaciones estresantes.

—Entiendo. Dime Weasley, ¿ella te contó lo de su hija? —Ginny entrecerró los ojos, cada vez entendía menos, pero a la vez, a cada instante las fragmentos encajaban más.

—¿Su hija? —sabía que la niña no era solo de Hermione y que por el parecido, el padre era el hombre que estaba frente a ella.

—Bueno, nuestra hija.

—Annie.

—¿Te lo dijo ella?

—No, no me lo dijo ella —Draco la miró intrigado—. Pero ¿sabes?, no te adelantaré nada, sino hasta mañana. Ahora cuídala. Quédate con ella.

—¿Qué me ocultas pelirroja? ¿Cómo sabes el nombre de…?

—Calma, Malfoy, no es nada malo —respondió sonriente y la bruja desapareció.

Draco subió corriendo a la habitación en donde estaba Hermione. Ésta se encontraba acostada mirando al techo de seguro pensando en la hija de ambos.

—Gracias por traer a Ginny, ¿te dijo que estoy bien? ¡No quiero volver a caer en coma!

—Estas bien, muy bien —dijo sentándose en la cama y reclinándose sobre ella.

—Aléjate, Draco. No me siento bien para entrar en discusiones contigo.

—Primero, tu salud está bien; segundo, yo no quiero discutir contigo.

—No es bueno que estés tan cerca de mí...

—¿Se te vienen ciertos recuerdos a tu mente?—preguntó en forma seductora mientras su rostro estaba muy cerca de ella.

—Pues, no —mintió.

—En cambio yo, recuerdo todas las veces en que estuvimos juntos —colocó un brazo a cada lado de Hermione, impidiéndole escapar o moverse—. Recuerdo perfectamente los besos… las veces que te hice mía... las veces que gemiste entre mis brazos e incluso te puedo decir qué día hicimos a nuestra hija... —sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros de los de ella, tan cerca que podía sentir su suave aliento y observar cada detalle de su rostro. Mientras que ella se perdía poco a poco en aquellos ojos grises que tantas veces le pertenecieron.

—¡Draco, basta! Te recuerdo que eres un hombre casado.

—Yo te dije la verdad. Entre Astoria y yo no existe nada. Así como también sé que entre tú y mi primo, tampoco.

—Ese no es un tema que te interese. ¡Tú me dejaste!

—No quiero hablar de eso, amor. Ahora sólo quiero besarte. Hermione Granger, sigues siendo mi querida sangre sucia…

—Draco, no…

Pero la boca de Draco ya la estaba devorando en un beso que llegaba hasta el confín de su ser. Draco ansiaba ese momento desde hacía años. No podía evitar estar nuevamente sobre ella y sin poder tocarla, sin poder hacerla suya una vez más. Una mano de él logró soltar los botones de la parte superior del pijama, mientras su boca le besaba el cuello.

Hermione temblaba por completo, no sabía si era por el frío o las caricias de él que la hacían estremecer, originando en ella espasmos que jamás imaginó.

Besaba su cuello, su lengua bajaba hasta los pechos que acariciaba y besaba como si nunca antes lo hubiese hecho.

—No, Draco no sigas... —murmuró sabiendo que ella solo se había colocado la parte superior del pijama, abajo solo llevaba bragas.

—Te amo Hermione, nunca he dejado de amarte —había logrado quitar la camisola pudiendo nuevamente admirar aquel cuerpo suave que tantas veces amó.

Draco besó su ombligo y dócilmente movió hacia un lado la braga, mientras se posicionaba en forma suave sobre Hermione. Bajó el cierre de su pantalón, estaba tan excitado que inmediatamente entró en ella. Hermione lanzó un pequeño gemido, ahogado por los besos de él.

—Mi Hermione… sigues siendo mía.

—Draco...

—Dímelo amor. Dime que amas... dime que has deseado esto desde que nos volvimos a ver... —dijo mientras realizaba su acompasado vaivén en el cuerpo de ella.

—Te amo, Draco… sabes que sí.

Era Hermione quien buscaba ahora la boca de Draco, mientras él arqueaba más las piernas de ella para poder sentirla nuevamente. Quería derramarse en su interior... quería volver a estar complemente en ella... la amaba... siempre la amó...

Hermione sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir de tanto gozo, sabía que estaba bien de salud y por tanto se dejó llevar por el placer de ser nuevamente de él...

Luego de tantos años, no les importó ni Astoria, ni Michael… Eran solo ellos

* * *

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	16. Reunión Weasley

Hermione descansaba en el pecho de Draco. Ambos lograron acomodarse en la cama luego de haberse pertenecido nuevamente. Él, ya más sereno, consiguió quitarse la ropa por completo y acostarse al lado de ella, estrechándola entre sus brazos.

En sus pieles aún estaba el reflejo de lo vivido hacía unos minutos. Un suave rocío de sudor en sus pechos y una gota que corría por la sien de Draco... la respiración lentamente se fue controlando, así como el ritmo de sus corazones.

—Hacía años que no estábamos así. Por fin juntos nuevamente. He deseado tanto volver a tenerte conmigo, Hermione.

—Yo te he extrañado mucho, Draco.

—Cuéntame, cómo es mi hija.

—Se parece mucho a ti: es engreída, altanera… —Draco sonrió—. Sabe lo que quiere y lucha hasta conseguirlo. Es muy inteligente y tiene tus ojos.

—Desde ahora estaremos juntos. Lucharé para que Scorpius esté también con nosotros. Sé que Astoria me entregará la tuición ya que en su vida, no hay espacio para niños y ambos se podrán criar juntos.

—Tienes tantos planes pero, ¿me has preguntado a mí qué quiero hacer yo? —Draco dio un respiro profundo. Hermione tenía razón, él había hecho todos los planes pero, ¿la opinión de ella la había considerado?

—Es vedad. He arreglado nuestra vida y ni siquiera te he preguntado qué quieres tú. Lo lamento, amor. Realmente es un sueño tenerte nuevamente conmigo que no me había detenido a pensar en ello. Dime, ¿qué quieres?

—Quiero tiempo… tiempo para encontrar a mi pequeña; para recuperar los años perdidos y… tiempo para perdonarte. Sabes que te amo pero nuestra separación me hizo mucho daño. No te imaginas cuánto.

—Lo sé amor, no me canso de pedirte perdón por todo lo mal que te hice pasar… —Hermione guardó silencio y entendió que para Draco también era difícil y también casi imposible que ella quisiera estar con él a pesar de todo el mal que por su culpa vivió—. Y si quieres tiempo, lo tendrás. Mientras tanto yo arreglaré mi tema legal con Astoria, pero no quiero que regreses al mundo muggle.

—Aquí no tengo cabida… En Londres tengo casa, un trabajo, recuerda que soy profesora y mi Annie debe ir al colegio.

—Esta cabaña puede ser tu hogar. Ninguno de mis padres sabe de su existencia. Yo vengo aquí con Scorpius algunas veces, así que sería perfecto para que vivieras con mi hija, además nada les faltaría.

—Draco, entiende, no quiero ser «la otra» en tu vida y tampoco depender de ti. Cuando recupere a Annie volveré a Londres y si tú quieres, me vas a ver allá. Por favor, trata de ponerte en mi lugar.

—Amor, está bien, se hará como tú quieras. Yo solo lo hago por tenerte cerca, pero si prefieres estar en Londres y me das la oportunidad de poder verte y de estar con mi hija, que así sea, entonces.

—Gracias.

—Te amo.

La besó. Primero fue un beso suave en los labios, pero para él era imposible darle sólo ese tipo de besos, profundizó, metiendo suavemente su lengua en la boca de ella, quien lo dejó entrar. De nuevo el deseo hizo presa fácil de la pareja, obligándolos a amarse una vez más.

Era una pasión contenida por tantos años, que los gemidos de placer retumbaron en las paredes de aquella habitación, mientras la temperatura ambiente, así como la de sus cuerpos, que subía en forma peligrosa…

* * *

Michael pronto se dio cuenta que Hermione se había fugado del hospital. No sabía si lo había hecho sola, aunque bien sabía que eso era prácticamente imposible, no tenía la fuerza necesaria, además la varita de ella no estaba en su poder y, sumado a que su magia aún no era tan poderosa como para desaparecer sola… por lo que estaba claro que había recibido algún tipo de ayuda externa. Y esa ayuda, tenía nombre y apellido: Draco Malfoy. Pero si había sido él, ¿a dónde se la había llevado? ¿A la mansión? Ni pensarlo. Nadie en esa casa estaría de acuerdo con recibir a Hermione conociendo su origen. Si bien la aceptaron hacía unos días atrás fue única y exclusivamente por estar junto a él, por haberla presentado como su esposa, pero ¿sola? No, eso jamás. A no ser que Narcisa, quien se mostró más magnánima pudiera ceder… pero lo dudaba…

Se sentía culpable. Debió haber calculado mejor el escenario y los pasos a seguir. No debió presionar a Hermione.

Todo iba tan bien...

Pensó que ese matrimonio ficticio podría convertirse en realidad. Esa era su debilidad: su impulsividad que siempre le jugaba malas pasadas y ahora, le hacía perder a Hermione.

¡Qué estúpido más grande! ¡Sería imposible recuperarla! Pero debía pensar, ¿qué haría una persona con alguien delicado de salud a su cargo? ¿A dónde la llevaría? Y si analizaba con detenimiento, su primo era una persona bastante arraigada a sus raíces. Si bien dudaba que Hermione hubiese sido llevada a la mansión Malfoy, perfectamente la podría tener en algún hotel o cabaña por ahí… o en el mismo San Mungo.

Sin pensarlo, ni darle más vueltas al asunto, buscó la chimenea y se metió en ella con destino al hospital mágico. No le gustaba ese lugar. Sinceramente prefería la medicina muggle, recordaba haber ido una vez con su abuelo Abraxas, luego que se lastimara trepando árboles en casa de los Malfoy. Pero bueno, ahora la ocasión lo ameritaba.

A decir verdad, odiaba ese hospital, además, él mismo se consideraba más muggle que mago aunque sabía era uno de los mejores magos, sin que nadie lo supiera por supuesto… modestia heredada de su madre. Mal se sintió cuando alardeó en el famoso torneo de duelo de las «Bodas de Perla» en la casa de los Malfoy cuando desarmó a Draco y derribó a cuanto mago se le cruzó... Y a propósito de las bodas, ¿qué habría ocurrido? A penas regresara a casa, enviaría una lechuza, dando las disculpas pertinentes, ¿por qué esa gente no se actualizaba y usaba celulares? ¡Por Dios que se les arreglaría la vida!

—Buenas tardes —dijo a una mujer de moño apretado que estaba en recepción.

—Diga señor —pero la mujer no se dignó a mirarlo, respondió mientras leía un pergamino.

—Cuando hablo me gusta que me miren a la cara —el tono de Malfoy Thompson fue tan poco simpático que la pobre mujer pensó que tenía al mismísimo Lord Voldemort frente a ella. Su rostro se tensó aún más al ver que era un Malfoy. El parecido era incuestionable.

—Señor Malfoy, lo siento. Dígame, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

—Quiero saber si ha sido internada en este hospital, la señorita Hermione Granger.

—¿Granger? ¿Hermione Granger? —preguntó sorprendida—. Pues no, no, que yo sepa. Hace mucho tiempo que no se oye de ella por estos lados. Recuerde que fue una de las que derrotó Al-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado…

—Sí, lo sé. Bien, Gracias —asintió y retrocedió. Regresaría a casa, debía seguir indagando. ¿Por dónde quedaba el sector de chimeneas? Eso le pasaba por no conocer bien el hospital y no grabarse el recorrido por los pasillos que había realizado.

—Disculpe, ¿le puedo hacer una consulta? —preguntó a una medimaga de cabellera larga que parecía fuego y de ojos marrones que leía una carpeta a mitad de pasillo—. ¿Dónde queda la chimenea más cercana? —esa mujer era bellísima.

—No eres de por aquí, ¿no? —preguntó curiosa la menor de los Weasley.

—No, en realidad solo vine porque quería saber si una amiga estaba internada, pero la señora del moño apretado me dijo que no.

—¿Quién es tu amiga? Posiblemente Madame Pligger no la recuerde, tiene muchos años —dijo sonriendo.

—Hermione Granger —respondió Michael. La sonrisa se le borró de inmediato a Ginny y Michael lo notó.

—¡No intentes leerme la mente, Malfoy Junior! —espetó adivinando las intenciones del mago que tenía en frente.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy un Malfoy?

—Tu cara te delata y tus intenciones poco honestas, también. Ustedes son todos copias fieles del otro —dijo poniendo la carpeta bajo el brazo y frunciendo el entrecejo.

—Eres una excelente bruja, ¿te lo han dicho?

—Sí, muchas veces, pero conozco a otra que lo es más. Dime, ¿qué quieres con Hermione? Hace años que no sabemos de ella.

—Despareció del hospital muggle en donde trabajo. Soy médico muggle, pero también mago, pensé que la podían haber traído a este lugar.

—Ah, bien —dijo Ginny más calmada—. Bueno en ese caso… tranquilo. Ella está bien. Ustedes han hecho un buen trabajo. Creo, sinceramente, que si hubiese estado aquí, tal vez no se habría salvado. Pero no te diré en dónde está… lo lamento, no puedo. ¡Y no intentes meterte en mi mente porque te arrepentirás! —finalizó señalándolo amenazadoramente con su dedo índice.

—No, no lo haré —agregó Michael sonriendo. Esa mujer se veía muy segura de sí misma y bastante autoritaria. Le gustaban las mujeres así—. Con que me digas que está bien, yo me quedaré tranquilo.

—Confía en lo que te digo. Ella está bien, ¿algo más?

—¿Está sola?

—Eso tampoco te lo diré.

— _¡Uf! ¡Qué carácter de la pelirroja!_ —estaba claro que no le iba a sacar mayor información a esa medimaga—. Entonces, ¿me puedes mantener informado de su estado de salud? Fui su médico de cabecera. Bastará con que envíes una lechuza a nombre de Michael Malfoy Thompson, ¿sí?

—Está bien —ya Ginny sabía a quién tenía en frente, ese era el médico que había tratado a Hermione y enseñado a usar nuevamente la magia.

—Ahora me puedes indicar, ¡en dónde diablos encuentro una maldita chimenea! —Ginny rió.

—En este sector eres libre de desaparecerte, si así lo deseas… además es más limpio que la Red Flu.

—Gracias por decirlo. Nos vemos

Ginny sonrió, ¿por qué todos iban a parar en donde ella? Primero la serpiente mediana, Draco Malfoy y ahora este otro Malfoy que, aparte de parecer mellizo de Draco, era muy atractivo.

— _Ginny, ¡ya, basta! Tuviste bastante con tu aventurita matrimonial como para estar pensando en un sustituto. Aunque bueno, ¿quién habla de sustituto? Un buen rato, no andaría mal..._

Con una pícara sonrisa se dirigió a su despacho. Debía arreglar un par de cosas y luego iría a La Madriguera, debía hablar con Molly y Arthur. Había encontrado a Hermione y por lo tanto, debía unir a madre e hija lo más pronto posible. O mejor dicho, reunir a los padres con su hija. Se notaba que Draco estaba radiante y orgulloso al indicar que tenía una hija con Hermione.

Antes de salir, escribió un par de lechuzas. Una para su exesposo y otra para Ron, en ambas decía lo mismo:

«Nos vemos hoy a las nueve de la noche en La Madriguera.

Tengo buenas noticias. Es urgente.

¡No falten!

Besos, Ginny»

* * *

Molly acababa de acostar a los niños: a Albus, que vivía allí con su madre, así como a Ronald Junior que pasaría todo el verano en La Madriguera, hasta que Lavander regresara de sus vacaciones.

Estaban todos felices porque tenían a Annie junto a ellos. La niña era muy educada, sabía muchas cosas, hablaba correctamente, a ratos era un poco altanera y mandona, pero en medio de esos dos, pronto se le pasaba.

Molly besó la frente de Annie, la arropó y salió de la habitación:

—Pobre criatura. Ruego a Merlín para que pronto encontremos a su madre.

Sintió algunos sonidos inconfundibles en la sala. Alguien había aparecido, debía ser de la familia, de otra forma era imposible. Al bajar sonrió al encontrarse con Harry y Ron.

—¿Y mi hermana?

—Nos citó a ambos —añadió Harry—. ¿Y Albus? —preguntó de inmediato por su hijo.

—Duermen. Todos los niños duermen —respondió Molly.

En ese momento Ginny bajó las escaleras. Vestía un jeans desgastado porque le encantaba la ropa muggle y una blusa de algodón blanco que le sentaba muy bien. Harry la miró y la encontró interesante y atractiva, pero ya no era lo mismo. Habían pasado por momentos muy malos en el matrimonio, puesto que ambos prefirieron sus trabajos antes que estar juntos. Un auror y una medimaga, era como juntar aceite y agua. Jamás estarían juntos. Sus turnos, horarios de trabajo y responsabilidades fueron minando la relación, la que a la larga terminó por separarlos. Pero fue una separación en buenas, sin problemas ni complicaciones. Se conversó y se decidió. Desde entonces cada uno buscó por su lado a alguien con quien llenar ese vacío. No obstante, hasta ese día Harry seguía solo. Se había enterado que Ginny, con la belleza que la caracterizaba y su especial personalidad, había tenido uno que otro pretendiente, pero nada serio.

—Chicos, qué bueno que vinieron. Mamá, por favor llama a papá. También necesito que esté George y Angelina.

A los minutos estaba toda la familia reunida. Ginny se apoyó en un mueble, mientras todos la miraban expectantes:

—Trata de Annie. Efectivamente ella es hija de nuestra querida Hermione —dijo de una vez y todos quedaron sorprendidos.

—¿Qué? ¡Sí! ¡A mí me parecía que sí! ¡Yo noté el parecido! —era Harry quien hablaba. Ron solo siguió mirando a su hermana—. ¿No es fabuloso? Pero… pero… ¿cómo? No entiendo…

—A ver, quiero que me escuchen, por favor guarden silencio, mientras les cuento todo.

Así Ginny les relató desde el momento en que Draco apareció en el hospital hasta que le confesó que Annie era su hija. Hubo silencio pero entendía que todos tenían muchas preguntas. Sobre todo Harry y Ron, ¿cómo era posible que su mejor amiga se hubiese involucrado con el exmortífago de Malfoy? Y, para colmo, ¿haber tenido una hija con él? Ambos entendían que el pasado… pasado era… pero tal vez lo que más le dolía a ambos era que Hermione no confió en ellos al no decirles que mantenía una relación con Draco Malfoy.

—Para ser una broma, me parece de muy mal gusto, Ginevra —dijo Ron.

—Ron, silencio. Ginny habla en serio —George fue quien se puso de pie—. Si analizamos y vemos un poquito más allá de nuestras narices… veremos entonces por qué Hermione renunció a su magia. Está claro que lo hizo para no avergonzar a Malfoy ante su familia así como para evitar el rechazo de nosotros… ese mismo que veo en el rostro de algunos —dijo mirando a Ron.

—Así es George —apoyó Ginny—. Ella estaba enamorada de Malfoy en el colegio, fue en séptimo año. Pero Draco fue obligado a casarse con Astoria. Sin embargo ha sido él quien la ha ayudado. Si bien su primo Michael fue su médico… algo hizo que provocó temor en Hermione y la duda en Draco. Me consta que él la ama, si no, ¿por qué se arriesgó a buscarme? —agregó Ginny.

—Creo que es hora que Annie regrese con su madre —indicó Angelina.

—Con sus padres —corrigió Arthur que guardaba silencio.

—Draco está casado, no se olviden de ese pequeño detalle —añadió Ron algo molesto—. No dejará a Astoria. Si ya antes la rechazó por ser hija de muggles, ahora lo podría volver a hacer, ¿qué pasará entonces con la pequeña? ¿Tendrá que vivir con el karma de ser la bastarda de Malfoy?

—¡Ron! ¿Cómo puedes usar ese vocabulario? —le espetó Molly indignada—. A estas alturas deberías dejar tus tonterías de adolescente herido y enfocarte en lo que realmente importa… ¡No quiero volver a escuchar esas palabrotas! ¿Entendido?

—Madre, es cierto. Tanto Hermione como su hija vivirán un calvario si se muestran al mundo como «la otra familia de Draco Malfoy».

—¿Y qué se te ocurre, entonces, mente brillante Weasley? ¿Quieres tú acaso asumir la paternidad de Annie? —preguntó George con ironía. Estaba claro que si su hermano volvía a hablar de ese modo, se olvidaría en donde estaba y un buen puñetazo le daría…

—No se me ocurre nada… y no he pensado en buscar nuevamente a Hermione… lo que quiero decir es que debemos traerla con nosotros y ayudarla con su hija. En cuanto a Draco, él tiene su vida hecha… él no es un tema que nos debiera importar.

—Es posible que esa vida él la quiera cambiar —agregó Ginny en un tono de voz más bajo.

—Las serpientes no cambian. Menos esa serpiente mortífaga —respondió Ron con una mueca de asco en el rostro.

—Creo que no debemos apresurarnos. Hay que hablar primero con nuestra amiga —Harry se había mantenido en silencio buscando las palabras más sensatas para hablar. Ginny lo miró y asintió.

—A ver hijos, basta de tanta discusión. Ginny, envía hoy mismo una lechuza a Draco y dile que mañana se presente temprano junto a Hermione aquí en La Madriguera… haz énfasis en que es importante. Basta de tener a madre e hija separadas. En cuanto a Malfoy, él verá qué hace. Nosotros no dejaremos sola a Hermione. Siempre ha sido de nuestra familia —dijo Molly y todos asintieron.

—Gracias mamá —Ginny salió rauda a enviar la lechuza a Draco.


	17. Mi Annie Nuestra Annie

Hermione vestía la parte superior de un pijama de Draco y con sus mangas alzadas, mientras llevaba dos tazas de té a la mesa que él había preparado para ambos. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche y hacía sólo unos minutos que se habían levantado puesto que ambos estómagos estaban pidiendo auxilio a gritos, luego de tanto gasto energético...

Era mucho tiempo sin estar juntos y se pusieron en campaña de recuperarlo…

—Creo que con lo hemos hecho hoy, he cubierto mi cuota de sexo de aquí hasta el dos mil doce.

—¡Ven aquí, castaña preciosa! Tenemos toda una vida para estar juntos. Ahora que te he encontrado, jamás me vuelvo a separar de ti.

—¡Espera que me quemo! —dejó los tazones en la mesa y se sentó en las piernas de Draco, que llevaba puesta la otra parte del pijama que lucía Hermione, dejando su torso desnudo. De inmediato la mano de él se posó por debajo de la blusa, tocando la suave piel de Hermione.

—¡No sabes cuánto te he extraño! Y prepárate, porque nos queda toda la noche — dijo con una sensual y ladina sonrisa, haciendo incluso un insinuante movimiento de cejas.

—¡No te cansas! ¡Me vas a dejar en los huesos!

—Contigo jamás me cansaría de hacerte una y otra vez el amor. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez cuando nos quedamos solos en casa, cuando mis padres no estaban y estuvimos toda la noche… «jugando»? —Hermione lo miró y quedó helada. ¡Claro que se acordaba de aquella vez!—. Estoy seguro que fue ese día que quedaste embarazada.

—Cinco veces en la noche… pues es muy posible —dijo ella, como quien se acuerda de cualquier cosa.

—¿Cinco? ¡Ja! ¡Hermione, fueron siete veces! ¡Siete veces! —agregó dándole unos besos en el cuello. Ella rió.

—Claro que me acuerdo. Draco, me acuerdo de todos nuestros encuentros. Pero parece que eso fue hace siglos...

—Creo que ambos sabíamos que posiblemente no íbamos a poder seguir juntos.

—Tú debiste haberme dicho lo de Astoria. No entiendo por qué lo ocultaste.

—Lo sé. Sé que debí haberte dicho de ese famoso pacto, pero recuerda cómo era yo en esos años. Te tenía a ti y te amaba, pero no sabía qué quería en realidad y me dejé manipular por mi padre… pero no lo culpo solo a él… No sé en qué pensaba, pasaron tantas cosas por mi mente, era inmaduro, estúpido… Sabía que estaba actuando mal que también yo me estaba condenando, porque te amaba y aun así decidí que lo correcto era casarme.

—Entiendo… y prefiero no recordarlo. Anda ven, comamos algo —le dijo al escuchar un sonido extraño en el estómago de Draco. Este sonrió, mientras Hermione cortaba un pedazo de tarta de durazno que estaba en la mesa y se lo metía en la boca.

Ella se puso de pie y se sentó a su lado. Fue en ese momento que observaron que acaba de llegar una lechuza y que estaba parada en el alfeizar de la ventana. Draco se levantó, sorprendido, nadie sabía que ellos estaban allí, a excepción, de cierta medimaga que durante el día los había visitado.

Abrió la ventana y la lechuza parda ingresó, estirando la pata para que le quitaran el mensaje que traía. Hermione, se apresuró y sacó una galleta de la mesa y se la dio al ave. Esta lo recibió y, en señal de agradecimiento, le dio un pequeño picoteo en la mano y luego salió volando.

Draco de inmediato desenrolló el pequeño pergamino. Hermione guardó silencio. Era una carta para él. Se imaginó que podía ser de Astoria, de Lucius o incluso de Narcisa.

—Es de Ginny Weasley. Toma, léela —se la entregó a Hermione.

— _Es de suma importancia que tú y Hermione vengan temprano a «La Madriguera», alrededor de las diez de la mañana. Es urgente. No pueden faltar. Y, traigan juguetes.._. ¿Traigan juguetes? ¿Es una clave, acaso?

—Ni idea. Pero por si acaso en el piso superior hay juguetes nuevos de Scorpius que jamás ha utilizado. Los podríamos llevar… me pregunto para qué…

—¿Iremos? ¿Los dos?

—La invitación dice que debemos ir ambos. ¿Te incomoda que te vean junto a mí?

—No se trata de eso, Draco. Tú eres un hombre casado, además con los Weasley nunca te has llevado bien. Menos con Ronald —Draco hizo una especie de mueca que Hermione.

—Ginny sabe que estamos juntos. Hermione, yo no te vuelvo a dejar sola, jamás. Ya no. Y si voy a luchar por reconquistarte, lucharé contra lo que sea. Sé que me merezco un par de crucios por mi comportamiento, pero por sobre ello estás tú y nuestra hija. No quiero que vuelvas a decaer y no quiero que sufras más. Mañana iremos juntos y si el ambiente es desfavorable, nos regresamos, ¿qué dices?

—Draco, has cambiado tanto. Te recuerdo tan distinto.

—Ven, amor mío —Hermione lo rodeó cruzando sus brazos por la espalda de él—. Conmigo estás segura porque te amo más que a mi vida. Y sí, considero que ya pagué (y con creces) mi error. Venga, comamos algo y luego... pues no sé... ¿qué te apetece hacer? —echó una mirada sugestiva al segundo piso.

—Mmm pues... no sé... ¿te parece investigarlo en tu habitación?

—Eso me agradaría… —dijo besándola en la punta de la nariz.

* * *

En la mañana Hermione se vistió con pantalón de tela de lino beige y una blusa blanca, con zapatos de tacón. No quería usar la ropa más cara que en ese baúl había. En realidad no quería utilizar nada de lo que Michael le había comprado. Así que optó por ponerse ropa de su propiedad, que igualmente ella tenía entre todas las cosas que empacó para pasar aquella semana en casa de los Malfoy.

—Draco, ¿y tus padres? ¿Qué dirán? Ellos siguen con su celebración, ¿no? —preguntó mientras él salía de la ducha con una toalla sujeta a la cintura.

—Me imagino que han de continuar con lo suyo. Yo les dije que iba a estar contigo porque te habías puesto mal y ni siquiera me preocupé de ver sus caras. Es muy posible que Michael les haya explicado la situación.

—Ustedes son una familia muy rara. ¿Y Scorpius? El niño me preocupa, si su madre no vive con él y Narcisa está metida en la celebración de su boda...

—Tranquila, mi madre es muy preocupada de sus cosas, pero adora a Scorp... además mi hijo vive conmigo, en la mansión. Con su madre tiene muy poco contacto. Así que tranquila... Pero, ¡guau! ¡Hermione, estás bellísima! Me gusta verte con ropas más sencillas que con esas tan caras que luciste en casa.

—Pero Astoria las amó —dijo riendo.

—¡Ja, ja, ja! Las envidió que es distinto… Ya, me cambio y nos vamos de inmediato.

Al cabo de diez minutos, ambos estaban en la sala del primer piso de la cabaña para salir rumbo a la casa de los Weasley.

—Tú decides: chimenea o aparición... —dijo Hermione.

—Aparición. Con tu ropa alba no vas a quedar muy presentable si usamos la chimenea. ¿Y los juguetes? Supongo que Ginny lo dijo porque en esa casa han de haber muchos pelirrojos pequeños. Los de ella, los de Ron... y otros más... ¿quién sabe cuántos han de ser? Deben haber proliferado mucho en el último tiempo —Hermione rió al recordar una película muggle que había visto hacía algún tiempo en donde algunos seres del espacio se multiplicaban con el agua… tal vez eso ocurría con los Weasley…

—Por eso llevo todos los juguetes que me dijiste. Tranquilo, que los llevo todos en mi cartera. Les hice un hechizo que me resultó bien.

—Un hechizo reductor, ¡qué bien! Entonces, acércate —Hermione se colgó al cuello de él. Odiaba esa sensación de aparecer y desaparecer. Draco se dio cuenta de ello y la abrazó lo que más pudo.

Dieron vueltas sobre sí y ese efecto de mareo insoportable los invadió, pero al cabo de unos segundos estaban en las afueras de La Madriguera.

—Tal como la recordaba —observó Hermione admirando el paisaje.

—Yo no sé cómo se mantiene en pie esta… ¿casa? —dijo Draco mirando con una expresión extraña en su rostro. Hermione negó con la cabeza, algunos rasgos Malfoy para Draco era imposible ocultar. Pero así, tal como era, lo amaba.

—Tú sabes que son gente humilde pero por dentro esta casa muy linda y acogedora. Hay muchas, muchas habitaciones y lo que te imagines, allí lo encontrarás.

—Bien. Vamos entonces, a lo que sea. Dame la mano.

—No, Draco. Me parece poco apropiado. Tú estás casado.

—Hace rato, eso no te importó. Deja esos estúpidos escrúpulos para otra ocasión. Y ya te dije: mi matrimonio no existe y el tuyo tampoco... Ese tema luego lo vamos a conversar —dijo en un tono amenazador mientras entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, no dando tiempo a que objetara.

Avanzaron y como los estaban esperando, Ginny salió de la casa, corriendo y de inmediato abrazó a su amiga.

—¡Ginny!—exclamó Hermione al encontrarse con su amiga.

—¡Hermione, qué bueno que viniste! ¿Cómo estás, Malfoy? Qué bueno que viniste tú también.

En ese momento llegaron al lugar, Harry y Ron. El primero sonriente recibió entre sus brazos a su amiga y el segundo solo le dio un frío saludo. Harry saludó con un apretón de manos a Draco, en cambio Ron, ni lo miró.

Luego apareció Angelina con sus hijos, trayendo a la pequeña en brazos, luego Albus y Ronald, detrás de ella. También llegó George. Todos la saludaron felices, era una alegría enorme volver a tenerla de vuelta. La gran bruja del trío dorado estaba de regreso. Lo molesto de la situación era que estaba acompañada de un exmortífago. Aquél que siempre les hizo la vida difícil durante sus años escolares.

—Trajimos los juguetes para los niños —le dijo Hermione a Ginny, quien rió.

—No son para estos —dijo apuntando a los niños que estaban cerca. Hermione no entendió—. Ustedes —continuó mirando a Draco y a Hermione—… entren a la casa, mis padres los esperan... nosotros nos quedaremos aquí.

Hermione miró a Draco sin entender, y él se encogió de hombros. Algo ocurría. El rostro de Potter era de felicidad pura, Ginny irradiaba alegría, los niños cuchicheaban entre ellos, mientras que George abrazaba a Angelina. De seguro algo les esperaba a ambos.

Caminaron hasta la puerta de entrada a La Madriguera, la que estaba semi abierta. Ingresó primero Hermione de la mano de Draco. Adentro vio a Molly y a Arthur, ambos sonrientes.

—¡Hija mía! ¡Bienvenida a tu casa! —dijo Molly y la abrazó. Arthur saludó a Draco y luego a Hermione.

—Molly, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué todos están afuera?

—¿Mami? —Hermione escuchó una voz suave y conocida en la escalera. Se giró y vio a una niña de unos siete años parada en medio... el cabello ondulado y sedoso, castaño, con mechones blancos, ojos grises, piel pálida. Draco quedó frío. La voz se le había ido.

—A... ¿Annie?

—¿Mamita?

—¡Annie! ¡Dios mío, Annie! —Hermione gritó y corrió a las escaleras y la niña saltó del segundo escalón a los brazos de su mamá. Estaba llorando, casi gritando…

—¡Mi mamita! ¡Mi mamita linda... linda... linda... linda...!

—¡Mi bebita preciosa! ¡Te amo bebé! He estado enferma, por eso que no he estado contigo. Mi vida... mi cielo...

—Tía Ginny me lo dijo... ¡Mamita linda! ¡Qué bueno que estés conmigo te he echado mucho de menos...! ¡Te quiero tanto!

—Mi amor... tú no sabes cuánto yo te he echado de menos... —Hermione llenaba de besos el rostro de su hija—. Gracias Molly, Arthur.

Draco se acercó y tocó el hombro de Hermione. Por su rostro caían lágrimas de felicidad. La pequeña lo miró a los ojos, no sabía quién era ese hombre pero su rostro... sus ojos...

—Hija... él... él es tu padre —confesó Hermione.

—¡Hija mía! —Draco la tomó en brazos y la pequeña abrazó a su padre llorando de alegría.

* * *

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA.**

 **Y SI HAN LLORADO O SE HA EMOCIONADO... PLISSS COMENTEN! CARIÑOS, Gin**


	18. Scorpius Malfoy

Los tres se encontraban sentados en uno de los sofás de la sala de La Madriguera. Draco tenía en brazos a Annie y Hermione, con una mano, tomaba la de su hija y la otra a él.

Los llantos de alegría y reencuentro habían cesado. El corazón latía acompasado pero jubiloso de todo lo recibido. Aun sus gargantas estaban secas y sus ojos áridos por derramar tantas lágrimas. Era la felicidad: sentirse así de tanto explotarla, luego de la emoción del reencuentro.

Todos estaban felices de tenerlos de regreso. Ron, era el que expresaba menos, pero era de esperar, nunca Draco fue de su agrado y nunca lo sería. En cambio Harry logró, por lo menos, entender en qué situación se encontraba su amiga cuando se enamoró del Slytherin durante el último año en Hogwarts, y por sobre todo comprendía la gravedad del accidente que sufrió el que la tuvo postrada en un hospital por más de dos años en estado crítico.

Almorzaron todos en La Madriguera, era imposible que Molly no quisiera agasajar a su querida Hermione y a su hija, así como también al padre, no muy querido por el resto.

—… _Pero bueno, ¿qué se le va hacer? Es ella quien lo debe querer y es su elección._

Luego, a eso de las tres de la tarde, Hermione pidió a Draco que la llevara de regreso a Londres, quería ver su madre, Jane Granger, y contarle que tenía a su hija de regreso.

—No nos podemos desaparecer con Annie, es muy pequeña —indicó Draco—. Debemos utilizar una chimenea, lo malo es que la de tu casa en Londres no está conectada a la Red Flu.

—Eso no es problema —interrumpió Harry—. Vayamos al Ministerio de Magia, desde allí Hermione y Annie, podrán tomar un transporte muggle, ¿qué les parece?

Draco no tuvo más opción que aceptar. Él hubiese querido ir con ellas a la cabaña de Hogsmeade. Ese era sitio perfecto para vivir los tres o los cuatro, cuando consiguiera la custodia final de Scorpius. Pero debía entender la posición de Hermione. No quería transformarse en «la querida» de él y menos ser una carga. Pues, bien, debía optar por el plan «B» y ese hablaba de iniciar cuanto antes los trámites del divorcio y luego tener la unión legal con la mujer que nunca dejó de amar.

—Pues bien, vayamos —respondió Hermione.

—Mami, espera, me quiero despedir de mis amigos —dijo Annie mirando a Albus y a Ronald Junior.

—Chicos, todo esto es gracias a ustedes. Nos vamos a seguir viendo, ¿cierto mami?

—Siempre hija, siempre se verán... vendrás de continuo, ¿cierto Molly?

—Esta es tu casa Hermione y la de Annie. Cuando quieras venir, no necesitas anunciarte, ni tú, ni Annie... así que Arthur, ¿puedes hacer los contactos que correspondan para conectar la chimenea de Hermione en la Red Flu?

—Por supuesto Molly, mañana mismo lo veré.

—No es necesario, Arthur. Eso quedará arreglado hoy mismo. Apenas llegue al ministerio yo haré los contactos pertinentes —señaló Harry.

—¿Ven chicos?, vamos a seguir juntos —dijo Annie a sus amigos.

—¡Y en Hogwarts seremos todos de Gryffindor! —exclamó Ronald Junior, momento en que se escuchó un pequeño carraspeo por parte de Draco y un par de risas de Harry y Ron.

—Te queremos mucho —Albus abrazó a Annie, pero ella se sonrojó—. Nos vemos.

—Hasta pronto, chicos —se despidió Annie sin mirar a Albus.

Harry sonrió. Ya tendría una conversación con ese Don Juan en miniatura. Luego ingresó a la chimenea junto a Draco, Hermione y Annie y a los segundos se encontraban en su despacho en el Ministerio. Annie, estaba pegada a su madre, odió esa sensación tanto como Hermione, quien venía aferrada a Draco.

Salieron los cuatro de la oficina de Harry y Hermione tomó a su hija de la mano. Caminaron por un pasillo y luego pasaron por el salón principal en donde se hallaba una extraña pileta con varias estatuas, sobre ellos un ángel de cristal que empuñaba una varita por la cual salía un chorro de agua plateada que se perdía en el aire.

Hermione recordó haber estado en ese lugar años atrás, en plena guerra contra Voldemort. Miró la escultura que se elevaba unos cuantos metros por sobre sus cabezas. Allí vio un rayo de luz blanca que bajaba directamente a la escultura e iluminaba el lugar. Sintió que su corazón se detenía de tanta paz y tuvo ganas de avanzar hasta allí.

— _Su corazón se está deteniendo... desfibrilación ¡Ahora!_

Le pareció volver a percibir esas voces que se repetían en rededor suyo y ella sin poder moverse estando en aquella cama fría del hospital.

Draco y Harry se voltearon al ver que ella no avanzaba y que estaba parada con la mirada perdida frente a la estatua.

—Hermione, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Draco mientras le tomaba un brazo.

Ella seguía quieta y sus ojos fijos en el ángel que emanaba agua, y la luz que bajaba la tenía embelesada. Una mano pequeñita se entrelazó con suya, haciéndola pestañear y darse cuenta en dónde se encontraba en ese momento.

—Lo siento, sucede que a veces creo escuchar las voces de los médicos. Es maravilloso estar consciente y con mi hija de nuevo y contigo, Draco.

—Mamita, lo bueno es que estamos juntas.

—Sí, mi amor, juntas para siempre.

—Juntos los tres. Y pronto seremos cuatro —añadió Draco esperanzado.

—¿Por qué cuatro, papá? —preguntó la pequeña.

—Tienes un hermano, se llama Scorpius y espero que pueda vivir con nosotros, en un tiempo más —respondió Draco mientras se ponía en cuclillas frente a su hija.

—¡Ah, qué bien! Yo conocí a un niño con ese nombre. Lo vi una vez en el bosque de Hogsmeade —tanto Draco como Hermione se miraron sorprendidos, ¿tantas eran las ganas de Merlín de reunir a la familia? He ahí la respuesta positiva…

—Mi hijo suele salir a caminar por ese bosque, posiblemente ya se conocieron — respondió Draco sonriente.

En las afueras del ministerio, un taxi muggle esperaba para llevarlas de regreso a casa. Ambas subieron al carro, pues Draco no iría, debía arreglar un par de cosas pendientes.

—Hermione, enviaré tus pertenecías a vuestra casa, luego iré a ver a Michael. En la noche las iré a ver, a esa hora ya va a estar habilitada tu chimenea. Tranquila amor, jamás las volveré a dejar —besó en la frente a Hermione y le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hija.

El taxi salió llevándose a Hermione y a Annie. Draco, luego de verlas partir, se giró a Harry.

—¿Quién es Michael? —preguntó Harry de inmediato.

—Mi primo. Tengo unas cosas pendientes con él. Sé que ha hecho mucho por Hermione, pero me debe explicar algunas cuantas… Sin embargo, antes iré a casa, quiero ver a mi hijo.

—Malfoy, espera… yo sé que nunca hemos sido amigos, pero si Hermione te ama y tienen una hija, pueden contar conmigo para lo que sea, ¿sí?

—Gracias, Potter. Hermione te aprecia mucho.

—Lo sé. Somos amigos desde los once años.

—Así es… son muchos años. Bien, Potter, nos vemos —agregó Draco desapareciéndose del lugar.

Mientras tanto Hermione iba con su hija en el taxi. Annie abrazaba a su mamá y le acariciaba las manos.

—Mami, ¿por qué papá no viene con nosotros?

—Papá tiene otras obligaciones. Pero es posible que pronto esté con nosotros. Ahora, él tiene otra familia.

—Tú y él no están casados, ¿cierto? —Hermione levantó suavemente la barbilla de su hija y la miró a la cara.

—Yo conocí a tu padre, antes que él se casara. Ahora nos volvemos a encontrar y es posible que estemos juntos de nuevo.

—Pero… ¿y su familia? ¿La va a dejar? —Esa pegunta caló hondo en Hermione y miró a Annie a los ojos. Sonrió con ternura, Annie era muy perspicaz y en todo ese tiempo estaba claro que había madurado mucho. Su voz, su seguridad, su mirada, todo era tan distinto y a la vez tan familiar. Amaba la forma en que la niña se expresaba, tenía un poco de ella pero mucho de Draco…

—No mi amor. Jamás podrá dejarla. Creo que debe acomodar algunas cosas en su vida… espero que algún día lo puedas entender. Jamás se deja definitivamente atrás a quien se quiere.

—Entiendo mamita… y lo mejor es que tú y yo estamos juntas de nuevo. Tengo que contarte tantas cosas... —dijo Annie pensando en lo vivido con Madame Rosmerta, que ya algo Hermione sabía de acuerdo a lo informado por Molly. Sabía que Draco estaba furioso con esa situación y que estaba dispuesto a llegar a las últimas consecuencias. Pero, ¿podría hacerlo, tratándose de una hija fuera del matrimonio? En realidad lo que pasara con la situación legal de Rosmerta a Hermione poco le importaba, si se iba a juicio o no, o si ésta era culpada de algo, eso dependía de otras instancias. Para ella lo importante era volver a estar con su hija.

Llegaron hasta la casa de Hermione y su madre, ubicada en las afueras de Londres. Hermione abrió la puerta y ambas ingresaron. Escucharon que estaba el televisor prendido y las dos se dirigieron hasta la sala en donde estaba el aparato. Pudieron ver que Jane dormía en un sofá de cuero grande con su tejido a medio terminar en el regazo y sus lentes chuecos en el rostro.

—¡Mamá!

—¡Abuelita!

En ese momento la mujer dio un respingo y se acomodó las gafas. No podía creer a quienes tenía en frente...

—¿Annie? ¡Hermione, es Annie!

—Sí, mamá, ¡la he encontrado! —la pequeña corrió a los brazos de su abuela...

* * *

Draco llegó a su casa y notó que estaba todo muy silencioso. No se encontraban los familiares invitados al evento de las Bodas de Perla de sus padres. Era imposible que sus padres hubiesen interrumpido todo por el solo desmayo de Hermione. Algo ocurría. Así que avanzó por el pasillo hasta la biblioteca, allí se encontró a Winky, limpiando algunos libros con tanta parsimonia que parecía que los limpiaba hoja por hoja.

—¡Amo Draco! ¡Qué bueno que llegó! Sus padres no sabían en dónde se encontraba usted, ni cómo ubicarlo…

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Winky? ¿Dónde está toda la gente?

—El niño, amo... El señorito Scorpius se puso mal y lo llevaron al hospital —un dolor de desesperación le salió del alma a Draco e inmediatamente se fue al hospital, sin escuchar los detalles en relación a la suspensión de las actividades que estaba claro que fueron suspendidas por la enfermedad de su hijo.

Al llegar se encontró con Narcisa que estaba en sala de espera, sentada, muy preocupada y hasta despeinada.

—Madre, ¿qué ha ocurrido? ¿Qué tiene mi hijo?

—¡Draco, por fin! ¿Dónde has estado? Scorpius se puso mal. Dijo que le dolía el estómago… al verlo, nos dimos cuenta que estaba hinchado... muy hinchado... y lo trajimos aquí. Pero la doctora que lo vio dijo que no era un simple dolor estomacal que con pociones no se podía curar… dijo una palabra extraña... como neurobust...

—Neuroblastoma —dijo la medimaga que llegó al lugar. Esa voz era conocida—. Draco, acompáñame. Debemos hablar —Ginny Weasley tomó el brazo del Draco y lo condujo hasta su despacho y le pidió que se sentara—. Me llamaron urgente a La Madriguera, poco después que ustedes se fueron. Tu hijo, Malfoy, tu hijo llegó en estado crítico.

—Pero, ¿qué tiene? Él es un niño sano.

—Scorpius está muy mal. Tiene un Neuroblastoma, que es un tipo de... —Ginny guardó silencio, como dándose valor para enfrentar lo que venía. Era medimaga y no era la primera vez que entregaba un diagnóstico similar, pero todos los casos eran diferentes…

—¿Un tipo de qué? ¡Ginny, dime!

—Un tipo de cáncer infantil que se forma en el tejido nervioso —a Draco se le cayó el cielo. Sabía que una de las enfermedades que para los magos era casi imposible curar por medio de magia, era el cáncer, muchos morían por negarse a someter a los complicados y dolorosos tratamientos muggles.

—¿Y este tipo de cáncer tiene cura? ¿En nuestro mundo?

—Lamentablemente no, Malfoy. Tu primo es uno de los mejores neurocirujanos del mundo muggle. Además es mago, él debe hacer una intervención a tu hijo. Se debe tratar con células madres… ¿sabes a qué me refiero? —Draco hizo un movimiento de cabeza dando a entender que algo de conocimiento tenía de esos términos—. Debemos ver si tú o Astoria son compatibles... si no... Tendría que ser...

—Annie.

—Correcto. Pon al tanto a tu esposa. Yo contactaré a tu primo.

—¿Cómo fue que ocurrió esto? ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?

—No todos los casos son iguales. Lo normal es que la sintomatología se presente durante los tres primeros años de vida, luego son síntomas tardíos como lo que le ocurrió a Scorpius.

—Quiero ver a mi hijo.

—Ahora está sedado. Prefiero que vayas pronto por tu mujer para comenzar desde ya con los análisis correspondientes. Análisis que dudo podamos realizar aquí. Tendremos que trasladar a Scorpius al hospital en donde tu primo trabaja.

—Bien. Haz lo que tengas que hacer.

—Yo me haré cargo de los trámites y del traslado.


	19. Amantes

Draco estaba cansado y, sin embargo, debía enfrentarse en una entrevista con su esposa. Aquella mujer fría y calculadora que en un papel guardado, sabe Dios en qué cajón del escritorio, decía ser legalmente su esposa. Iría al departamento de ella en Londres para informarle de la gravedad de su hijo. Narcisa le dijo que durante la tarde le envió una lechuza, pero que ella aún no había dado respuesta. Tal vez no la hubiese leído.

Apareció directamente en la sala. Aquel lugar era en extremo lujoso, ya no tenía en cuenta cuánto dinero de la familia estaba invertido allí. Pero bueno, todo fuera por estar lejos de esa mujer, con la cual hacía años no tenía contacto, ni menos compartía alcoba. Menos, al enterarse de que ella mantenía diversas relaciones esporádicas con el muggle que se le cruzara por su camino. Sin embargo, más de una vez dudó que solo fueran muggles, siempre creyó que existían también magos en su lista.

Escuchó una risotada desde la cocina que estaba a un costado de la sala. Esa risa de varón le resultó familiar. Giró y vio a Astoria con una una bata de seda en tono verde brillante, con un lazo en la cintura y descalza, con el cabello desordenado. Detrás de ella un hombre, con solo el bóxer puesto y trayendo un par de copas de champagne. Al verlo, palideció y enmudeció. Aquel hombre era nada menos que Lucius Malfoy, su padre.

—¡Draco! Qué... ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Lucius azorado.

—Es esa pregunta te la debería hacer yo a ti, ¿no? —respondió Draco con asco. Sentía unas nauseas horribles... Su mujer, más bien «su exmujer» estaba con su padre y era evidente que no se trataba de una reunión de negocios... La pregunta era: ¿desde cuándo se reían en su cara?

—Hijo yo… mira...

—Draco, no es lo que te imaginas. Tu padre me vino a ver y…

—Lo que te haya venido a ver mi padre, no es asunto mío —Draco giró su vista hacia la mesa y vio un pergamino sin abrir—. Veo que no has leído la lechuza que te envió mi madre.

—No. Es que...

—Has estado ocupada. Ya veo — y miró a su padre negando con la cabeza. Es que, a pesar de tenerlos en frente con las pruebas a la vista, aún se negaba a creerlo.

—Draco, yo te puedo explicar. Mira con tu madre...

—Padre, que tú te revuelques con Astoria, me importa una mierda. Entre esta señora y yo, solo nos une Scorpius. Quien me preocupa es mi madre. Ella, a pesar de todo lo que ha ocurrido, te ama. Y ya ves, revolcándote con tu nuera… Me imagino que has usado protección, ¿no? Astoria se mete con el que tenga en frente.

—¡No te permito que me...!

—¡Tú no me digas nada, zorra asquerosa! Preocúpate mejor de tu hijo. Scorpius está grave. Debemos trasladarlo a un hospital muggle para hacerle un tratamiento.

—¿A un hospital muggle? ¡Ni lo sueñes! Es mi hijo y yo también decido su futuro.

—Tiene cáncer. Sabes que en nuestro mundo las posibilidades son nulas —Astoria creyó que su corazón se detenía. Cayó con todo su peso al sofá, mientras que Lucius dejó las copas en la mesa.

—¿Cómo sabes que es cáncer? —preguntó Lucius.

—Contigo padre, no tengo nada que hablar. Astoria, si tienes un poco de decencia, preséntate mañana en el Hospital San George de Londres. Debemos hacernos unos análisis.

—Análisis de qué.

—Preséntate mañana en el hospital. Se trata de la vida de nuestro hijo. ¡Ah! Y antes que se me olvide… un abogado se contactará contigo para ver lo de nuestro divorcio cuanto antes —dicho esto y sin mirar a ninguno de los de los dos, desapareció nuevamente.

* * *

Aquella misma noche, Michael, que se encontraba en el salón de su casa, recibió una lechuza de Ginny Weasley, que al leerla quedó intranquilo:

«Michael:

Debemos unir nuestras medicinas y salvar una vida,

pero antes es necesario que hablemos. Es urgente.

Dime si puedo ir a tu casa esta misma noche.

Saludos, Ginevra Weasley»

Michael se apresuró en responder la carta, pero no la envió vía lechuza, sabía que se demoraría más, así que con un movimiento de varita hizo que tanto la respuesta como la lechuza mensajera enviada por Ginny, desaparecieran juntas y se fueran directo en donde estuviera ella.

¿Qué ocurriría para que aquella medimaga buscara su ayuda? Era poco usual que un mago o bruja solicitara cooperación profesional a un médico muggle. Aunque tal vez esta actitud se podría justificar con que Ginevra sabía su origen mágico, quizá por eso precisaba su ayuda. Sin embargo no pudo seguir buscando respuestas, pues sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, ya que una figura esbelta, de bata blanca y de cabello como el fuego llegó por la chimenea de la casa de Michael.

—¡Qué buen hechizo ese de la lechuza! Claro que el «avecita», se me apareció en la cabeza. Por poco me caigo de culo del susto que me dio —Michael rió, se le daban bastante bien las groserías a la doctora que tenía en frente.

—Buenas noches, señorita Weasley.

—Dime Ginny, por favor.

—Pues tú dirás qué ocurre. Asiento. Deseas un té o un café.

—No, Michael, gracias —Ginny se sentó en el sillón más pequeño. Michael estaba impactado con aquellos ojos brillantes y aquella cabellera roja. Era una mujer bellísima, ¿estaría casada? ¡Odiaba tener esos pensamientos en un momento así! Pero siendo soltero y viendo que su historia con Hermione no iba a llegar a ningún lado, no estaba de más ver qué le entregaba la vida. Al parecer la pelirroja que tenía enfrente podría ser una buena candidata.

—Se trata del hijo de Draco.

—¿Scorpius? ¿Qué tiene el niño? —Michael se preocupó. No era que tuviera un lazo o un contacto constante con el niño, pero era su sobrino, por lo tanto le preocupaba.

—Le he detectado un neuroblastoma.

—¿Lo detectaste? ¿Cuándo? —preguntó intrigado.

—Hoy, durante un examen de re rutina.

—Y supongo que ustedes no lo pueden tratar, ¿no?

—No. Lo podemos atenuar, pero hacerlo desaparecer, es prácticamente imposible. He pensado en ti. Soy bruja, pero me mantengo al día con temas relativos a ciencia muggle. Ustedes han avanzado mucho en temas neurológicos.

—Draco y Astoria, ¿están enterados de cómo es el proceso?

—No, no se los he explicado.

—¿Tú lo conoces? ¿Lo has practicado en alguna ocasión?

— ¿Te refieres a la punción lumbar? —Michael asintió—. Solo lo he leído.

—Bueno, para ellos que son magos pensarán que estamos en la prehistoria, pero es la única forma de obtener las células madres a partir de su médula ósea. Espero que uno de ellos sea compatible.

—Scorpius tiene una hermana, ella también podría ser donante —dijo Ginny.

—Lo sé, Annie... pero antes hay que encontrarla —agregó triste, recordando a Hermione y en el largo camino que le quedaba por recorrer para poder encontrar a su hija.

—Annie ya está con su madre —Michael la miró sin comprender.

Ginny le explicó todo lo sucedido desde cómo Molly encontró a la niña en «Las Tres Escobas» debido a la intervención de Albus y Ronald Junior, hasta cómo ella logró reunir a Hermione y su hija, gracias a la visita que Draco le hizo en el hospital.

—Así que mi primo está ahora con Hermione...

—No sé si en estos momentos… pero me imagino que han de tener planes de estar juntos.

Michael se puso de pie y una angustia enorme invadió su corazón. Él, que podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, con su fama y estatus, justo se fue a fijar en una de sus pacientes, y para colmo, aquella que tenía un pasado con su primo: el altanero, presuntuoso y descomedido, Draco Malfoy Black.

—Lamento mucho que te hayas fijado en mi amiga, pero ella siempre ha amado a Draco… desde que estábamos en Hogwarts…

—Ginevra, no te desgastes. Me sé la historia. Lo que me preocupa es que Draco vuelva a burlarse de ella.

—Hermione ya es mayorcita, no es la niña colegiala que cayó rendida a los pies de él, sabe perfectamente qué terreno está pisando.

—Sí, claro.

—Michael, nos hemos desviado de la conversación. Yo no vine a hablar de las peripecias amorosas de Hermione.

—Lo que sucede es que todo está muy ligado, lo siento —esbozó una sonrisa que a Ginny le encantó—. Mañana temprano comenzaremos con los exámenes de compatibilidad.

—Gracias, sabía que nos ayudarías.

—Es mi deber, soy médico. Además Scorpius es mi sobrino.

—De todas formas te lo agradezco.

—Con una condición.

—¡Ya sabía yo que lo Malfoy lo llevabas en la sangre! ¿Qué condición pones para atender a tu propio sobrino?

—Que estés a mi lado durante el proceso. Juntos podremos salvar la vida del niño.

—Cuenta con ello. Desde mañana tendrás que compartir tu despacho.

—Será un honor. Informaré que eres su médico de cabecera y que estarás con él todo tiempo que sea necesario —Ginny sonrió y avanzó hasta la puerta—. ¿Te vas?

—Es tarde y mi hijo debe estar preocupado por mí.

—Y tu marido también debe estarlo, ¿no? —¿por qué le molestó suponer el estado civil de Ginny? Acababa de estar pensando en Hermione y ahora… ¿le incomodaba que la joven medimaga estuviera casada?

—Divorciada —aclaró—. Y tengo un hijo de siete años —Michael sonrió y con torpeza se rascó la cabeza.

—Oh, bueno. Entonces, ¿por qué no me acompañas a cenar y luego te vas a ver a tu hijo? Siempre ceno solo, ¿qué dices? Eh, no me mires así, cenemos aquí en el hospital, tienen un buen comedor —Ginny sonrió.

* * *

A eso de la una de la mañana Hermione aún se encontraba despierta, esperaba que Draco llegara. Había recibido una lechuza de él que la dejó bastante preocupada: se encontraba en Londres y su hijo había sido trasladado de urgencia al hospital en donde Michael trabajaba. Le dijo también que apenas pudiera iría a verla pero todavía no aparecía. Quizá lo de su hijo fuera más grave…

Estaba nerviosa, ya que después de tanto tiempo volvía a tenerlo y temía que su felicidad no fuese perenne. Durante la tarde conversó con su madre y le contó todo lo ocurrido y por supuesto lo de su reconciliación con Draco, el padre de su hija, aunque esta ya lo presentía… Le dijo que a pesar de su estado civil, ella lo seguía amando y que si él estaba dispuesto a luchar para vivir juntos, ella también daría la pelea. Lo amaba y no estaba dispuesta a perderlo nuevamente.

Annie estaba acostada con su abuela, ambas habían charlado largo rato y cuando Hermione fue a buscar a la niña, ésta se encontraba durmiendo acurrucada al lado de Jean, así que sigilosamente se retiró de la habitación. Su hija era un verdadero ángel que al enterarse de que su padre tenía otra familia, no preguntó más. Dedujo en qué situación se encontraba ella y su madre. Mal que mal, todo ese tiempo que estuvo alejada de Hermione la hizo madurar a la fuerza. Si ya antes de la separación era una niña avanzada para su edad, más lo era ahora. Entendía que su padre se había casado y que su madre había sufrido por ello, pero ahora existía la posibilidad de vivir todos juntos, incluyendo a su hermano.

Unos minutos más tarde Hermione miraba por la ventana de la sala. Una luna llena hermosa que irradiaba una luz que iluminaba todo el jardín. Mientras la contemplaba, le parecía escuchar algunas voces que retumbaban en su cerebro. ¡Cómo fue posible haber estado tanto tiempo postrada en la cama de un hospital sin saber nada del mundo! Su hija… su pequeña viviendo con Madame Rosmerta que la quería de un modo tan mezquino y enfermizo que la niña tuvo vivir prácticamente en reclusión. Gracias a Albus y Ronald Junior, Annie había ido a parar donde los Weasley. Rió mientras contemplaba el resplandor de la luna... una luna bella, translúcida que invitaba a la quietud… a seguirla… sentía que se aletargaba poco a poco…

Quería cerrar los ojos. Dormir, descansar. Caminar descalza por esa luz y abrigarse en el reflejo de la luna en su rostro…

—Mi hija va ser Slytherin al igual que su hermano —Draco acababa de llegar por la chimenea y ella no lo había escuchado. Estaba a su lado y quién sabe desde qué rato, ya que fue capaz hasta de leer sus pensamientos.

—¡Oh Draco, pensé que no vendrías! —lo abrazó de inmediato.

—Te dije, que no las iba a dejar jamás solas —dijo besando los labios de su amada—. Te amo, Hermione.

—Yo siempre te he amado.

—No siempre, antes me odiabas —agregó recordando sus años en Hogwarts.

—¡Tú te empeñabas en que te odiara!

—Ven amor, debemos hablar en relación a lo que ya te adelanté en mi lechuza…

Tomó a Hermione de la mano, sentándose frente a la chimenea y le explicó lo ocurrido con su hijo, lo señalado por Ginny, las posibilidades que había y que sucedió cuando se le ocurrió aparecerse por el departamento de Astoria.

—¡Eso es horrible, Draco! ¡Con tu padre!

—Eso no es lo que me preocupa, me da lo mismo con quien esté. Es mi madre, yo sé que ella todavía lo ama.

—¿Se lo vas contar a Narcisa?

—No. Le exigiré a mi padre que él lo haga… —dijo con tristeza.

—Bueno ese un tema mínimo comparado con lo de tu hijo. Draco, ¿y si tú y ni Astoria no son compatibles? ¿Qué harás? ¿Buscarás donantes? Eso llevará mucho tiempo —Draco la miró por un par de segundos y sin hablar hizo que el nombre de Annie sonara en la mente de Hermione—. Sí, Annie. Tienes razón, pero ese examen de punción lumbar... ¿Lo conoces? Es horrible... tendría que hablar con Annie. Ella accederá… lo sé, jamás diría que no, tratándose de su hermano. Aun así, debemos saber su opinión.

—Sí, pero primero esperemos a que estén los resultados de Astoria y míos, ¿sí? No nos adelantemos.

—Como quieras —Hermione guardó silencio unos segundos y determinó que ya hora de hablar con él en relación a Michael—. Draco… yo debo hablarte de mi matrimonio con tu primo. Debes saber que entre él y yo nunca ha ocurrido nada.

—¿Crees que no me di cuenta, amor? Si Michael quería planificar una venganza en contra de todos los que nos portamos mal con él por creerlo muggle, erró el camino. Yo puedo entender que tú te quisieras vengar de mí por lo mal que me porté. pero a él no lo justifico por manipularte.

—Draco, él no me utilizó ni me manipuló. Fue una especie de sociedad con la cual yo estuve de acuerdo. Espero que no te enojes.

—No, amor. Jamás me enojaría contigo, pero tranquila, ese tema lo veré directamente con él en algún momento. Por ahora, me debo ir... mañana quiero salir temprano al hospital... me quedaría contigo esta noche pero...

—Draco, ya te dije, yo no me voy a convertir en tu amante.

—Lo siento, Hermione, pero ya lo eres. No te dejaré, ni siquiera mientras me divorcio.

—¡Draco!

—Te amo, mi amante y mi vida... —la besó suavemente y se metió en la chimenea, yéndose a través de ella.


	20. Compatibilidad

Al otro día Draco se levantó temprano y aún sentía un poco de sueño. En la noche fue poco lo que pudo dormir, porque había estado en el hospital hasta la madrugada, sentado a la orilla de la cama de Scorpius. La vida de su hijo dependía de la medicina muggle, es decir, de aquellos que tanto odió en su niñez y adolescencia. Sabía que el camino a recorrer sería largo y de final incierto, pero la esperanza jamás debía decaer. Confiaría plenamente en aquella medicina invasiva que lo afectaría, pero él estaría a su lado.

Fue poco lo que logró desayunar y antes de las ocho se hallaba en la entrada del hospital Saint George de Londres, esperando a que lo autorizaran a ingresar a la habitación de su hijo. Mientras hablaba con la persona encargada vio que Michael entraba conversado con otro médico. En otra situación se hubiese abalanzado sobre él y le habría dado un par de buenos puñetazos por haber utilizado a Hermione pero esta era otra situación, la vida de su hijo dependía de ese hombre.

—Draco, has llegado temprano —dijo Michael en tono afable, pero serio, una vez que advirtió su presencia.

—Se trata de mi hijo. Me tienen esperando desde hace rato.

—Está con Ginevra Weasley.

—¿Ginevra? —al principio le costó asociar el nombre real de la menor de los Weasley—. ¡Oh Ginny! Bien, ¿y cómo sigue?

—Estable. En esto momentos duerme —respondió Ginny que en ese instante venía llegando, lucía como toda una doctora muggle, una bata blanca abotonada en la parte delantera y una plaquita de metal que decía: «Dra. Ginevra Weasley, Bristol Central Hospital»—. Es la única forma para que pueda estar en este lugar es haciéndome pasar por una doctora muggle —agregó al darse cuenta que Draco leía su identificación.

En ese momento caminaba por el pasillo de ingreso al hospital, Astoria acompañada de Lucius. Para nadie resultaría raro que ella llegara con su suegro, solo Draco sabía lo que realmente ocurría entre ellos. Unos pasos más atrás lo hacía Narcisa.

La mujer se cubría la boca con un pañuelo y sus ojos expresaban miedo, además miraba con total desconfianza el lugar en donde se hallaba. Tal acción, Michael no la pasó desapercibida y le molestó. Entendía que ella fuese de alta estirpe y que estuviera acostumbrada a otro ambiente, pero nada le daba derecho a mirar con desprecio ese lugar, sobre todo en donde había niños.

—Este hospital es aséptico, sabes qué significa eso, ¿no? —fue Michael quien habló—. En un momento más, tú y Draco tendrán que pasar por una sesión de limpieza. Además te agradeceré que guardes ese trapo.

A Draco le extrañó la manera de cómo Michael se había dirigido a Astoria. Le dio la impresión de que la conocía más de lo que él imaginó. Sin embargo, ese era un tema que para nada le importaba. Ya bastante tenía con saberla amante de su padre, como para sumarle otro más a la lista.

La mujer miró con rencor a Michael y guardó el pañuelo en la cartera, pero había entendido claramente que ella era la sucia y no el hospital.

—El equipo especializado está esperando a los posibles donantes para comenzar con los preparativos. Ginevra ya sabe el protocolo —informó Michael mientras la menor de los Weasley asintió.

—Bien. Ginevra, junto al equipo que te presenté en la mañana, prepara a los posibles donantes. Sabes qué hacer.

—Sí, pero primero debemos empezar por los exámenes de rigor: hemograma, VHS, recuento de plaquetas, perfil bioquímico y otros más —respondió mientras revisaba un listado de exámenes que tenía anotado en una libreta. Draco la tomó del brazo y la sacó hacia un lado.

—Weasley, todo eso que dijiste, ¿qué es? Jamás lo he escuchado en los medimagos… ¿qué? ¿Piensas chuparme toda la sangre? —preguntó en un tono bajo de voz. Ginny disimuló su risa.

—Mira Draco, si he sobresalido dentro de la medimagia ha sido porque también he estudiado la medicina muggle. Y todo eso que dije, se hace con solo un poquito de tu sangre... de tu hermosa y albina, sangre limpia —Draco, lejos de enfadarse, sonrió—. Confía en mí y en tu primo, que esto es solo el inicio.

—¿Agujas? ¡Pero qué están locos! ¡Esto es medieval! —exclamó Astoria, mientras Narcisa le tomaba el brazo para calmarla.

Draco y Ginny se acercaron al escuchar los gritos de la mujer.

—¡No! ¡Eso es medieval

—Esto es lo más avanzado en ciencia que existe y lo haremos para salvarle la vida a tu hijo —dijo Ginny.

—Yo iré a ver a mi hijo. Y tú Astoria, deja de hacer el ridículo —dijo Draco saliendo por uno de los pasillos.

Durante lo que restó del día, a los posibles donantes se les hizo el procedimiento de rigor. Pero se optó por llevarlo a cabo con una sedación local, para evitar cualquier movimiento que pudiera generar pérdida de líquido cefalorraquídeo. Lo único que causó un poco de temor y ansiedad fue el tamaño de las agujas. Como Draco fue el primero en someterse al procedimiento, pidió que Astoria la no viera porque conociéndola, era posible que desapareciera en el mismo momento. No obstante Ginny, haciendo uso de su magia, al momento de que Michael realizó la punción, lanzó un hechizo en donde los pacientes se sintieron flotar entre algodones, para así evitar cualquier incomodidad que provocara una acción fallida.

Alrededor de las seis de la tarde, tanto Draco como Astoria, se encontraban acostados en camas separadas en una sala del hospital, separados solamente por un biombo, (habiendo sido el mismo Draco quien pidió que se colocara ese bastidor pues no tenía intenciones de cruzar diálogo alguno con la mujer).

Ginny ingresó a la sala a examinar a sus pacientes. Primero revisó a Astoria, que estaba quieta, pálida y con un rostro que parecía moribunda. Controló su ritmo cardiaco, pero solo lo hizo deslizando su varita por el cuerpo de ella. No miró los instrumentos muggles que marcaban números y daban resultados. Luego fue hasta donde Draco e hizo lo mismo.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó

—Como si me hubieran lanzado cien crucios.

—Lo sé… Agradece que utilicé magia para que no fuera tan doloroso…

—No me imagino a Annie... —cuando dijo el nombre de la niña, Ginny de inmediato utilizó la varita y puso un hechizo para que Astoria no escuchara la conversación.

—Imagino que ella aún no lo sabe, ¿no?

—No, no lo sabe… pero si para nosotros ha sido tan fuerte este examen, no quiero imaginar cómo lo va a sentir mi Annie.

—Esperemos que uno de ustedes sea compatible, no nos adelantamos a nada —dijo mientras ponía su mano en el pecho de Draco. Cerró los ojos y luego sonrió—. Estás bien. Eres fuerte, hurón—. Draco sonrió con su típica mueca torcida. Hacía años que no escuchaba que lo llamaran «hurón».

—¿Nos podemos ir, entonces?

—Esperemos a ver qué dice Michael. Voy a su despacho.

—Y los resultados, ¿cuándo los sabremos?

—Hoy mismo —mientras hablaba, Michael ingresó a la habitación. Miró a Astoria, pero no dijo nada y luego se dirigió a la cama de Draco.

—Están bien los dos —informó Ginny.

—Bien. En una hora más podrán levantarse… los resultados estarán pronto.

—Michael, espera —dijo Draco. En tanto Ginny miró a ambos y decidió que era mejor salir de la habitación—. Quiero agradecerte por lo que haces por mi hijo.

—Es mi trabajo.

—Lo sé y lo agradezco… En cuanto a…

—Si quieres hablar de Hermione, creo que no es el momento.

—Sé que ella no es tu esposa —Michael lo miró a los ojos, ya suponía que Hermione le había dicho la verdad.

—¿Algo más?

—Eres un mago excelente... un doctor admirable, pero tus planes de venganza valen mierda de trol. Nunca te permitiré que te acerques a ella.

—Primo, deja recordarte que tú eres un hombre casado. Tu esposa está aquí al lado.

—Estoy en proceso de divorcio —Michael asintió. Conocía los sentimientos de Hermione y veía en la mente de Draco su decisión y lo que es peor, los engaños de Astoria durante el matrimonio, hasta con su suegro.

—No eres buen oclumante, Draco.

—Lo estoy haciendo adrede para que veas que hablo en serio —reconoció con una sonrisa algo irónica.

—Bien.

—En tu mente veo a una pelirroja, ¿no? —añadió Draco haciendo un movimiento de cejas—. También bajas tus defensas ante tan buen legeremante.

—No avances más —prohibió Michael haciendo un movimiento con el dedo índice saliendo de la sala.

Draco sonrió satisfecho.

Momentos más tarde, se encontraban en el despacho de Michael. Astoria y Draco sentados frente al médico, en tanto Ginny tenía una carpeta en sus manos que entregó al doctor. Este leyó unos cuantos cuadros numéricos y su rostro se tensó e hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero ninguno de ustedes es compatible —Astoria se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró de tristeza. Draco dio un gran suspiro. Temía que eso pudiera ocurrir.

—¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? Mi hijo se muere... —dijo Astoria en medio de su llanto.

—Tienen dos caminos —agregó Ginny y Draco la miró esperanzado—. El primero que ustedes tengan otro hijo y podamos sacar células del embrión… ¿no es cierto, Michael?

—Correcto y la otra… tú la sabes Draco —este pestañeó y se le secó la garganta. Temía, no por la reacción de Astoria al saber que él tenía otra hija, sino por lo que le deparaba a Annie.

—¿De qué hablan? Primero: yo no pienso tener otro hijo. Y lo segundo, ¿a qué te refieres, Michael? Draco, ¿qué ocurre? ¡Habla! —Ginny miró a Michael e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que ambos salieran del despacho.

Draco se puso de pie y miró a Astoria. Más que nunca estaba decidido a hablar con la verdad.

—Tengo una hija —dijo de inmediato, apenas Michael y Ginny abandonaron el despacho.

—¡Ya sabía que tú también tenías tus andanzas! ¡Y tienes cara de recriminarme a mí!

—¡Cállate, Astoria! Por favor, por una vez en tu vida, trata de escuchar. Mi hija es mayor que Scorpius. Yo me casé contigo sin saber que ella venía en camino. Me he enterado de su existencia hace pocos días…

—¿Y se puede saber quién es la madre?

—Hermione Granger.

—¡La asquerosa sangre sucia! ¿Pero cómo Draco? ¿Cómo pudiste?

—¡No la vuelvas a insultar de esa forma! Y ya te dije que fue antes de casarme contigo. Pero, ¿sabes? Ahora que las he encontrado, no las dejaré. Nuestro matrimonio es un desastre. ¡Mira tú ahora metida con mi padre! Y te has acostado con cada tipo... ¡Ni siquiera te has preocupado por Scorpius!

—Yo... ¡Yo amo a mi hijo!

—Lo amas tanto que ni siquiera vive contigo.

—Bueno, entonces tendré que mudarme nuevamente a la mansión para cuidarlo. Escúchame bien Draco Malfoy: yo jamás te daré el divorcio para que te metas con la «esa».

—«Esa» como tú la llamas, está dispuesta a hablar con mi hija para pedirle que sea donante y salvar la vida a Scorpius —Astoria quedó silente. No encontró palabras para agredir a Hermione. Ella estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos.

—¿Es cierto eso? Pero... la niña, ¿tendrá que pasar por lo que pasamos nosotros? ¿Granger sabe de qué se trata ese examen medieval?

—Lo sabe y por eso dijo que debía primero explicárselo a Annie.

—¿Annie?

—Annie Rose, así se llama mi hija. Dijo que le que iba a decir todo acerca del examen, pero que dudaba que Annie se negara.

—Pobre niña.

—Pobre también nuestro hijo —Draco salió del despacho dejando sola a Astoria. Iría a ver a Hermione.

Afuera se hallaba Michael hablando con Ginny, al verlo ambos se quedaron callados.

—Fue menos traumante de lo que me esperaba. Voy donde Hermione.

—Mañana deben traer a Annie temprano —dijo Ginny y Draco asintió—.Trataremos de hacerlo lo menos doloroso para la pequeña.

—Confío en ello. ¿Puedo desaparecerme aquí mismo?

—Sí, hazlo —respondió Michael y Draco se fue de inmediato.

Michael dirigió su mirada hacia Ginny y pudo advertir la notoria tristeza en el rostro de la joven medimaga.

—Todo saldrá bien. Has sido una excelente doctora, Ginevra.

—Gracias… pero me puedes llamar Ginny —Michael no resistió tenerla tan cerca que optó por dejar los papeles que tenía en la mano sobre un mueble cercano y la abrazó. Ella correspondió apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

—Prefiero decirte Ginevra.


	21. La Última Opción

En el trayecto a casa de Hermione, Draco decidió que antes haría una visita a su padre y suponía que todavía debía estar en el departamento de Astoria en el centro de Londres. Así que dirigió el hechizo de aparición a la sala de ese lugar. En efecto, allí estaba Lucius mirando por la ventana hacia la calle con un whisky en la mano. Al notar la presencia de su hijo dejó el trago a un lado y lo miró expectante. Al parecer lo estaba esperando.

Draco acercó sus pasos hacia él y se cruzó de brazos. Respiró profundo antes de hablar:

—Sé que hiciste todo lo posible para que no me enterara de que tenía una hija con Hermione Granger. No soy estúpido, padre. Me di cuenta que la única persona que pudo haber maquinado todo, eras tú… Pero el destino es sabio, padre. Ella y mi hija están de regreso en mi vida.

El hombre lo miró sorprendido. Jamás pensó que Draco se enteraría de la existencia de la niña. Él se había dado cuenta de inmediato al ver la noticia y la foto de la pequeña, que no escatimó en tretas para evitar que su hijo se enterara…. Hechizos, eliminación noticias en los diarios… manipulación incluso de influencias… pero nada. La sangre sucia se había salido con la suya.

Ahora entendía que el único motivo que tenía esa mujer al aparecer junto a Michael en su fiesta de aniversario de bodas, era torturar a Draco con la niña.

—Nuevamente fuiste derrotado y por la misma mujer. Hermione siempre te llevará la delantera —dijo Draco, luego respiró profundo y sonrió satisfecho. Si Lucius había guardado silencio, entonces no había que analizar muy profundamente para darse cuenta quién había metido sus sucias manos alejándolo de la verdad y del cariño de Hermione y Annie. Meneó la cabeza al ver que su padre no agregó nada, ni siquiera hizo un gesto. Tal como siempre lo había visto: impasible ante los sentimientos de las personas. Draco dio un fuerte respiro… era hora de irse.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en la habitación cepillando el cabello de su hija. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía que tenía pensado tomarse todo el tiempo del mundo, mientras su pequeña jugaba con una muñeca, a quien le estaba poniendo ropa. Ambas estaban sentadas en la cama.

—Mamita, quiero ver a mi papá, ¿vendrá hoy? —preguntó Annie.

—Ha de estar por llegar. ¿Recuerdas lo que hoy hablamos? ¿De la enfermedad de tu hermano?

—Sí mamá, y yo estoy lista para ir al hospital cuando ustedes me digan.

En ese momento sintieron un suave golpe en la puerta y la niña saltó de la cama, abriéndola de inmediato. Se alegró tanto de ver que quien llegaba fuera su padre que se lanzó a sus brazos. Draco la levantó en vilo y besó su frente.

—¿Cómo está la princesa de Slytherin?

—¡Bien! ¡Esperándote!

—¿Slytherin? ¡Mi pequeña es toda una Gryffindor!

—Mmm ya veremos —sonrió—. Bien, aquí me tienen mis princesas —continuó sentándose en la cama de Hermione—. Aparecí en la sala, lo lamento, no te avisé antes y creí que asustaría a alguien, pero no vi a tu madre por ningún lado, por eso me atreví y vine directamente a tu habitación. Supuse que era esta por el escudo de Gryffindor que tienes en la puerta…

—Mi madre debe estar en su cuarto. Ella se acuesta temprano. Pero Draco, no te veo muy bien —dijo Hermione poniéndole una mano en la frente.

—¡Voy por un vasito con agua! —dijo la niña saliendo de la habitación al ver a su padre algo cansado.

—¿Estuvo muy malo? —preguntó Hermione refiriéndose a la punción lumbar a la que fue sometido.

—Sí, un poco... Aunque Ginny se portó excelente. No siento ningún dolor en la espalda, pero si estoy un poco cansado… Ven, quiero abrazarte —Hermione rodeó a Draco quien subió los pies a la cama y puso su cabeza en el regazo de ella, mientras acariciaba su cabello—. Ni Astoria, ni yo somos compatibles.

Hermione sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. La única salvación sería su pequeña.

En ese instante llegó Annie con agua para su padre. Draco se levantó y se la bebió. Luego se quitó el saco y la corbata, dejándolas sobre la cama.

—¡Aquí está el vaso con agua! Mi abuela dice que siempre que uno está cansado, debe tomar agüita para relajarse —dijo Annie.

—Gracias hija mía —Draco la volvió a abrazar—. Eres preciosa... igual a tu madre —Hermione sonrió. Sabía que la niña tenía más parecido a él que a ella, pero le agradecía el cumplido.

—Mamita, papito... voy a dormir. Los dejo. Mañana me debo levantar temprano para ir a ayudar a mi hermano,.

—Eres una bruja de excepción, ¿lo sabes Annie Malfoy? —añadió Draco.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Ese es tu apellido verdadero —respondió Draco. Annie miró a su madre y ella asintió.

—¡Como Scorpius! ¡Igual que mi hermano! —agregó sonriente.

—Sí, mi amor, como tu hermano —Hermione tomó la mano de su hija y la besó.

—Hasta mañana, mamá. Me despiertas temprano. Hasta mañana, papá —dio un beso a Draco para luego tomar su muñeca y un bolso con chucherías que tenía en el piso y salir de la habitación.

—Ya le habías hablado del tema.

—Estimé que era conveniente tenerla informada desde antes. Annie es una niña muy cariñosa y haría cualquier cosa por su hermano.

—En eso se parece a ti —Hermione sonrió mientras Draco se quitaba los zapatos, acostándose de inmediato en la cama de Hermione, que era un poco más pequeña que la de él, pero bastante agradable.

—Sabes que no te puedes quedar aquí —Draco se quitó el reloj y lo puso en el velador, era como si no estuviese escuchando lo que Hermione le decía.

—No me voy a ir, mi amor. Yo no puedo estar sin ti. Ven acá, necesito tenerte conmigo —Hermione se recostó a su lado y lo siguió acariciando—. Bésame, Hermi —ella lo besó suavemente en los labios.

Draco sonrió y la cobijó entre sus brazos. Guardó silencio, cerró los ojos y a los minutos Hermione se dio cuenta que la respiración de él se tornaba pausada y tranquila. Se había quedado dormido. Debía estar muy cansado por todo lo vivido ese día. Se levantó y lo acomodó dentro de las frazadas.

Luego se metió al baño, se dio una ducha y se puso su pijama de algodón. No sabía qué hacer. Si bien había compartido con él en muchas ocasiones, era la primera vez que él dormiría en esa cama. Su madre estaba a unas cuantas habitaciones de ahí y su hija en la contigua. Sabía que si Draco despertaba no se iba a quedar quieto... pero ella lo amaba y lo deseaba tanto...

Era mujer y ansiaba sentirse como tal con aquel hombre. Se acercó hasta la puerta y le puso cerrojo, para después se acostó al lado de él en la cama. Draco dormía acomodado hacia un lado y en su rostro estaba dibujado el cansancio y la tristeza.

Hermione acarició su frente, besó su mejilla y luego se giró para no molestarlo y dejarlo dormir. Fue ahí que sintió una mano masculina en el vientre que la atraía hacia el cuerpo de él.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre dejarme acostado con los pantalones puestos? —susurró al oído.

—Si te los quitaba, te ibas a despertar —respondió. Draco había despertado. No se giró, se quedó quieta mientras advertía que él terminaba de desvestirse para luego volver a meterse en la cama. Luego tomó su varita y apuntó a puerta.

—Muffiato —agregó—. Ahora, sí —dijo y le besó el cuello. Hermione se volteó y quedó frente a él. Efectivamente Draco estaba sin ropa…

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué estás tan vestida?

—No acostumbro a dormir acompañada.

—Mmm creo que tengo trabajo que realizar —dijo besándola y metiendo una mano por debajo de la camisola de Hermione.

—Draco...

—Shhh... Nadie nos escuchará... —la besó con deseo. Solo quería sentir su boca en la de ella...

Sí, a pesar de estar afligido y cansado por el examen realizado, no iba a desperdiciar ni un minuto de estar con la mujer que amaba.

La hizo suya una vez más... el cuerpo de ella, le pertenecía a él y solo a él... amaba tenerla a su lado... amaba sentirse dentro de ella... amaba que fuera suya y esperaba que pronto fuera su esposa porque había jurado divorciarse y casarse con el amor de su vida: con la mujer con quien dormiría abrazado esa noche y a la cual no pensaba dejar jamás.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana cuando Hermione despertó con sed, se puso la bata que estaba a los pies de la cama y entró al cuarto de baño. Tomó un vaso y sacó agua de la canilla. Miró a Draco que dormía de revés, con su cara debajo de la almohada y un brazo le colgaba, evidencia de que aquella cama era pequeña para ambos.

Salió del baño y caminó hasta la ventana del cuarto para abrirla lo suficiente. Todavía hacía un poco de calor. Deslizó la cortina hacia un lado y otra vez estaba aquella luna que la noche anterior estaba llena, hoy iluminaba casi con la misma intensidad. Era tan maravilloso mirarla... sentía tanta tranquilidad el estar allí observando sus rayos que iluminaban su casa... al mundo... sentía que sus pies solo querían avanzar hasta esa ella…

—Amor, ¿qué haces? Ven. Te vas a enfriar —dijo Draco sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella lo miró un poco contrariada, pero no dijo nada. Cerró la ventana, dejando el vaso sobre el mueble que tenía cerca.

Dio un suspiro mientras se quitaba la bata y se volvió a acomodar junto a él.

—Tengo miedo que luego no podamos estar más juntos, que Astoria no te dé el divorcio... no sé...

—De eso no te preocupes. Tú y yo estaremos siempre juntos. Te amo Hermione, te he amado siempre... incluso cuando te trataba mal en el colegio... te amaré hasta el día que me muera...

—Y yo, amor mío, hasta más allá de la muerte te seguiré amando —besó a Draco y se acomodó en sus brazos. Ambos al fin pudieron conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Al otro día Draco se levantó temprano, antes que lo hiciera la madre de Hermione y se fue a su casa por Red Flu para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa, mientras tanto Hermione y Annie, se preocuparían de llegar temprano al hospital. Sabía que tendría que encontrarse con Michael, pero lo bueno era que ahora todos sabían que ella estaba con Draco. Lo único que esperaba era que Astoria no le hiciera una escena delante de su pequeña. Le tranquilizaba saber que estaría Draco y Michael presentes, así como Ginny.

Por otra parte, sabía que su hija iba a sufrir con ese examen, pero confiaba en Ginny y en Michael que harían todo lo posible por causarle el menor dolor posible.

A eso de las ocho de la mañana, con la niña sin desayunar, se presentó en el hospital. Ya estaba Draco con su madre en la recepción. Hermione se detuvo al ver la mirada de Narcisa, sintió que su pulso se aceleraba nuevamente, pero la mirada de Narcisa era distinta. Avanzó hasta ella y le puso ambas manos en sus brazos.

—Gracias, Hermione Granger —le dijo y luego miró a Annie y le tomó la barbilla.

—Tienes los mismos ojos de tu padre. Eres una niña muy bella —Annie sonrió y advirtiendo en la mirada de Narcisa un brillo especial.

Draco se acercó a las mujeres y tomó en brazos a Annie.

—Vamos pequeña, hora de ayudar a tu hermano.

En ese instante llegaba Astoria acompañada de Lucius. No podían ocultar el nerviosismo, cada uno caminaba a casi un metro de distancia del otro, tratando de ignorarse.

Draco miró a ambos y no pudo disimular la mueca de asco que se dibujó en su rostro al verlos juntos. Pero Lucius, haciendo alarde de sus dotes histriónicas, besó a Narcisa. En tanto Astoria fulminó a Hermione con la mirada y se hizo paso delante de todos hacia el despacho de Michael.

Sin embargo, Hermione se compadeció de ella… la mujer lloraba pues era su hijo quien estaba sufriendo una enfermedad grave y la última opción era Annie. Su hija tenía en los hombros la gran tarea de salvar la vida de su hermano.

Cuando llegaron al despacho, Ginny hizo pasar a Draco, Astoria y a Hermione junto a Annie. Afuera, en la sala de espera, se quedaron Lucius y Narcisa.

—Astoria, cálmate. Tenemos la posibilidad de que Annie… —Ginny intentó hablar, pero fue interrumpida por la misma Astoria.

—¡Es que es ese examen, yo lo sentí como si me estuvieran torturando! ¡No deberíamos someter a la niña! —Annie se acercó a ella, Hermione intentó detenerla, pero ella ya estaba frente a Astoria.

—Yo quiero salvar a mi hermano —le dijo.

—Pequeña... tú... tú no deberías —dijo tomando las manos a la niña. Draco miró incrédulo a Astoria y Hermione se encogió de hombros. Jamás hubiese esperado una reacción así de esa mujer.

—Creo que debemos actuar rápido —habló Michael —Hermione, ve con Ginevra y Annie al pabellón. Yo iré en cinco minutos. Voy ahora por los protocolos. Ginevra, prepara a la niña —Ginny asintió y tomó a Annie de la mano.

—Vas a estar bien, Annie Malfoy. Tienes la fuerza de Slytherin en tu sangre y la valentía de los leones de Gryffindor —Hermione sonrió ante las palabras de Draco.

—¡Te amo papito! —Annie abrazó a Draco.

—Tranquila señora _Asoria_ , Scorpius va estar bien —agregó Annie dirigiéndose a Astoria quien le regaló una sonrisa en medio de sus lágrimas.

Salieron del despacho, Hermione junto a Ginny y Annie, Draco las seguía detrás. Caminaron por la sala en donde estaban los padres de Draco. Y Astoria salió corriendo, mientras lloraba sin control.

—¡Michael, por favor! ¡No pueden someter a la niña a ese examen! —Draco se volvió y vio que Astoria se acercaba hacia él hipando y limpiándole la nariz con un pañuelo. Hizo una señal a Ginny para que continuara con Annie y Hermione, en tanto Michael alcanzó a Astoria y la tomó del brazo.

—Calma, Annie es la única posibilidad que tiene Scorpius. ¡Controla tus nervios! ¡Deberías sentirte tranquila que la niña está orgullosa de poder ayudar a tu hijo!

—¡Astoria! ¡Deja de hacer tu numerito que no te queda! —A Draco ya lo estaba colmando, conocía tan bien a aquella mujer que jamás se preocupó por su hijo y ahora estaba dando muestras de madre abnegada, realmente no le quedaba.

—¡Draco, por favor no dejes que sometan a tu hija a esa punción! ¡Michael, no lo hagas! Por lo que más quieras, no se la hagas a la niña… no…

—Astoria, entiende, hay que salvar la vida de Scorpius —explicó Draco.

—Ella no es compatible. Ella no lo es —dijo segura y más serena. Había logrado controlar su llanto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió Draco.

—Lo sé, soy la madre de Scorpius y... y Annie no es compatible. El único que pudiera ser compatible... eres tú Michael porque Scorpius es hijo tuyo.


	22. Sublime Realidad

Luego de aquella confesión a viva voz en uno de los pasillos del hospital Saint George por parte de Astoria Greengrass, Michael creyó que el mundo se detenía solo para él y que debía bajar en ese preciso instante. Ahora era la vida de su hijo la que estaba en sus manos. Sintió que su existencia había girado sin sentido y que solo ahora había una luz que le indicaba el camino: Scorpius.

Draco de inmediato se dio cuenta de que esa verdad le llegó en forma desprevenida a su primo y, lejos de reaccionar ofendido, solicitó a Ginny que llevara a Hermione y a su hija a una cafetería, para que esta última desayunara y que no fuera testigo de un posible mal rato con la familia Malfoy

Ingresaron nuevamente al despacho de Michael, tanto los padres de Draco, como Astoria para luego cerrar la puerta. Astoria sabía que posiblemente fuera sometida a un juicio familiar. Guardaría silencio, ya había dicho la verdad, lo demás era asunto de Michael y de su esposo.

—Draco, yo sinceramente no sabía nada de esto —Michael entre nervioso y serio, se dirigió a su primo—. Te juro que si lo hubiese sabido...

—Yo creo que es tarde para buscar culpables, primo. Yo amo a Scorpius. Es mi hijo... Ha estado conmigo desde su nacimiento y no porque tú seas el padre biológico, mi cariño va a desaparecer.

—Te entiendo... de ti dependerán los pasos a seguir —respondió Michael.

—Haz lo que debas hacer, Michael. A mí solo me interesa que salves la vida de Scorpius.

—¡También es mi hijo! ¡Y no quiero que pase por esas tonterías de _quimosterpia_ que hacen los muggles! —dijo Astoria, pero a nadie interesaba su comentario.

—Creo, querida Astoria, que cuanto antes inicies el proceso de divorcio, mucho mejor será —Narcisa fue quien le habló.

—Cissy, yo pensé que tú me ibas a apoyar. Lo que ocurrió con este muggle fue hace muchos años. Yo no me puedo divorciar de Draco, ¿qué va a decir la gente?

—¡Te divorcias y ya! O yo hago público tu amorío con Lucius —dijo Narcisa mirando con repulsión a su esposo—. Sé muchas cosas, Lucius... sé todo lo que ocurre en mi casa y sé que desde hace un año tú y esta... «dama» son amantes. Así que Astoria, o te divorcias ya y dejas que mi hijo haga su vida con la mujer que ama, o todo el mundo mágico sabrá la verdad.

—¡No serías capaz de eso, Cissy! —espetó Lucius.

—¡Oh, sí, sí que soy capaz! Tengo una lechuza preparada para cuando diga «listo» y ésta de inmediato se dirigirá a El Profeta contando toda nuestra verdad. Tú decides —Narcisa sacó de su bolso un documento en forma de pergamino enrollado—. Ten. Es el acta de divorcio. Fírmala de una vez, y deja libre a mi hijo.

—Mamá... —Draco no entendía cómo Narcisa tuviera todo listo, aunque con magia era de esperar cualquier cosa, sobre todo en una bruja tan lista como su madre.

—Ya te dije, sé todo lo que pasa en mi casa —Astoria tomó el pergamino y efectivamente era un acta de divorcio en donde ella renunciaba a la tutela de su hijo, recibiendo por cierto, uno cuantos millones de galeones, incluyendo el pent-house de Londres. No iba a quedar desamparada.

Michael, por su parte, solo miraba la escena. ¡Él no debía estar allí! Se trataba del divorcio de su primo y de la vida de su hijo, pero en fin, todo estaba relacionado. Narcisa hizo aparecer una pluma y Astoria la tomó.

—Draco, perdóname, debes pensar lo peor de mí —dijo Astoria con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo que yo piense no te debe importar —respondió Draco.

Astoria bajó la mirada y firmó el documento. Se lo entregó a Draco y este de inmediato también estampó su firma.

—Bien. Ahora están legalmente divorciados —dijo Narcisa haciendo desaparecer el pergamino—. Lo acabo de enviar a nuestros abogados. El proceso que sigue es rápido. Draco, solo debes fijar una fecha para tu matrimonio con Hermione.

—Pero...

—¡Tú no te metas, Lucius Malfoy! La que manda ahora soy yo. Y mucho cuidado con tus artimañas de maldiciones imperdonables... En Azkaban hay una celda esperándote —respondió en forma amenazante la otrora sumisa Cissy Malfoy.

Astoria no pudo seguir soportando la situación y desapareció. Lucius tuvo ganas de hacer lo mismo pero conocía a Narcisa y cuando estaba decidida a algo, nada la detenía. Sería más conveniente bajar la cabeza y continuar —La imagen Malfoy ante todo.

—Draco, ve por Ginny. Yo me someteré de inmediato al examen de compatibilidad. Mientras tanto llamaré a un par de colegas neurólogos para que apoyen el procedimiento.

—Lo haré —Draco salió del despacho y se digirió de inmediato a la cafetería del hospital.

A llegar vio que Annie ya se había comido un pastel y estaba tomando una bebida, mientras que Ginny y Hermione tenían sus tazas de té casi vacías.

—Ven bebé, acompáñame al baño —dijo Ginny a Annie entendiendo que Draco debía hablar con Hermione.

—No demores, Ginny. Michael quiere que vayas donde él —Ginny asintió y tomó a Annie de la mano.

Draco se sentó frente a Hermione y le explicó lo sucedido... La extraña, triste e increíble verdad que había despertado a todos.

—Así que ya eres un hombre libre... —dijo tomándole una mano y sonriendo con tristeza.

—Sí, libre pero no por mucho tiempo. Nos casaremos dentro de poco, Hermione.

—¿Y en cuanto a Scorpius?

—Michael se hará los exámenes de rigor y esperemos que sea compatible.

—Él es el verdadero padre de Scorpius… ¿Qué has pensado al respecto?

—Por el momento seguiré siendo yo el padre de Scorp... en algún momento habrá que decirle la verdad, pero no todavía —Hermione asintió.

* * *

Un mes más tarde, Hermione se encontraba en la habitación de invitados de la mansión Malfoy, mirando su reflejo en un espejo de cuerpo entero. Vestía un traje color perla de dos piezas y una blusa blanca de organza y encajes. Su cabello estaba tomado en una elaborada coleta y suaves mechones en ondas caían por sus hombros. Ese día se celebraría el matrimonio civil con Draco Malfoy, el amor de su vida.

Desde la confesión de Astoria hasta ese momento, habían ocurrido varios acontecimientos: el primero y más importante, Michael era compatible con su hijo y comenzó de inmediato con el cultivo y trasplante de células para evitar el avance la enfermedad. Hasta el momento no había presentado rechazo alguno. Scorpius seguía hospitalizado pero consiente y con bastante buen ánimo. Era sabido que el tratamiento sería largo, pero con un alto porcentaje de éxito. Sobre todo si se consideraba que su padre, Michael, era el mejor neurocirujano de Londres, por lo cual tenía muchas posibilidades. Además contaba con la ayuda de Ginevra (su novia); la pelirroja estaba feliz de haber encontrado un hombre que compartiera con ella los mismos gustos y, lo mejor de todo, era mago y médico. Los dos se complementaban bien y compartían el conocimiento de ambas ramas.

Por otra parte, la familia Weasley estaba muy feliz con la gran noticia del matrimonio de Draco y Hermione. Incluso Ron les había enviado sus sinceras felicitaciones.

Harry Potter era el padrino de matrimonio, había encontrado novia y era nada menos que una antigua compañera de colegio: Cho Chang que había regresado a Londres, luego de triunfar como bailarina en el mundo muggle. Se encontró con Harry con quien volvió a salir. Era de esperar que esta relación por fin se consolidara.

Lucius y Narcisa hicieron una sociedad: «Tú haces lo que yo digo, si no te destruyo» y Lucius había aceptado ese trato (no tenía mucho de dónde elegir); y Astoria, se mantenía informada del estado de su hijo. De continuo iba a verlo al hospital, siempre que no estuviera presente ni Michael, ni Draco. Tenía prohibido contarle la verdad sobre su padre biológico, ya que de eso se encargaría Draco o Michael a su debido tiempo. Así como tampoco Annie sabía que Scorpius no su hermano. Ya Hermione le explicaría también la verdad, cuando fuese conveniente.

—Te ves hermosa, hija —dijo Jane a su hija.

—Gracias, mamá.

—En unos segundos subirá el joven Potter buscarte para que bajes. Ya están todos esperándote. Es la hora...

—Sí, mamá. Adelántate, yo esperaré a Harry.

Jane salió de la habitación y Hermione dio un largo suspiro. Las cosas se dieron tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo para analizarlas y tampoco lo que significaba ser la esposa del hombre que siempre había amado.

Dio unos pasos hacia la ventana, efectivamente, el jardín de la mansión estaba atestado de gente. Narcisa había invitado a media comunidad mágica, parientes y amigos. Iba a ser la boda del año. Incluso una publicación del divorcio de Draco con Astoria, había salido en un apartado especial de El Profeta, aludiendo «incompatibilidad de caracteres», justificación tan muggle, pero políticamente la más acertada, pensó Hermione. Solo ellos sabían la verdad de las cosas: infidelidades y mentiras, cosa que esperaba en su matrimonio no ocurriría. Ella amaba a Draco y sabía cuánto él la amaba.

Vio que en el jardín de la casa se encontraba estaba Michael con Ginny de la mano, riéndose en forma cómplice por algo que él había dicho a su oído. Sonrió satisfecha, al fin su amiga había encontrado al hombre indicado. Y estaba feliz de divisar a lo lejos a Harry quien sostenía la cintura de Cho.

El mundo se les arreglaba. ¡Qué alegría más grande! El día era radiante, el sol cálido abrigaba e iluminaba todo. Pero un rayo en especial... aquel que irradiaba en su ventana, le llamó la atención, pues la claridad se hizo más intensa…

Sintió que alguien ingresaba a la habitación y vio que se trataba de Draco, vestía saco y pantalón blanco, con camisa al tono y una corbata de seda color perla.

—Hay una tradición muggle que dice que el novio no debe ver a la novia antes del matrimonio —dijo ella y Draco sonrió, acercándose y la abrazó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Hermione levantó su mirada y advirtió en sus ojos una tristeza enorme, pero también alegría y tranquilidad.

—Amor, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás vestido así? Ese no es el traje que habías elegido para nuestro matrimonio…

—No se trata de eso —dijo él tomándole las manos y besando una—. ¿Sabes que te voy a amar por toda la eternidad?

—Claro que sí, amor. Yo también te voy a amar eternamente.

—¿Sabes que eres la única mujer a quien he amado en mi vida?

—Lo sé amor, me lo has dicho.

—Hermione, te amo tanto —la besó suavemente y ese beso tenía gusto a... ¿despedida? Ella lo miró sin entender.

—Draco, ¿qué ocurre?

—¿Aún no te has dado cuenta, Hermione? —ahora él también miró el rayo de luz que entraba por la ventana. Hermione pestañeó, no entendía nada. Pensó que solo ella podía reparar en esa luz, ¿por qué Draco también la veía?

—¡Mami! —giró y vio que su hija estaba en la puerta de la habitación, pero tenía algo diferente… vestía la misma ropa de hacía casi tres años, aquella con la que la dejó el fatídico día del accidente en el edificio, pero… ¿por qué la veía más pequeña, como si tan solo tuviera cinco años?

Avanzó hasta ella, mientras soltaba la mano de Draco.

—¿Annie? ¿Draco? —él la miró con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y su figura se fue desvaneciendo lentamente delante de sus ojos.

—¡Draco! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿A dónde te has ido?

—¡Mami! ¡Por fin has llegado! —Annie abrió los brazos y ella se acercó a su pequeña, sin entender por qué Draco se había ido o qué estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Qué... qué pasa? —no entendía. Ahora ya no estaba en la habitación. Todo se había vuelto blanco, como entre nubes. Su hija aún le tenía los brazos abiertos. Ella se conmovió y la cargo. ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Qué hechizo era ese? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué su Annie era más pequeña?

—Bienvenida, Hermione —esa voz era conocida, a su espalda vio a Tonks de la mano con Reamus Lupin, a su padre un poco más atrás y luego a Dumbledore que caminaba despacio hacia ella.

—¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Este es un sueño!

—Mamita, te he esperado tanto... —la niña rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su madre.

—Annie... Annie mírame... Dime, ¿dónde estamos? ¿Qué es esto?

—Tranquila. Ya no tienes nada de qué temer. Estarás eternamente con tu hija y con nosotros —dijo Reamus, a quien Hermione intentaba no mirar directamente, porque pensó que no era real, pero al escucharlo y mirarlo de cerca, se dio cuenta de que todo era cierto.

—Pero, ¿y Draco? ¿Mi matrimonio?

—Hermione, todo lo que has visto no ha sido real. Has estado en coma todo este tiempo —fue Dumbledore quien se dirigió a ella.

—¿Nunca desperté? Eso… eso no puede ser cierto —dijo incrédula

—No, hija. Has estado en el hospital por mucho tiempo, ya es hora que fin descanses —agregó su padre.

—No... no... no es cierto... Draco... ¡Yo lo amo! ¡No lo puedo dejar! —lloraba, no se convencía de lo que realmente estaba ocurriendo.

—Y al él a ti, eso jamás lo pongas en duda. Cuando sea su hora, él vendrá... y estará contigo, eternamente... —dijo Tonks con voz suave, casi celestial.

—¡No! No es cierto... ¡No!

—Lo que para ti es un parpadeo en la vida terrenal son años… Pronto estará él contigo y será para siempre —Dumbledore se acercó a ella y le puso una de sus manos en el hombro.

—Mamita... te quiero mucho —dijo Annie besando la mejilla de su madre. Hermione la miró y sonrió en medio de sus lágrimas.

—Mi Annie, te amo mi vida. Profesor... pero ¿dónde estamos?

—En un espacio llamado «Antes de más allá». Estamos contigo para acompañarte a cruzar. Vamos.


	23. E P Í L O G O

El doctor Michael Thompson salió de la habitación en donde estaba Hermione. Afuera sus amigos: Ginny junto a Harry, Ron con sus padres y Lavander. También estaba Draco Malfoy, el hombre que hacía unos cuatro años, de casualidad, azar o capricho del destino, pasó por unos edificios de departamentos en donde hubo una explosión.

Aquel día vio a Hermione, gritando desesperada por su hija que estaba adentro de uno de ellos. En ese momento se enteró que ella había tenido una hija de él… Pero ese fue el peor día de su vida. Hermione cayó inconsciente producto del desprendimiento de una cornisa y horas más tarde le informaron que la pequeña hija de ambos estaba en la lista de los fallecidos. No la conoció, ella nunca supo que tenía un padre.

Su hija, Annie Rose Malfoy Granger descansaba eternamente en el mausoleo familiar, lugar en donde también lo haría Hermione junto a su hija, luego que, en unos minutos más, procedieran a desconectarla definitivamente del aparato que la mantenía con vida.

Desde el día del accidente, él no escatimó en gastos para salvar la vida a ella… de la mujer que amó y con quien no pudo casarse por obedecer a compromisos familiares que lo único que habían logrado era tallar en él era una personalidad hosca y apartada del mundo. Buscó a su primo que era médico muggle para que se hiciera cargo del caso, pero todo había resultado infructuoso.

—Señora Granger, Draco... pueden pasar. Es la hora... Hemos comprobado que no hay actividad cerebral... —se escuchó que Ginny gritó un «¡Noo!» desgarrador y que Molly abrazaba a Arthur. Ron y Harry contenían el llanto, pero las lágrimas amenazaban con correr por sus rostros.

Draco avanzó hasta la habitación en donde se escuchaba el sonido del contador de latidos cardiacos y de la máquina de respiración artificial, que debía desconectar la madre de ella. Jane tomó la mano de Hermione y la besó.

—Mi pequeña, al fin vas a descansar… has luchado demasiado —dijo retrocediendo unos pasos para que Draco pudiera acercarse a la cama.

—Hermione... mi amada... Aquel día que te presentaste en mi matrimonio no te oí, no lo quise hacer… por favor, perdóname. Si todo hubiese sido distinto... tú y mi Annie estarían junto a mí. Fui un malcriado... un estúpido mortífago que lo único que hacía era obedecer a un desquiciado que tenía como padre... Me casé, me divorcié... y te busqué, pero te encontré en el último día de tu vida. Descansa, amor... descansa eternamente junto a nuestra hija... yo, aquí me encargaré de mi hijo Scorpius. Lo criaré como a mí no me criaron y haré de él un hombre de bien... y espero pronto, amor de mi vida, llegar donde ti y estar juntos eternamente en esa otra vida.

En ese momento Michael hizo una señal a Jane, quien presionó un botón y él apagó algunas luces. Un largo pitido se escuchó, señal innegable de que Hermione había fallecido. Descansaba eternamente.

Draco estaba sobre el pecho de ella, con un llanto sonoro y desgarrador, pues parte de su alma y de su vida, se iba con aquella mujer

—Debes estar tranquilo, Draco. Ella se fue en paz. Cuando despertó hace dos años... pensamos que había ocurrido el milagro, pero fueron solo minutos de lucidez, suficientes para verte, reconocerte… y también me habló… luego volvió a caer en el sueño profundo. Sabíamos que sería casi imposible que volviera a despertar —dijo Michael, poniendo una mano en el hombro a su primo—. Últimamente su corazón estaba con muchos problemas y no había necesidad de mantenerla artificialmente viviendo.

— Creo que he pagado muy caro mis errores —reconoció Draco al cabo de unos segundos, acercándose al rostro de Hermione que lucía en paz. La besó suavemente en sus labios inertes—. Nos veremos pronto, amor mío. Espérame en tu cielo, allí llegaré y estaremos eternamente juntos los tres...

 **«Muñeca hermosa de ojos canela,**

 **caminas sin valla al espacio sin tiempo.**

 **La muerte te ha hecho presa…**

 **La vida ha soltado su cárcel para verte serena.»**

 _Te ves avanzado por un túnel iluminado. A tu lado va tu hija sonriente. Delante de ti caminan tres personas que amaste en vida... todos te sonríen... todos te acompañan..._

 _Sabes que vas a un mundo mejor, a un mundo de paz en donde reina el amor eterno. Te vas con tu hija, aquella que creías desparecida y eras tú la que estaba alejada. Eras tú la que te negabas a partir..._

 _Tu amor pronto llegará y ese día será de fiesta y regocijo infinito. Ese día festejarás tu unión eterna junto al único hombre que amaste en vida y con el cual tuviste una hija. Esa hija con quien hoy te unes por el resto de la eternidad._

 **Fin**

Obra dedicada a ti amor mío, y como tú tan sabiamente me dijiste: «Quizás en otra vida».

Sigue la historia, en su segunda parte:

OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR

 _story/101563093-otra-oportunidad-para-amar_

 _s/12390576/1/OTRA-OPORTUNIDAD-PARA-AMAR_

* * *

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Esta historia fue escrita en abril de 2012, fue mi primer fanfiction, el cual en el año 2016, vio la luz como novela original, la cual la puedes adquirir a través de Amazon o leerla directamente en la plataforma de Wattpad.**

 **No obstante, y dado algunos estado «inspiración profunda», cuando escribí Y TODO POR UNA NOCHE, le di un final alternativo a ENTRE LLAMAS, el cual tal vez se pudiese dar si las piezas del puzzle se movieran en forma correcta… ¿lo quieres saber? Pues te invito a leer OTRA OPORTUNIDAD PARA AMAR, en donde veremos cómo fue la relación de Hermione con Draco en el colegio, qué había entre Astoria y Michael… en, fin, todos las dudas las podrás esclarecer en esta nueva historia.**

 **Y sí, queridas amigas, sé que el final es triste, pero la muerte es una amiga que va tras nosotros a cada paso y llega en el momento en que ella lo decide.**

 **La paz solo la encontraremos en los recuerdos de la persona amada, en lo que compartimos con ella y en la convicción de que en algún momento nuestros caminos se volverán a encontrar.**

 **Besos al cielo a todos los que se han ido antes que nosotros.**

 **Y a ustedes mis queridas lectoras, un abrazo gigante, nos vemos pronto.**

 **Cariñosamente,**

 **Ginger Lestrange**


End file.
